Blood World
by WriterOfAttic
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter, banal étudiant du néanmoins prestigieux établissement Poudlard, découvre l'existence des Vampires, il se retrouve malgré lui plongé au sein d'un univers impitoyable, où il devra se battre en tant que... Calice du ténébreux Tom Riddle. Résumé plus détaillé à l'intérieur. UA. (Loups Garous, Vampires, lemon, violence, OCs).
1. Prologue

**Résumé**: Lorsque Harry Potter, banal étudiant du néanmoins prestigieux établissement Poudlard, découvre l'existence des Vampires, il se retrouve malgré lui plongé au sein d'un univers impitoyable où il devra se battre en tant que... Calice du ténébreux Tom Riddle. Un véritable jeu de chat et de la souris débutera alors entre les deux hommes. UA ( Loups Garous, Vampires, lemon, violence)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes, alors pour les homophobes, la petite croix en haut à droite est votre amie.

**Couple**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter (première fois que j'écris sur ce couple)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire, si !

**Note**: Ceci est seulement un prologue. Je veux voir si cette fiction peut plaire avant de me lancer complétement, alors si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentant. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry Potter s'appliquait à exhaler la fumée grisâtre de sa cigarette, nonchalamment appuyé contre un gigantesque sapin surplombant le lac miroitant de l'établissement Poudlard. Il imagina un bref instant la tête de son professeur de physique-chimie s'il le surprenait à fumer au sein de l'école. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il se hâtait de terminer sa cigarette. Pas assez vite cependant.

-«Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile, Mr Potter ? Retentit la voix glaciale du professeur Snape, alias ledit professeur de biologie.»

Le brun sursauta, murmura un juron et se retourna très lentement, blême. Ce type possédait un odorat hors-du-commun, putain. Il esquissa une grimaçe coupable, fuyant le regard déstabilisant de son vis-à-vis. Un rictus méprisant étira les lèvres fines de ce dernier tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une punition adéquate pour cet imbécile arrogant. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux, songeant avec nostalgie aux punitions corporelles d'antan.

-« Et si nous passions une petite heure ensemble, Mr Potter ? Lança t-il finalement, feignant l'engouement.»

Harry grinça des dents, se demandant vaguement si son professeur pouvait visualiser le triple doigts d'honneur qu'il lui envoyait par télépathie. Cette question - qui n'en était en fait pas une - l'invitait à récurer les éprouvettes, erlenmeyers et tubes à essais en compagnie de la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme de son professeur. Cette épreuve nécéssitait un self-control à tout épreuve.

-«Ce sera avec joie, rétorqua néanmoins le brun, crispé.»

Snape le fusilla du regard, une étincelle menaçante luisant au fond de son regard dérangeant, avant de tourner les talons, l'ordonnant d'un geste de le suivre. Harry grimaça dans son dos, brandit son doigt d'honneur, hurla des jurons silencieux, imita la démarche rigide de son professeur.

Ils traversèrent le majestueux parc de Poudlard, où bon nombre d'élèves flânaient, riaient, révisaient. Un soleil paresseux bazardait ses rayons ambrés ici et là, traversant l'incroyable couche de nuages gris enveloppant l'établissement. Lorsque Harry aperçut Hermione, il baissa la tête, se recouvrant une partie du visage à l'aide de sa main droite.

-«Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu... Tenta t-elle, les sourcils froncés, un bouquin d'histoire-géographie plaqué contre sa poitrine tel un trésor.

- Tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me vois pas, fit Harry, conscient de son immaturité.»

Il mentait à sa meilleure amie depuis plus d'un mois, lui assurant ainsi tous les jours que, _oui_, il avait bien arrêté de fumer. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à une confrontation pour l'instant. Il inventerait quelque chose tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il rinçerait pour la quinzième fois une éprouvette que Snape aurait une nouvelle fois jugé de sale.

Harry soupira imperceptiblement, marquant un bref arrêt devant la salle de physique, avant de s'engouffrer à la suite de son professeur, les yeux baissés en signe de résignation. Lorsque celui-ci se figea brutalement, le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir et rencontra durement son dos, marmonnant une vague excuse, la tête douloureuse.

Il appréhendait la réaction de Snape. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Curieux, Harry se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil.

Un homme se tenait assis sur une chaise, son regard carmin vissé dans celui de son professeur. L'étudiant fut stupéfait de la beauté de cet homme. Il possédait des cheveux d'un brun intense, un nez droit, un regard déroutant - et inquiétant - et les traits de son visage, réguliers, exprimaient... Une froideur effrayante. Ce dernier point fit instinctivement reculer Harry d'un pas, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. L'homme, quel qu'il soit, l'observa sans vergogne, tant est si bien que le brun se mît à rougir. Il ne baissa néanmoins pas les yeux, qu'il plongea dans ceux, rougeoyants, de son vis-à-vis.

Une flamme de défi brillait au fond de son regard d'émeraude. L'homme, ne supportant visiblement pas l'insolence de Harry, se leva, le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Lorsque Snape avisa la posture menaçante de ce dernier, il se plaça vaillamment devant son élève, ignorant la punition qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir pour cet affront. Il se racla la gorge, tentant, en vain, d'ignorer les poings serrés et l'expression désapprobatrice de l'homme.

-«C'est un bien beau cadeau que tu m'amènes là, Severus. Tu ne m'interdirais pas d'y goûter, n'est-ce pas ? Prononça t-il fermement.»

Harry fut étonné de voir Snape mal à l'aise, comme s'il hésitait. Il était tellement anormal de voir son professeur dans cet état que le brun ne réussit pas à s'insurger. Qui était cet homme, bon sang ? Snape était direct, froid, professionnel, limite cruel. Mais... Mal à l'aise ? Le lycéen observa les alentours, sceptique, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que toute sa classe surgisse en hurlant «_Poisson d'avril !_».

- «Maître... Je ne pense pas que le moment soit approprié, tenta de le raisonner Severus, impassible.»

Réalisant que la situation virait au glauque, Harry tourna les talons, son regard concentré sur la porte entrouverte. Un claquement de doigt retentit un quart de seconde avant qu'il n'atteigne cette dernière... Qui se claqua bruyamment. Abasourdi, le brun se secoua avant de saisir la poignée métallique, qu'il tourna, en vain. Frustré, il consentit à se retourner.

Le regard de Snape semblait lui dire «_par pitié, Potter, ne faites pas l'idiot, baissez la tête, fermez là et attendez, je gère._»Harry lui envoya un nouveau doigt d'honneur télépathique, noyé sous un flot d'insultes muettes.

- «Voyons, le moment est-il _si _inapproprié que ça, Severus ? Répéta l'adulte, se rapprochant d'une démarche féline du lycéen.»

Plus il s'approchait, plus Harry reculait, déglutissant avec difficulté, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva bientôt acculé au mur. L'homme se saisit de son menton, qu'il attira à lui. Un frisson effrayé secoua le jeune homme, qui tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, en vain.

- «On fait moins le malin, maintenant ? Murmura l'homme, son étrange regard de braise déstabilisant le lycéen.

- Vous êtes complètement malade, s'étrangla Harry, outré d'un tel comportement.»

Sans plus se soucier des conséquences, il repoussa violemment son interlocuteur, le souffle légèrement saccadé. Le regard carmin et inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis l'avait... Angoissé. Il l'avait regardé comme un agresseur regarde sa victime, comme le chasseur lorgne sa proie. L'expression neutre de l'homme se mua en une expression froide et cruelle, et il n'hésita pas à se saisir du col du brun, le ramenant brusquement vers lui.

-«Maître, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Intervint rapidement Snape, fuyant le regard inquiet et coléreux de son élève.»

Après un long moment d'hésitation, l'homme lâcha le lycéen, son regard rougeoyant lui promettant de rapides et effrayantes retrouvailles. Harry tituba un instant, son regard s'illuminant farouchement d'une colère insolente. Il s'apprêtait à insulter cet inconnu qui se prenait pour un Roi lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Snape, qui l'en dissuada.

-«Ils en ont un autre, lâcha finalement l'adulte, son calme recouvré.»

Il jeta un regard torve au gamin. Ses joues s'étaient colorés d'une rougeur prouvant son mécontentement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses cheveux de jais semblaient plus ébourrifés que jamais. Tom Riddle avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes, hommes et femmes, et il ne trouvait pas moche le jeune homme l'ayant froidement repoussé. Il lui ferait payer ce rejet. Il le supplierait. Mais pas maintenant. Il se devait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Severus. La réponse de ce dernier fusa immédiatement.

-«Qui ?

- Dolohov.»

Le professeur se massa l'arête du nez, passablement énervé. Lucius et lui allaient payer l'incompétence de cet idiot à coup sûr. Il préféra ne pas y penser.

-«Que faisait cet imbécile à Londres, Severus ? Gronda l'homme, glacial.»

Son ton, tranchant, lui promettant une futur conversation musclée, fit tressaillir Snape, qui baissa le regard, ayant partiellement oublié la présence de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Il avait peur qu'en esquissant le moindre geste, l'inconnu ne se souvienne de sa présence et en profite pour le provoquer de son regard carmin. Il jeta un regard torve à la porte. Comment se faisait-il que celle-ci se soit brutalement fermée ?

-«Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement le professeur, les yeux clos.»

Tom s'approcha de lui, saisit l'un de ses poignet, qu'il tordit violemment. Snape blêmit brutalement, s'interdisant d'émettre la moindre plainte.

-«Tâche de le découvrir. Je ne tolérerai plus une seule erreur venant de ta part Severus, est-ce clair ? Siffla t-il froidement.»

Harry fit abstraction de la peur et de la colère lui nouant les entrailles et fonça directement vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Il ne se retourna pas, et, fébrile, claqua cette dernière avant de s'enfuir, son cœur menaçant d'imploser.

Il reprenait les cours dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, et savait Hermione en cours d'histoire. Il monta une volée de marches, s'arrêta un bref instant sur le palier, la respiration sifflante, avant de montée une seconde volée de marches. Il ouvrit lentement l'unique porte face à lui. Le professeur - Mr Binns - ne lui jeta qu'une oeillade ennuyée avant de reprendre son cours. La majorité de ses élèves somnolaient, gribouillant dans la marge de leurs cahiers. Hormis Hermione. Son stylo plume volait au dessus de son cahier, raturant, soulignant, encadrant. Lorsque le brun se laissa lourdement choir sur une chaise à ses côtés, elle sursauta, papillonnant des yeux un petit instant.

-«Tu faisais quoi avec le professeur Snape, tout à l'heure ? Embraya t-elle aussitôt, ne se souciant que brièvement de sa présence inopinée.

- Salut Hermione, moi aussi ça va, merci de t'en préoccuper, railla Harry.»

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le professeur Binns. Devant l'air clairement exaspéré de sa meilleure amie, le brun soupira avant de s'expliquer. Il omis la raison de son _«arrestation»_, mais détailla son entrevue avec Rogue ainsi que l'autre homme, d'une arrogance non négligeable.

-«Il l'appelait _Maître _? Releva Hermione, étonnée.»

Elle rassembla rapidement ses cheveux bruns en une masse compact avant de les unir à l'aide d'un élastique. Harry reconnaissait en cette action un signe de curiosité. Hermione attachait toujours ses cheveux de cette façon lorsque son intérêt pour quelque chose augmentait. Elle enquêtait alors généralement sur le sujet en question.

-«Détache moi ces cheveux, soupira Harry, sa tête reposant mollement entre ses mains. Ce type à l'air dangereux.

- Si tu es venu m'en parler, c'est bien que tu veux en savoir plus, non ? Répliqua doucement son amie, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Tu n'as pas physique-chimie, en parlant de ça ?»

Harry bondit de sa chaise, jura, trébucha, maudit Binns et sa remarque désobligeante avant de sortir de la salle de classe, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il récupéra son sac de cours, laissé près du lac, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il inspira profondément et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, un sourire penaud étirant ses lèvres. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui. Draco Malfoy chuchota quelques chose à Pansy Parkinson, qui eut un bref rire hystérique.

-«Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre intrusion ici, Mr Potter ? Cracha Snape, ne dévoilant en aucun cas sa colère.

- Je...

- Sortez. D'ici. Immédiatement. Et revenez me voir après les cours.»

Harry hocha la tête, ravala sa dignité et referma tranquillement la porte. Il s'humecta difficilement les lèvres. Snape semblait prêt à le mordre. Son regard brûlant d'animosité lui avait _presque_ fait peur. Le brun se secoua, décidant brutalement de ne pas aller voir son professeur tout à l'heure. Il ne tenait pas à finir la soirée à récurer des éprouvettes. Il soupira. Autant prendre le bus maintenant, il irait voir Ron au Terrier, et en profiterait pour oublier ce regard carmin si singulier.


	2. Dangereux tête-à-tête

**Rating: **M (avec le temps...) Je rappelle que cette fanfiction est une _histoire d'amour entre deux hommes_, donc pour les homophobes, la petite croix en haut à droite est _réellement _votre amie.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si !

**Couple**: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

**Note**: Merci à tous pour vos encouragements qui m'ont réellement _aidé _à rédiger cette suite ! Je vous préviens que la relation Harry/Tom risque de traîner un peu (pas trop trop non plus), alors ne vous attendez pas à un lemon tout de suite... Leur relation sera complexe, par ailleurs. Sinon, et bien, si cette suite vous plaît toujours, la fic s'allongera encore. Et, j'aimerai également vous dire que _**je doute énormément de moi**_. Je ne peux pas juger objectivement mes écrits, donc à vous de m'aider ! N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser vos impressions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci encore !

**Je réponds aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Dangereux tête-à-tête**

Harry somnolait, recroquevillé sur le siège de son bus, la bouche entrouverte, une mèche de cheveux brune recouvrant ses yeux clos. Lorsque le véhicule s'engagea dans une route sinueuse, le lycéen grogna faiblement, le cerveau tout engourdi de sommeil. De nombreuses bosses secouaient l'autocar tandis que celui-ci freinait délicatement. Les pneus crissèrent faiblement et il s'arrêta un instant plus tard.

Harry dût alors se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Il passa un bras dans la sangle de son sac à dos avant de descendre du véhicule d'une démarche incertaine. Une bouffée d'excitation acheva de le réveiller lorsque son regard se posa sur la maison brinquebalante de la famille Weasley. Il adorait le Terrier. Il émanait de cet endroit une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse que le jeune homme chérissait énormément.

Satisfait, il se retourna afin de saluer son chauffeur - Ernie Danlmur, un vieil homme ronchon portant des lunettes d'une grandeur démesurée - qu'il avait appris à connaître et apprécier au fil des années. Il ne rencontra malheureusement que le regard malveillant d'un homme au physique sombre. Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui grignotaient la moitié du visage tandis qu'il dévisageait Harry avec une insistance dérangeante. Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres, et le lycéen aperçut nettement une cicatrice - légèrement boursouflée - en forme de vague surplombant sa lèvre supérieure.

Un frisson glacé submergea Harry lorsque l'inconnu lui adressa un petit signe de main amusé. Ce tye lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Le jeune homme se secoua avant de tourner les talons. Il sentait encore le regard déstabilisant de l'inconnu lui brûler la nuque tandis que le bus s'éloignait cahin-caha.

A peine Harry avait-il posé un pied dans la maison qu'une tornade rousse s'empressait de l'enlacer, lui broyant les côtes. Lorsque Molly Weasley s'éloigna un peu, une expression maternelle et protectrice illuminant ses traits, Harry se permit un sourire jovial.

-«Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Tu as déjà fini les cours ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ronald est dans sa chambre, si tu veux.»

Harry conversa un instant avec ce petit bout de femme qu'il appréciait tant, heureux de l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Il entama ensuite l'ascension des escaliers tordus et dangereux du Terrier, veillant à ne pas trébucher. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre de son meilleur ami, Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, légèrement aveuglé. Les murs, le lit, la vieille télévision, les peluches, les cahiers arboraient tous une dangereuse couleur orange quasi-fluorescente.

Fred et George Weasley avaient même récemment créé l'association BLCDR - _Brûlons La Chambre De Ronald. _Après avoir photographié ladite chambre et posté sur internet les preuves de ce massacre décoratif, trois cents douze personnes avaient rejoint la noble cause des jumeaux Weasley.

Ronald jouait à un jeu vidéo, le regard dans le vague, lorsqu'il aperçut Harry.

- «Salut, vieux, lança t-il. Tu devais pas finir les cours un peu plus tard, normalement ?

- Cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse de Rogue m'a viré de cours, répondit simplement le lycéen, s'asseyant près de son ami. Ginny va mieux ?»

Ron ne se présentait plus en cours depuis une bonne semaine, surveillant étroitement sa soeur Ginevra Weasley, qui souffrait d'une étrange maladie. Le garçon était resté très évasif à ce sujet, et Harry avait eu beau insister, son ami ne cessait d'éluder certaines questions.

- «Un peu, avoua t-il, faisant sauter son personnage virtuel au dessus d'un titanesque ravin. Ses crises de fièvres sont moins violentes. Maman arrive à la gérer sans moi depuis plusieurs heures. Je pense revenir en cours dema... Merde !»

Son personnage venait de se faire dévorer par un dragon - le Magyar à pointes . Un Game Over sanglant emplit l'écran tandis que le roux balançait une manette à Harry, l'invitant ainsi à jouer. Ron réglait les dernières options du jeu lorsque le téléphone du brun sonna. Il se saisit de ce dernier, qu'il déverrouilla rapidement. _1 nouveau SMS de Hermione._ Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure un bref instant avant de cliquer sur le message.

**Hermione: **_Snape est fou de rage. Il te cherche partout. Où es-tu, bon sang ?_

Figé, Harry relisait la première phrase avec horreur. Un Snape fou de rage, ce n'est jamais bon. _Jamais._ Il jura intérieurement avant de fourrer rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche. Cet enfoiré pouvait aller se faire...

- «Derrière toi ! Hurla Ronald, torturant la touche X de sa manette.»

Harry sursauta avant de faire faire à son personnage une roulade sur le côté, esquivant ainsi habilement plusieurs flèches meurtrières. Il ignora les vibrations qu'émettaient son portable, coincé au fond de sa poche. Il joua ainsi jusqu'à dix-neuf heure quinze, hurlant, riant à gorge déployée, souriant. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'être là. Comme si toutes les expressions faciales qu'il avait offert à son ami étaient pré-fabriquées. Il pensait à cet homme au regard carmin et au ton tranchant, à Snape et sa colère, au type du bus.

-« Je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ? Demanda finalement Harry, peu amène à l'idée de retrouver sa famille d'accueil.»

Ron se crispa brusquement, jetant un regard torve au calendrier accroché près de la console. Non, Harry ne _pouvait pas _dormir ici ce soir. C'était _Le _soir. Et il ne devait en aucun cas découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait depuis si longtemps. Il pensa un instant à Ginny, anxieux, avant de se retourner vers Harry, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- «Pas ce soir, Harry, désolé, marmonna t-il, embarrassé.»

Ses oreilles devinrent cramoisis et le roux prétexta une violente quinte de toux. Harry, les yeux plissés, le regardait avec scepticisme, observant à son tour le calendrier. Finalement, il se leva en soupirant.

- «Je vais prendre le bus de dix-neuf heure trente, dans ce cas, fit-il, vexé malgré lui.

- Je suis vraiment dé...»

Il balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main avant de le saluer. Il dévala les escaliers, salua également Molly, affairée dans la cuisine, avant de sortir. L'air froid de ce mois d'Octobre lui mordit la peau et il frissonna. Il n'eut heureusement pas à attendre Ern très longtemps et s'engouffra vivement dans le bus. La température à l'intérieur de ce dernier était presque étouffante. Harry n'en tint pas compte, se laissant lourdement choir sur le premier fauteuil de libre. Le trajet jusqu'à Little Whinging fut trop court au goût de Harry, qui descendit en traînant les pieds.

Il bifurqua à gauche, dans une ruelle longeant la façade d'un restaurant, le regard dans le... _Crac. _Le brun se figea, se retournant vivement, les poings brandis en avant en un signe instinctif de protection. Il eut un rire nerveux en constatant qu'il était bel et bien seul. Harry s'insulta mentalement d'idiot avant de se retourner, rassuré.

- «Bonsoir, _chéri_.»

Le lycéen hurla, frôlant de peu l'infarctus. Un homme se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Et pas n'importe quel homme. L'homme du _bus. _Sans se préoccuper de son regard rougeoyant pourtant singulier, Harry lui balança son sac à la figure et prit la poudre d'escampette, un hurlement coincé au fond de sa gorge desséchée. L'homme le rattrapa à une vitesse étonnante. _Inhumaine. _Il le ceintura, ignorant les insultes obscènes que crachait Harry, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

Le contact dur et râpeux de celui-ci fit frémir le lycéen, qui se débattit avec vigueur, gesticulant, jurant, médisant. L'homme fit l'erreur de relâcher un tant soit peu son emprise. Le brun lui asséna un violent coup de coude à la mâchoire avant de le repousser tout aussi violemment, furieux.

-« Connard ! Hurla l'inconnu, une main massant son visage endolori. _Reviens-ici _!»

Harry eut l'audace de lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant de s'engouffrer dans le restaurant près duquel il se trouvait. Le souffle saccadé, les jambes flageolantes, il observa ce qui l'entourait. Chaleureux, le lieu arborait une vingtaine de tables en bois disposées aléatoirement dans la salle. De gros rideaux en flanelle pourpre encadraient plusieurs fenêtres entrouvertes. Bien, il était dans un lieu public. Il devait se calmer et... Lorsqu'il aperçut son agresseur, qui le précédait, le brun n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se remit à courir. Bon sang, mais que lui voulait ce _taré _? Il traversa la salle de restaurant, ignorant les cris hébétés des serveurs... Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne saisisse durement son poignet, l'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course folle. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés et la mine anxieuse, prêt à incendier le coupable.

- «Vous ? S'exclama t-il, abasourdi, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'étonnement.

- _Vous _a un prénom. Tom Riddle, se présenta l'homme, déposant ses lèvres en un doux baiser sur la main de Harry.»

Le brun la retira prestement, tremblant, tandis que son agresseur se postait tranquillement près de Riddle, le dos droit, toute lueur assassine ayant déserté ses orbes noires. Il jeta néanmoins à Harry un regard lui promettant une douce et cruelle vengeance quant au coup qu'il lui avait infligé un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier s'humecta les lèvres, nerveux, avant de reporter son attention sur Riddle.

- «Bon travail, Rodolphus, lança le bel homme, sans quitter le lycéen des yeux. Naël t'attend au Manoir.»

Un éclair d'avidité traversa l'intense regard du brun, qui adressa à Tom une jolie courbette - qu'Harry jugea d'obséquieuse - avant de se retirer. Le lycéen foudroya l'homme du regard, les muscles bandés, son regard d'émeraude dégoulinant de colère.

- «Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez monté cette stupide mascarade pour me voir ? S'insurgea Harry, un brin outré.

- Que ferait un homme tel que moi ici, sinon ? Rétorqua son vis-à-vis, survolant le restaurant d'une œillade dédaigneuse.

- C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, grommela le brun avant de se diriger vers la sortie, passablement irrité.»

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Tom agrippait une nouvelle fois, une expression meurtrière peinte sur le visage. Il adressa à Harry un sourire carnassier, son regard carmin survolant le corps du jeune homme. Une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le lycéen hésitait très clairement à hurler à l'aide.

- «Assis, ordonna t-il froidement, désignant d'un geste du menton la chaise en face de lui.»

Harry rit jaune.

-« Vous croyez sans doute que je suis à votre service ? Répliqua t-il fougueusement, indifférent quant aux représailles que pouvait rapporter une telle réplique.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, lui murmura Tom, un sourire concupiscent étirant ses lèvres. Soit, si tu tiens tant à partir... Ce serait simplement _regrettable _que Rodolphus te retrouve un peu plus tard...

- Vous me menacez, là ? Murmura Harry, trop choqué pour hausser le ton.»

Le regard que lui lança Riddle suffit à lui faire comprendre que, _oui, _il le menaçait, et que le voir se révolter de la sorte provoquait en lui un doux sentiment d'excitation. Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme avant de s'asseoir à contrecœur, ayant le vague pressentiment de faire une très grosse erreur. Tom eut un sourire enchanté, quoiqu'un empreint d'une froideur effrayante. Harry tenta de rompre le contact oculaire, sans pour autant passer pour un lâche, en vain. Son interlocuteur ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- «Que voulez-vous ? Grinça Harry, pressé d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de Riddle.

- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? Se moqua t-il, son regard de braise brillant d'une sensualité non-dissimulée.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! S'écria le brun tout en bondissant de sa chaise, définitivement à bout de nerfs. Vous vous prenez vraiment...»

Le regard réfrigérant que Tom lui adressa lui ordonnait très clairement de se rasseoir et de la fermer. Le lycéen frémit malgré lui. L'homme dégageait une aura intimidante qui aurait figé n'importe qui sur place. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, les lèvres pincées, Harry obtempéra prudemment. Tom héla un serveur, qui rappliqua aussitôt, le dos légèrement courbé, son regard chocolat empreint d'une inexplicable méfiance.

-«Deux mojitos, commanda t-il simplement.»

Le serveur eut une moue étonnée. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à expliquer à son richissime client que le restaurant ne servait pas de mojitos lorsqu'un étrange pressentiment lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Il devrait se débrouiller. Il se secoua, sourit et tourna les talons, heureux de n'avoir eu à croiser le regard déstabilisant de Riddle qu'une petite seconde.

-«Merci de m'avoir gentiment demandé ce que je souhaitais.»

La raillerie de Harry n'échappa pas au bel homme, qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire légèrement condescendant. Le brun l'insulta mentalement d'abruti, exaspéré.

-«Comment avez-vous su que je viendrais me réfugier dans ce restaurant ? Osa enfin demander le lycéen, ses doigts tapotant sa cuisse à un rythme infernal.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, Harry, lança Tom, ayant apparemment senti la nervosité du jeune homme. Et, pour te répondre, question de logique et de probabilités. L'homme a souvent le réflexe de se fondre dans la masse afin d'échapper à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose. N'est-ce pas logique ?

- Question de point de vue, rétorqua Harry. Et de théorie. J'aurais très bien pu fuir dans le sens inverse, ou hurler à la porte de quelqu'un ou...»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exposer plus longtemps son avis sur le sujet que le serveur revenait, deux mojitos trônant sur le plateau argenté qu'il tenait d'une main. Harry le remercia poliment avant de se saisir de la boisson alcoolisée, qu'il jaugea d'un œil suspicieux. Riddle s'apprêtait à en boire une gorgée lorsque le regard du brun l'en dissuada. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-«Dans le temps, on trinquait afin d'échanger un peu de notre boisson avec celle des autres. Histoire d'être sûr d'empoisonner tout le monde si de l'arsenic était _malencontreusement _tombé dans notre verre... Expliqua Harry, faisant faiblement tournoyer ce dernier avec une lassitude feinte.

Son vis-à-vis était clairement amusé.

-«C'était le bon temps, admit Tom, un brin nostalgique, avant de lever son verre.

- Vous êtes taré.

- Quelqu'un a dit un jour que c'était bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous, répondit son interlocuteur du tac-au-tac.**(1)**»

Ils burent une longue gorgée avant de reposer leur verre respectif. Harry trouvait la boisson délicieuse, mais se retint d'exposer un quelconque jugement à vive voix lorsque Riddle esquissa une grimace de mécontentement. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était-il donc insatiable ?

-«Trop acide, cingla t-il froidement, son regard se colorant d'une inquiétante couleur pourpre. J'en connais un qui va bientôt avoir des problèmes.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous attaquer à ce serveur ? S'insurgea Harry, définitivement révulsé par l'attitude arrogante de cet homme. Je le trouve délicieux, ce mojito, moi.»

Tom eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il commençait à en avoir assez que ce petit insolent le contredise sans arrêt. Il se languissait déjà du moment où il le supplierait. Car Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait en aucun cas l'habitude qu'on le repousse, qu'on le rejette, où que quelqu'un le traite comme un simple... _Mortel_. Il était persuadé qu'un jour ce regard d'émeraude qui le toisait impitoyablement avec colère se soumettrait volontiers à ses bienfaits. Il était sur le point de remettre froidement le gamin à sa place lorsque la salle fut soudain plongée dans un silence anormale.

Typiquement Malfoyen, ce genre de situation. Lucius détenait un don très particulier, qui avait énormément séduit Riddle. Il savoura ce bref instant, où d'un accord commun toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle s'étaient comme..._décidées _à se taire.

Il y a seulement quelques minutes, Harry était sur le point d'encaisser une quelconque remarque aussi désobligeante que tranchante de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il avait été pris d'un vertige. Une vague de terreur avait submergé son organisme, le figeant sur place. Cette sensation avait eu le mérite de faire retomber sa colère, son dégoût et son impatience à quitter les lieux. Son regard était à présent fixé sur un homme blond. Homme que le lycéen reconnut sans peine. Lucius Malfoy était effectivement une copie conforme de son fils Draco, avec l'âge, l'élégance et la prestance en plus.

Lucius fit un tour sur lui-même, inspirant profondément. Ce sentiment de pouvoir et de terreur qu'il exerçait en cet instant sur les gens était réellement, profondément, et définitivement grisant. Une fois rassasié, il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et la salle de restaurant reprit vie. Les serveurs s'étaient remis à courir ici et là, à l'affût de telle ou telle commande. Les clients avaient détourné le regard et s'étaient à nouveau plongés dans leurs discutions, débats ou railleries. La tension, palpable, avait disparu brutalement, laissant une incroyable sensation de légèreté à toutes personnes présentes dans le restaurant.

-«Lucius, tu devrais arrêter d'user de ce pouvoir, lança Riddle une fois que l'homme fut à leur hauteur. Tu vas effrayer ma nouvelle proie.»

Il courba l'échine un bref instant face à Tom.

-«Vous voulez parler de cette _chose _assise en face de vous, Maître ? Répondit simplement le bel homme, impassible.»

Harry rougit violemment, balbutiant une piètre réplique qui n'eut le mérite que de faire ricaner Lucius une fois de plus. Le lycéen était encore trop surpris de l'étrange phénoméne s'étant déroulé dans cette salle un moment plus tôt. Bon sang, mais pourquoi les gens faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Le brun se secoua. Cette mascarade n'avait que trop duré. Les insultes de Riddle à son égard lui avaient fait faire une bonne quinzaine de mini-apoplexies**(2)**, et s'il ne sortait pas d'ici, la seizième serait la bonne.

-«Parle, ordonna finalement Riddle, ne se souciant que très brièvement du regard colérique de son vis-à-vis.

- Walden Macnair a été retrouvé mort. _Ils _l'ont tué, Maître, murmura Malfoy à l'oreille de ce dernier, livide.»

A peine Lucius avait-il prononcé ces mots que la poigne de Riddle se refermait violemment sur son verre. Celui-ci se brisa, projetant de nombreux fragments de verre sur le sol. Harry sursauta, les muscles bandés et l'air soupçonneux. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que Malfoy venait d'annoncer à Tom, mais à son expression terrifiante, Harry doutait que ce soit quelque chose de très enthousiasmant. Le lycéen se tortilla sur sa chaise, profondément mal à l'aise. _Il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus en compagnie de ces deux tarés._Il se leva tranquillement de sa chaise, s'attirant le regard frigorifique de Riddle. Un grand sourire fendit son visage en deux avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Lucius, animé d'une farouche détermination.

-«La _chose _vous emmerde, Monsieur Malfoy, articula lentement Harry, balançant le reste de son mojito à la figure du blond.»

N'étant pas d'une nature particulièrement suicidaire, le brun n'attendit pas sa réaction pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il bouscula un serveur, zigzagua entre les tables, hurla aux clients de dégager avant de bondir à l'extérieur, les jambes cotonneuses, son coeur battant à un rythme infernal. Il huma l'air froid de cette nuit d'Octobre, soulagé d'avoir réussi à s'extraire de cette situation pour le moins singulière. Harry en était presque heureux de retrouver sa famille d'accueil. _Presque._

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez avoir des informations concernant la suite de cette fiction, je vous encourage vivement à lire la note présente en début de chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu, à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.<strong>

**Petit rappel**: Walden Macnair est un ami de Lucius Malfoy. C'est le type envoyé à Poudlard pour être le bourreau de Buck ! Il apparaît deux ou trois fois dans les films.

**(1) "**C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous", est une citation de Didier Erasme. (Trouvé sur internet).

**(2) **Une apoplexie se définit de manière générale par une suspension brutale plus ou moins complète des fonctions vitales d'un organisme. Merci Wikipédia.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**petitrat**: Salut ! Wow.. Ta review est géniale. Enfin, elle m'a vraiment motivé ! En fait, maintenant j'ai peur que cette suite ne plaise pas autant que mon prologue... J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je suis très contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Je fais tout mon possible ! Merci énormément pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre 1 t'a plus ! A bientôt!

**Seewa52**: Salut. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une petite review, en espérant que cette suite te plaise tout autant... Merci encore! A bientôt!

**Maly**: Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le prologue t'ait plus, et j'espère sincérement que ce premier chapitre t'a plus également.. Merci encore! A bientôt!


	3. Ta magie m'appartient

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si !

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...) et je soutiens, encore, que cette histoire est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, comme d'habitude, petite croix en haut à droite.

**Couple**: Tom/Harry

**Note**: Ne pas tenir compte des morts présents dans la Saga Harry Potter ! Les Londubat, par exemple, sont vivants. J'ai vu que la scène du Mojito a plu ! On va créer le pairing Lucius X Mojito. Je me tais ? Oui. Je tiens encore à remercier mes revieweurs, qui ne cessent de m'encourager ! Merci également aux followers et à ceux qui mettent cette fiction en favoris. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bonne lecture.

**Petit avertissement: **Il y a de la violence présente en début de chapitre. Bon, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir, on ne sait jamais. Re-bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Ta magie m'appartient**

Tom Riddle asséna à Frank Londubat un violent coup de poing. Poing qui percuta violemment la tempe de ce dernier, qui ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un douloureux gémissement. Sa tête décrivit un arc-de-cercle, un mince filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez cassé, son oeil gauche tuméfié tentant en vain de s'ouvrir dans une pitoyable tentative d'intimidation. Frank se mordit la langue, ravalant le flot de répliques acerbes qui lui aurait valu à coup sûr un châtiment bien pire que ça.

Lucius Malfoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur de la cellule morbide de leur prisonnier, observait ses phalanges meurtries et violacées dues aux nombreux coups qu'il avait infligé à Londubat. Il déplia douloureusement ses doigts, esquissant une grimace légèrement dégoûtée. Ce salaud avait la tête dur. Tout en soupirant, l'homme jeta un regard torve à Riddle.

Celui-ci haletait, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à intervalles irréguliers. Il passa une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux bruns, soupirant exagérément fort avant de s'accroupir près de Loudubat. La tête de ce dernier pendait lamentablement le long de son torse. Son visage, terriblement tuméfié, était méconnaissable. L'enivrante odeur de son sang nécessitait à Tom et à Lucius un sang-froid en béton armé.

-«Monsieur Londubat, n'avez-vous pas une famille ? Murmura t-il tranquillement, son regard carmin le mettant au défi de le contredire.»

Lucius frémit malgré lui. Il haïssait et craignait à la fois le ton qu'employait son maître lors de ces insupportables séances de torture. Ton empreint d'une courtoisie glacée. Il baissa le regard un bref instant tandis que Londubat acquiesçait au prix d'un effort titanesque.

-«Bien, nous progressons, lança Riddle tout en faisant claquer ses paumes de mains, sa réplique suintant l'ironie. Voulez-vous que j'aille les chercher ?

- _Non _! S'enquit de répondre son interlocuteur, le ton de sa voix trahissant son désespoir.»

Un sourire carnassier joua sur les lèvres de Tom, qui leva théâtralement les bras, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. En réalité, Riddle était fou de rage. Littéralement. Et Londubat était actuellement le seul exutoire dont il disposait afin de tarir son sentiment de colère grandissant. Il se massa l'arête du nez dans l'espoir de se calmer tandis que Lucius se rapprochait de lui. Il n'était pas moins en colère que Riddle. S'il ne l'avait pas menacé de terribles représailles, Lucius aurait sans hésitation poursuivi le brun afin d'y assouvir son colère.

_Flash back._

_Blême d'humiliation, Lucius Malfoy saisit une serviette afin d'éponger le Mojito imprégnant son visage. Ses orbes métalliques se recouvraient déjà d'un voile orageux, trahissant son état d'énervement à l'encontre du brun. Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressautait mécaniquement tandis qu'il finissait de s'essuyer, réfléchissant avec cruauté à la punition adéquate qu'il pourrait infliger à Harry Potter. Riddle, figé, abasourdi, stupéfait, observait les mouvements lents et précautionneux de Malfoy. Il ne réagit que lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons, visiblement prêt à assassiner un petit brun au caractère de chien._

_-«Je _t'interdis _de le toucher, Lucius, gronda t-il, ne lâchant pas le blond de son regard meurtrier._

_- Je vais envoyer un Détraqueur à ce petit... Siffla son interlocuteur, livide.»_

_Riddle bondit de sa chaise, saisit Lucius par la nuque et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant, le poussant devant lui sans ménagement. Les muscles bandés et des regrets pleins les yeux, Malfoy ne se démonta pas, allant même jusqu'à ce débattre._

_-«Si tu oses faire une chose pareille, Lucius, sache que je me délecterai devant le spectacle que sera l'extraction de ton âme par le baiser d'un Détraqueur, menaça Riddle d'un ton clairement plus froid. _

_- Maître, je...»_

_La pression qu'exerçait Tom sur sa nuque s'accentua brutalement. Lucius grimaça avant de capituler, baissant le regard à contrecœur. Ses muscles se détendirent et il attendit patiemment que Riddle consente à le relâcher. Ce dernier survola les environs de son regard dégoulinant de haine. Si jamais il retrouvait Harry, il lui ferait amèrement payer cet affront. Ce fut la brusque apparition de Severus qui mit un terme à ses vociférations internes._

_-«Maître, nous avons un membre de l'Ordre, enchaîna t-il précipitamment, son regard d'onyx luisant de satisfaction. _

_- Tu connais la procédure. Je t'écoute._

_- Sujet numéro douze. Frank Londubat. Membre de l'Ordre. Il a une femme, Alice Londubat, et un fils, Neville Londubat. Sa femme fait également partie de l'Ordre. D'après les notes de Macnair, Frank Londubat possède une magie catégorie faible._

_- Faible ? Fit Lucius, qui attendait visiblement des précisions._

_- Il serait capable d'allumer un feu de cheminée, de faire fondre de la neige, de pratiquer la télékinésie sur des objets de petite taille... Londubat a été capturé peu après le décès de Macnair. Sa femme à réussi à s'enfuir. Souhaitez-vous que Greyback lui délie la langue, Maître ?_

_Légèrement pensif, Riddle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Un sourire peu avenant joua sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rende son verdict._

_-«Lucius et moi allons nous occuper de notre invité.»_

_Fin flash back._

Riddle songeait à capturer Alice Londubat lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Lucius. Il tremblait légèrement, les muscles bandés, le regard fixe. L'odeur du sang lui montait au cerveau. Il fut saisi d'un vertige, qui le contraignit à se détourner. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, grinçant des dents.

-«Puis-je prendre l'air, Maître ? Balbutia t-il d'une voix rauque, tentant en vain de reprendre contenance.»

Riddle l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer. Lucius sortit précipitamment de la cellule - non sans avoir jeté à Londubat un dernier regard emplit d'une effrayante avidité, qui fit frissonner son destinataire.

-«Nous sommes seuls, susurra froidement le brun, saisissant non sans délicatesse le menton de son prisonnier. Je ne joue plus, Monsieur Londubat. _Où est-il _?»

Face au regard déterminé de son vis-à-vis, Tom soupira. La bouche obstinément close de Londubat finit par avoir raison de lui. De sa patience. Sans le lâcher, il glissa sa seconde main le long de la nuque de son interlocuteur, qu'il caressa un bref instant. La terreur qu'éprouvait Frank en cet instant était telle qu'il avait une désagréable sensation d'oppression au niveau du cœur. Son estomac se contracta lorsque Riddle promena son index le long de son cou.

-«Vous n'êtes, je suppose, pas un donneur consentant, Monsieur Londubat, murmura t-il fielleusement. Je suppose également que vous savez tout ça... Chasseur de Créatures que vous êtes. Sachez seulement que la douleur qu'éprouve la victime durant la morsure est...

- _Fermez-là _! Hurla Frank, puisant dans ses dernières ressources d'énergies. Fermez-là...»

Le regard de Tom se voila d'une inquiétante sauvagerie. Un sourire carnassier fragmenta son visage en deux, et il se baissa, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du siège où gisait Londubat. Puis, brusquement, il plongea une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier - où sang et transpiration s'étaient coagulés - et fit violemment basculer sa tête en arrière, arrachant un cri étranglé à sa victime.

-«Vous me _dégoûtez_, cracha t-il, son cou à découvert.

- J'inspire ce sentiment à beaucoup de gens, répliqua Riddle, amusé. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à m'arrêter avant de vous tuer.

- Ne.. ne faîtes pas ça... Je ne veux pas devenir comme... comme _vous_, balbutia Frank d'une voix chevrotante.»

Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa supplique. Il fondit sur son cou à une vitesse déconcertante, apposant ses lèvres sur ce dernier. Il attendit un bref instant, dans l'espoir de faire craquer Londubat. Muet de terreur, celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas supplier Riddle de le relâcher, de l'épargner. Il ferma les yeux et attendit son effroyable sentence dans le silence.

* * *

><p>Harry traînait des pieds, jetant quelques regards nerveux par dessus son épaule chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit jugé de suspect. Il appréhendait la réaction de Lucius. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dorsale tandis qu'il s'imaginait le regard haineux et profondément rancunier de Riddle. Plongé dans un tourbillon de sentiments à en perdre la tête, Harry percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. La force du choc le fit tomber sur les fesses, et, sonné, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir son cousin - Dudley Dursley - avant que celui-ci n'ait la cruelle idée de lui retirer ses lunettes. Harry hurla une vague protestation tandis que deux mains moites le relevaient brusquement.<p>

-«Alors, Potter, on pense à son petit copain et on regarde pas où on met les pieds ? Ricana Dudley, qui donna un coup de coude hilare au gorille présent à sa gauche.»

Celui-ci éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que Harry applaudissait au ralenti, une moue exaspérée peinte sur le visage. Il n'apercevait que vaguement la silhouette massive de son cousin, et tout aussi vaguement celle de ses acolytes.

-«Alors, _Dudlynouchet_, on est pas assez confiant pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans ses amis ? Rétorqua froidement le brun, impatient que cette insupportable soirée prenne fin.»

Un vague grognement irrité lui répondit avant qu'un bloc de béton ne le percute en plein visage. Le coup de poing de Dudley lui fit _réellement _cet effet. Le lycéen tituba un instant avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, une main instinctivement plaquée contre son œil droit. Son cerveau momentanément transformé en gelée de cerise, Harry retint à grande peine un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son cousin lui avait fissuré le crâne en deux. La douleur affluait de tout part, le faisant tressaillir. Harry ne resta néanmoins pas à geindre sur le sol. Il se releva d'un bond, furieux et titubant.

-«C'est douloureux, hein, Potter ?»

Harry arqua un sourcil goguenard, tentant en vain de se soustraire à la douleur qu'avait provoqué le coup de son vis-à-vis.

-«Je n'ai absolument _rien _senti. _Try again_.»

Ses amis ricanèrent. Il savait que Dudley se délectait des lamentations des gosses qu'ils tabassaient, aussi sa provocation était-elle un tant soit peu justifiée. Son cousin piqua un fard, levant le poing, prêt à le frapper à nouveau. Harry se recroquevilla, prêt malgré tout à encaisser le coup. Coup qui ne vint pas. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une poigne de fer encerclant l'avant-bras tremblant de son cousin.

-«Tu ne vas pas poser de question. Tu vas dire à tes petits copains de rentrer chez eux, puis tu les imiteras, ordonna une voix clair et ferme, derrière Dudley. Une voix particulière, grave, glacial, autoritaire. Une voix envoûtante.»

Au plus grand étonnement de Harry, il aperçut son cousin acquiescer très lentement, blême. Il congédia ses amis d'un vague murmure tandis que l'homme le relâchait brutalement, comme dégoûté. Dudley tourna ensuite les talons, s'éloignant d'une démarche robotique. Un instant plus tard, Harry retrouvait avec soulagement ses lunettes, tombant nez à nez face à... _Rodolphus_. Le lycéen fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-«C'est une très mauvaise blague ? Se lamenta t-il. C'est vous que je dois remercier ?

- Ne t'avise pas de me remercier, rétorqua sèchement son interlocuteur, ou sinon je m'occupe moi même de ton passage à tabac.»

Sa réflexion fit frémir Harry, qui déglutit difficilement. Il reprit néanmoins très vite contenance, adressant à son aîné un regard dégoulinant d'une fausse empathie.

-«Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, petit ? Gronda finalement Rodolphus, irrité.

- C'est malheureux d'avoir à obéir à Riddle, quand même, admit le brun, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.»

Il comprit avoir visé juste ; ou presque, lorsque Rodolphus pâlit. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas là de son plein gré.

-«C'est Severus qui m'envoie, en réalité, finit par admettre son interlocuteur, les poings serrés en un signe évident d'énervement. C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la mise, ordre ou pas ordre, la prochaine fois que je te croise, ce sera pas pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. On se comprend ?»

Harry éclata de rire - sous le regard décontenancé de Rodolphus - avant de s'approcher de ce dernier. Il lui administra une petite tape sur la joue, un geste indolore mais terriblement humiliant. Mortifié, Rodolphus l'observa un instant avant de saisir le garçon par le col, son regard rubescent le liquéfiant sur place.

-«Je te conseille de faire _très attention _à toi, Potter, susurra t-il d'une voix maîtrisée, quoi qu'empreint de sous-entendus effrayants. Tu ne sais pas dans quel genre de plat tu mets les pieds.»

Et Harry voulait bien le croire. En réalité, des milliers de questions lui brûlaient sournoisement la langue. Il n'en posait aucune à Rodolphus tout simplement pour avoir à éviter ses sarcasmes et ricanements. Par fierté, aussi. Car l'homme et son apparente hostilité ne l'aiderait pas, il le savait.

Pourquoi Snape avait-il envoyé Rodolphus ? Pourquoi lui et non Riddle ? Lucius préparait-il son assassinat dans l'ombre ? Que faisaient les deux hommes actuellement, alors que lui se retrouvait suspendu à quelques centimètre au dessus du sol par un homme qui mourrait d'envie de le frapper ? Et surtout, _surtout_, comment Rodolphus avait-il fait pour que Dudley lui obéisse aussi facilement ?

Son timbre de voix était toujours aussi grave et menaçant, mais il n'y avait plus ce ton envoûtant, aussi délicieux et rafraîchissant qu'un verre d'eau glacée en plein été. Néanmoins, Harry avait retrouvé une étrange caractéristique chez cet homme, caractéristique qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez Riddle. Ses _yeux_. Ses yeux qui se coloraient d'un éclat rougeoyant variant selon son humeur.

Rodolphus finit néanmoins par le relâcher, et Harry n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de déguerpir, peu amène à l'idée d'attiser la colère de cet homme au regard malveillant.

* * *

><p>Harry mordillait son stylo, lorgnant d'un œil las son meilleur ami qui somnolait allègrement, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration sifflante. Il reniflait, grognait, ou gémissait de temps à autre, s'attirant les regards courroucés d'un Binns méprisant. Celui-ci ne s'interrompit pas pour autant, débitant son cours avec une monotonie déprimante.<p>

Harry se préparait psychologiquement à endurer la prochaine heure de cours, à savoir physique-chimie. Il imaginait déjà les répliques acerbes de son professeur, sans compter ses sarcasmes et son regard d'onyx luisant d'un effrayant mépris. Le lycéen administra au roux une petite tape sur la tête lorsque Binns annonça la fin des cours, provoquant un brouhaha enthousiasme. Ron gémit lorsqu'il se souvint de son prochain cours, et c'est en feignant l'engouement que celui-ci rangea ses affaires d'histoire-géographie.

-«C'est vrai, quoi ? Ses cours sont merveilleux ! On ne s'y ennuie pas, c'est un professeur génial, et sa joie de vie ! Tu as vu sa joie de vivre ? C'est magnifique. Pour un peu, j'en serai ému.»

Harry n'offrit en retour qu'un vague sourire intéressé. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour prêter attention aux babillages de son meilleur ami. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de physique-chimie, ignora difficilement les ricanements de Draco Malfoy, pesta intérieurement en entendant la voix nasillarde de Pansy Parkinson, jura lorsque Dean Thomas lui écrasa le pied et enfin, se laissa choir sur son tabouret. Ron s'installa près de lui, raide, prêt à encaisser une quelconque remarque désobligeante de son professeur.

-«Il n'est pas nécessaire de parler, cingla froidement Snape, qui commençait à écrire les indications d'une expérience à réaliser au tableau.»

Remarque inutile étant donné le silence religieux planant dans la salle du professeur. Sa simple présence suffisait à faire taire les élèves les plus bavards.

Hormis quelques reniflements dédaigneux, Snape réussit à refouler sa colère, ne se contentant que de fusiller son élève du regard, ponctuant ses observations par d'insupportables ricanements. Malgré ses lèvres pincées et son regard obstinément fixe, Harry se sentait serein. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Il fit tomber une éprouvette en tentant - _héroïquement _- de sauver la préparation de son meilleur ami, qui basculait inexorablement dans le vide. Cette dernière fila malheureusement entre ses doigts, et ce ne fut pas une mais deux éprouvettes qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol immaculé de la classe de physique chimie. Ce drame valut à Harry deux regards. L'un atterré ; l'autre purement et simplement horrifié.

Paralysé, il sentait - sans même le voir - le regard brûlant que lui adressait Snape. Une peur indicible submergea alors le lycéen, qui pâlit brusquement. Sa gorge se noua, son estomac se révulsa. Il tituba un court instant tandis que cette peur, irrationnelle, inexplicable, envahissait son organisme, absorbant toute sa faible attention. Il jeta un regard torve à Snape, tandis qu'il refoulait un énième haut-le-cœur. Celui-ci arborait un regard rougeoyant teinté d'une satisfaction non-dissimulée. L'air sembla d'autant plus se raréfier lorsque le professeur s'approcha d'une démarche rigide de son élève.

-«N'êtes vous donc qu'un _incapable_, Potter ? Siffla t-il, son ton réfrigérant percutant le brun de plein fouet.»

Cette situation était anormale. Harry s'en rendait vaguement compte. Cette peur l'oppressait. Une peur brute, invraisemblable. Il voulut articuler quelque chose mais ne réussit qu'à siffler un pitoyable gémissement. Lorsque Snape se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, le brun se noya dans son fascinant regard de braise. Un très _bref _instant. Il reprit vite contenance. Son professeur s'approcha un peu plus, et il tendit une main en avant en un signe instinctif de protection.

Et la peur s'évapora.

Un doux sentiment de puissance électrisa Harry tandis qu'une onde jaillissait de sa paume de main, percutant le thorax de Snape, qui se retrouva projeté trois mètres plus loin. Haletant, le souffle saccadé, Harry évalua la situation, mortifié. La salle de classe semblait reprendre vie petit à petit, et il aperçut le regard effaré de son meilleur ami. Un regard où se mêlaient surprise, admiration et interrogation. Tout en s'humectant rageusement les lèvres, le brun survola du regard les mines déconfites et paralysés de ses camarades. Ils avaient _assisté _à la scène. Sans le moindre doute. Le cri terrifié de Hannah Abbot acheva de le décider, et il prit la poudre d'escampette, abandonnant là son professeur et l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Harry longea un couloir, bouscula le concierge - Argus Rusard - faillit piétiner la chatte de ce dernier, qui feula méchamment, avant de traverser la cour de Poudlard, les jambes flageolantes et l'esprit embrouillé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lorsqu'il aperçut Tom Riddle, accompagné de Lucius Malfoy, d'une femme au regard fou et d'un homme comparable à une montagne, Harry ralentit. Comment se faisait-il que... ? Il bifurqua à gauche mais fut vite rattrapé par Riddle, qui l'attira sans ménagement contre son torse, un bras coincé autour de sa gorge, l'autre enserrant sa taille.

-«On va avoir une petite conversation, toi et moi, Harry.»

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos impressions! Merci encore.<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Myo**: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que l'idée du Mojito t'ait plu haha! Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu! A bientôt!

**Maly**: Hey! Haha visiblement cette scène à beaucoup plu! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review, j'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé ce chapitre! A bientôt!

**Guest**: Coucou! Un grand merci pour ta review, et oui, Harry est un aimant à problèmes. Mais on l'aime quand même héhé. En espérant que cette suite t'ait plu! A bientôt!

**cha910**: Hey! Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis contente que ce chapitre 1 t'ait plu! Que penses-tu de cette suite, haha ? Merci encore, à bientôt!

**Choupi**: Hey! Aaaah merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que ce début t'ait plu, en tout cas. Et j'espère que ce petit chapitre 2 t'a également plu! Merci, à bientôt!


	4. La marque

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! L'histoire, si!

**Rating: **M (avec le temps). Par ailleurs, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple:** Tom/Harry

**Note: **Merci énormément à tous les reviewers, qui m'encouragent encore et encore! Merci beaucoup également aux followers et aux mises en favoris! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les chapitres, qui sont relativement courts! Je n'arrive réellement pas à faire des chapitres longs, mais je vais tenter de les rallonger au fil de l'histoire! Promis! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'attends vos impressions.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**La marque**

Assis dans une luxueuse limousine à côté d'un certain Greyback et d'une femme aux ricanements effrayants, Harry ne cessait de gesticuler, profondément mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire pétri d'incompréhension. Tom lui jetait régulièrement des œillades méprisantes, sans se douter le moins du monde que le brun éprouvait en cet instant lui même un profond mépris à son égard. Lucius avait disparu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard peu avant leur départ, non sans avoir jeté à Harry un regard éloquent. L'événement _mojito _lui était visiblement resté en travers de la gorge. Ses yeux pâles l'avaient longuement toisé avant de se détourner.

Le lycéen avait bien tenté de se soustraire de l'étreinte de Riddle, qui l'avait littéralement traîné à l'intérieur du véhicule, en vain. Il s'était donc installé à contrecœur près de Greyback, évitant soigneusement tout contact physique avec ce dernier. Après avoir été quasiment kidnappé par Riddle, Harry avait vainement tenté d'engager la conversation. Son vis-à-vis s'était contenté de renifler dédaigneusement, détournant les yeux peu après, l'ignorant ainsi royalement.

Harry regardait encore sa main droite avec une pointe d'interrogation lorsque la limousine freina, dépassant un magnifique portail en fer forgé flanqué de deux colonnes où une multitude de petits serpents se disputaient une place, gravés à tout jamais dans la pierre. Le véhicule fit quelques mètres supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter. Sans concerter Riddle, Harry bondit à l'extérieur, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Lorsqu'il survola le paysage du regard, il en resta coi. Il se trouvait au sein d'une gigantesque cour, surplombée par un Manoir aux tourelles sombres et effrayantes. Il se dégageait de l'édifice une aura menaçante qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme. Harry s'avança timidement, avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-«Nous visiterons les lieux plus tard, si tu le veux bien ? Susurra Riddle, glacial.»

Sa main quitta la clavicule du brun, frôla ses omoplates et finit sa course au creux de ses reins. Ce contact, pourtant léger, fit frissonner Harry, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure un bref instant. Tom le poussa alors vers l'énorme bâtisse. Il sentait sous sa paume de main les muscles tendus et l'attitude figée du brun, et tenta d'y faire abstraction. Il n'était pas là pour flirter avec Harry. _Vraiment pas_.

Ils grimpèrent une volée de marches avant de déboucher à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. Tout en observant la riche décoration, Harry se demanda jusqu'où s'étalait la richesse de Riddle. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car celui-ci le fit bifurquer à droite. Greyback les devança et ouvrit une porte piètrement dissimulée derrière un épais rideau en flanelle pourpre. Le brun lança un regard torve au visage tendu de Riddle, tentant d'évaluer son degrés d'énervement. La pièce, sobre, arborait une chaise en bois en son milieu. Une fenêtre ronde laissait entrevoir un soleil resplendissant tandis qu'une pile de livres reposait sur un bureau poussiéreux en un équilibre précaire. Riddle congédia Greyback d'un geste nonchalant.

Harry se détourna afin de fusiller le brun du regard. Lorsqu'il avisa la posture déterminée de son vis-à-vis, le regard de Tom se teinta d'une couleur carminée proche du noire. Il poussa brutalement le lycéen, qui atterrit durement contre le dossier de la chaise. Celui-ci retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur avant de se redresser, les poings serrés contre les accoudoirs de cette dernière. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'adresser à Riddle un reniflement méprisant avant que Lucius ne pénètre dans la pièce, Snape sur les talons. La vue de ces yeux pâles fit instinctivement frémir Harry, qui n'en laissa cependant rien paraître.

-«Laissez moi le diagnostiquer, Maître, s'enquit Snape, son visage d'autant plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire.

Riddle fronça brièvement les sourcils, comme s'il évaluait sa proposition, avant d'acquiescer. Severus vint s'accroupir près de Harry tandis que Lucius murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du Lord, visiblement un brin soucieux. Le lycéen s'apprêtait à tendre l'oreille lorsque Snape releva délicatement la manche de son sweat-shirt.

-«Hé ! S'insurgea t-il, outré.»

Snape lui offrit en réponse un regard lourd de menaces, lui ordonnant très clairement de la fermer. Harry obtempéra lorsqu'il aperçut une marque sur son poignet droit, poignet que son vis-à-vis observait avec minutie, un pli anxieux barrant son front. Effectivement, une marque singulière ornait la peau du jeune garçon. Un triangle noir enfermait en son centre un rond, traversé par un trait rectiligne. Le tout était d'une couleur sombre, contrastant contre la pigmentation pâle de son porteur. Harry l'observa, profondément étonné, avant que la poigne de Snape ne la recouvre complètement.

-«Trouves-tu quelque chose, Severus ? Interrogea Riddle d'une voix anormalement calme.»

Un froid glacial enveloppa alors le poignet de Harry, qui tenta de repousser son professeur, en vain. L'étreinte de Snape s'accentua un peu plus. Le lycéen avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui enfonçait dans le bras un millier d'épines gelées.

-«Mais qu'est-ce... Murmura t-il à l'adresse de Snape, les sourcils froncés, son bras tout engourdi par le froid.

- Ce sortilège d'invisibilité ne durera pas éternellement, Potter, alors tachez de dissimuler cette marque, répondit simplement son interlocuteur, sa voix plus basse encore qu'un murmure.»

Il retira enfin sa main, provoquant en Harry un sentiment de soulagement bienvenu. Lorsqu'il consentit à jeter à son poignet un regard torve, seul une marque rouge subsistait. L'étrange dessin n'était plus là. Le jeune homme voulut questionner son professeur du regard, malheureusement celui-ci s'était déjà relevé et époussetait ses vêtements.

-«Il possède une magie catégorie _forte_, finit-il par admettre, son impassibilité retrouvée.»

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose lorsque Riddle asséna au mur un coup de poing rageur. Le plus étonnant ne fut pas qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur, non, le plus étonnant fut que le mur se fissura légèrement.

-«Tes parents, où sont-ils ? Gronda Tom tout en s'approchant lentement, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.»

L'estomac de Harry se contracta et ses poings, posés sur ses genoux, se serrèrent en un geste convulsif. Sa soudaine réticence à répondre surprit son interlocuteur, qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Lorsque les mains du lycéen cessèrent de trembler, il redressa le menton et absorba l'attention de Riddle de son regard froid.

-«Morts, dit-il enfin. Je vis chez ma tante.»

L'atmosphère devint palpable, tant et si bien que Riddle finit par s'adoucir. Il soupira, se massant l'arête du nez avec lassitude tandis que Lucius fixait Harry avec une insistance dérangeante.

-«Depuis quand pratiques-tu la magie ? Demanda le Lord un instant plus tard.

- Depuis approximativement... _Une heure_, répliqua sarcastiquement le lycéen.»

Si Harry faisait actuellement le fier, il n'en n'était pas moins bouleversé. Projeter son professeur de physique-chimie à l'autre bout de la classe n'était effectivement pas un événement anodin. Oh, bien sûr, Harry avait déjà pu, durant sa piètre enfance, remarquer quelques étranges phénomènes. Un jour, alors que la tante Marge venait dîner chez les Dursley, son molosse avait tenté de mordre Harry, qui hurlait à l'aide tandis que Dudley se moquait ouvertement de lui. Moqueries qui ne durèrent que peu de temps lorsque toutes les dents du chien disparurent subitement, pour ne réapparaître que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il y avait également ce jour où son Oncle avait infligé au brun une gifle mémorable. Lorsqu'il avait voulu lui en asséner une seconde, Vernon s'était heurté à un mur invisible, protégeant ainsi Harry, prostré sur le sol. Il avait neuf ans. Inquiet, il avait tenté d'en parler à sa tante. Elle avait seulement persiflé qu'il était un monstre, et que ce qu'il racontait n'était que mensonges. Les dents du chien n'auraient pas disparus, il se serait contenté de le mordre avec plus de délicatesse qu'auparavant, et si son Oncle ne l'avait pas frappé une seconde fois, c'est parce qu'il avait jugé qu'une seule gifle suffisait. Jeune, crédule et déstabilisé à cette époque, Harry les avait cru, se morigénant chaque fois qu'il pensait être _différent. _

-«Ta... Tante, est-ce qu'elle...

- Non, s'enquit Harry, catégorique. Ma tante frôle l'apoplexie chaque fois que le mot magie sort de la bouche de quelqu'un. Et maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui m'arrive.

- Maître, fit Severus, ignorant ainsi le lycéen, qui, outré, lui adressa mentalement un doigt d'honneur. Lucius et moi-même avons lancé un sort d'Amnésie aux élèves, néanmoins il semblerait que Ronald Weasley y soit insensible.

- Amène le moi, se contenta de répondre Riddle.»

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit de sa chaise, l'expression teintée d'une farouche détermination.

-«Non ! Protesta t-il. Vous ne _toucherez _pas à un seul de ses cheveux.»

Tom l'observa un instant de son regard carmin, regard qui fit une nouvelle fois frémir Harry. S'il n'était pas disposé à s'opposer à cet homme, il aurait instinctivement reculé de plusieurs mètres. L'atmosphère s'alourdit une fois de plus lorsqu'il s'approcha du jeune homme, caressant sa joue d'une main glacée.

-«Severus, raccompagne notre invité, ordonna t-il, rompant le contact oculaire venant de s'établir entre lui et le lycéen.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Explosa Harry, un index accusateur pointé sur le Lord. Vous m'amenez ici, vous me posez trois questions et vous voulez que je m'en aille ?»

Il rit jaune.

-«Vous me parlez de magie, vous ne m'expliquez rien de ce qui m'arrive, et vous croyez que je vais tranquillement m'en aller ?»

Son éclat de colère n'impressionna nullement Riddle, qui en parut même plutôt amusé.

-«Lucius, je t'en prie.»

Un sourire carnassier joua sur les lèvres du blond, qui vissa son regard métallique dans celui de Harry. Une vague de terreur submergea ce dernier, qui, paralysé, ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Un soudain vertige le fit tituber et il comprit que le pouvoir qu'avait exercé Lucius au restaurant, la veille, se reproduisait à l'instant même. Harry tenta de détourner le regard, de hurler, de se recroqueviller, rien n'y fit. Ses muscles ne semblaient plus enclin à lui obéir. Il se souvint qu'une même peur l'avait submergé lorsque Snape lui avait mielleusement fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un incapable, une heure auparavant. Sauf qu'à cet instant, la peur qu'il éprouvait semblait avoir été multipliée par dix. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait devint insoutenable. Sa vue se brouilla, ses pensées devinrent incohérentes et Harry s'effondra. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, Malfoy le saisit néanmoins vivement par les aisselles, glissant une main derrière ses genoux afin de le porter convenablement.

-«Bien, ramène le chez lui et tâche de découvrir s'il a un proche encore vivant exerçant la magie, ordonna Riddle à Lucius, qui hocha gravement la tête avant de sortir de la petite salle, la tête de Harry reposant contre son bras.»

Riddle se fit la réflexion que Harry Potter avait définitivement piqué sa curiosité, et pas seulement parce que Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile...

* * *

><p>Frank Londubat, piteusement prostré dans un coin de sa cellule, toisait méchamment Rodolphus Lestrange, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, visiblement las. Il eut un claquement de langue irrité lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme le fixer avec insolence. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil goguenard, éreinté.<p>

Frank tremblait malgré lui. Il avait un teint maladif, des yeux injectés de sang, des cheveux rêches et ne cessait d'avoir des absences, comme s'il s'endormait un bref instant. Une vilaine morsure ornait son cou tandis que quelques hématomes violacées marquaient sa peau à divers endroits de son corps décharné. Une longue estafilade barrait son arcade gauche et saignait légèrement. L'une de ses joues portait une marque rougie, séquelle d'une gifle infligée un moment plus tôt. Frank Londubat ne craignait pas la mort. Il craignait ce qu'il était en train de devenir, et maudissait Riddle un bon millier de fois par jour. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un homme aussi cruel, cupide et mesquin. La haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard menaçait de le faire suffoquer.

-«Alors, _princesse, _je me demandais... Commença Rodolphus, un poil ennuyé. Comment diable mon Maître a-t-il pu s'arrêter ?»

L'homme l'avait affublé de ce surnom ridicule à de nombreuses surprises, tant et si bien que Frank se contenta de l'ignorer. Il lança à son interlocuteur un regard méprisant.

-«Allez donc lui demander, rétorqua t-il faiblement, agacé.»

Lorsque Rodolphus était entré dans sa cellule, Frank avait tout d'abord fermé les yeux, ignorant ainsi toutes ses vaines tentatives de discutions. Visiblement énervé quant à sa réticence à répondre aux questions, l'homme l'avait frappé et longuement menacé. Il avait donc cessé de se défiler, à son plus grand désarroi.

-«J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un fils, continua Rodolphus, une lueur menaçante luisant au fond de son regard sombre.»

Frank s'humecta difficilement les lèvres. Son cou était tellement douloureux qu'il appréhendait chaque geste qu'il devait effectuer. Il abandonna donc l'idée d'acquiescer et murmura une vague approbation, nauséeux. Son corps exigeait un véritable effort physique chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot, aussi en disait-il le moins possible.

-«Il paraît que votre femme est une beauté, fit Rodolphus, un sourire concupiscent jouant sur ses lèvres.»

Cette phrase acheva Londubat, qui se propulsa en avant, tentant de se jeter au cou du brun. Malheureusement, il s'écroula entre ses bras plus qu'il ne l'étrangla. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à sa chemise de marque tandis qu'il suppliait une quelconque entité mystique de l'achever. La douleur était insupportable.

-«C'était brave, admit froidement Rodolphus. Quoique stupide.»

Et sans plus attendre, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le projetant brutalement sur le sol. N'y tenant plus, Frank hurla, portant instinctivement une main à son cou, les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et il gémit une nouvelle fois, frigorifié. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui distribuer la correction qu'il méritait, Rodolphus aperçut Severus pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cellule. Sa colère s'envola, laissant place à une franche interrogation.

-«Lucius ramène Potter chez lui, tâche de le surveiller, ordonna Snape, ne jetant à Londubat qu'un regard torve et indifférent.

- Lucius n'est-il pas assez grand pour surveiller un adolescent ? Rétorqua froidement son vis-à-vis.

- Souviens toi seulement de notre accord, Rodolphus.»

Snape tourna les talons, son manteau noir voltigeant derrière lui. La porte claqua bruyamment, engloutissant le cri de rage que venait d'émettre Rodolphus, son regard dégoulinant de haine. Il détestait être manipulé par ce stupide personnage . Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Il se retourna très lentement vers Frank Londubat, les muscles bandés. Il était le seul exutoire dont il disposait pour l'instant. Il leva le poing, indifférent quant aux suppliques du malheureux prisonnier.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Harry se réveilla, une douloureuse migraine menaçait de faire exploser sa boîte crânienne. Il grogna un vague juron à l'adresse de Lucius avant de consentir à ouvrir les yeux, nauséeux. Il se trouvait vraisemblablement sur la banquette arrière d'un luxueux véhicule, à en juger par l'odeur de cuir émanant de son siège. Le lycéen se redressa et avisa avec délice un verre d'eau, posé près de lui.<p>

-«La belle aux bois dormant s'est enfin réveillé ? Maugréa la voix traînante et dénuée d'émotions de Lucius Malfoy.»

N'ayant pas le moins du monde remarqué sa présence, Harry sursauta violemment, projetant le verre sur l'homme assis à sa droite. L'eau se déversa sur le pantalon de ce dernier, qui se figea violemment, visiblement sur le point de commettre un meurtre aussi sanglant que prémédité. Son regard pâle se posa un bref instant sur le brun, qui observait, effaré, le bel homme.

-«Ce n'est réellement pas ce que vous croyez, affirma t-il d'une voix faussement désolée.

- Cela devient une bien mauvaise manie que de renverser le contenu de vos verres sur moi, Potter, rétorqua Malfoy, glacial.

- Bon et bien, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous, mais il est vraiment temps que je m'en aille !»

Harry ouvrit brutalement sa portière, laissant un vent glaciale emplir l'habitacle. Le conducteur, surpris, freina brutalement, projetant ses passagers contre le dossier de leur siège. Le lycéen profita de ce freinage inopiné pour bondir à l'extérieur, ignorant les vociférations menaçantes de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, la veille du week-end...<em>

Harry somnolait, assis à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie de Cho, sa petite amie. Celle-ci débitait un tel nombre de bêtises à la minute que c'en était devenu une litanie. Le lycéen ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il trouvait Cho Chang magnifique, c'était un fait indéniable. Avec ses doux yeux en amandes, sa peau délicieusement hâlée et ses cheveux sombres, dégoulinant le long de son dos droit, elle dégageait une aura attrayante, quasiment envoûtante. Oui, c'était une belle femme. Par ailleurs, elle possédait des formes généreuse, qu'elle mettait en valeur avec excellence.

-«Tu penses que ma tailleur chanel irait avec mes louboutins ? Lança t-elle, pensive. Oui, évidemment ! »

Néanmoins, Harry trouvait leur relation fade. Sans grand intérêt. Cho parlait, il écoutait. Elle critiquait, il approuvait. Elle menaçait, il souriait. Il savait les colères de sa petite amie légendaire et ne voulait en aucun cas la froisser. Tous deux payèrent leur chocolat viennois avant de sortir du café, leurs mains jointes en un geste amoureux. Harry appréciait ce genre de moment, où ils déambulaient dans la rue, heureux, naïfs et amusés. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme s'il n'avait pas projeté son professeur de physique-chimie trois mètres plus loin d'un simple mouvement de poignet, comme si Riddle n'avait pas clairement menacé Ronald, comme si Snape n'avait pas dissimulé sa marque à l'aide d'une quelconque magie, comme si Lucius n'avait pas abusé de son étrange pouvoir pour le ramener chez lui... Non, _il ne pouvait pas._Il appelait régulièrement Ronald, s'assurant ainsi qu'il allait bien, qu'aucun _psychopathe _ne l'avait malencontreusement kidnappé au détour d'une ruelle.

Cho entraîna Harry le long d'une fontaine étincelante, et la brune insista pour qu'ils prennent une photo. Le lycéen leva les yeux au ciel, intérieurement exaspéré, avant de lui offrir un sourire crispé. La jeune fille lâcha un gloussement enjoué et se positionna près de son petit copain, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Cho tandis qu'il tendait son téléphone portable vers eux. Un _clac_ sonore eut tout juste temps de retentir avant que ledit portable ne disparaisse entre les mains d'un homme aux cheveux bruns. Celui-ci toisa Cho avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé avant de balancer le téléphone dans la fontaine en un geste nonchalant .

-«Mais vous êtes malade ! Glapit la jeune fille, choquée.»

Harry, quant à lui, fixait avec une certaine inquiétude le regard rougeoyant de Tom Riddle.

-«Ses lèvres ne t'appartiennent plus, désormais, dit-il à Cho. Il te quitte.»

Et sans attendre une quelconque approbation de la part de Harry, Riddle le balança sur son épaule tel un fétu de paille, indifférent quant aux menaces de représailles proférées par le lycéen.

-«Nous devons parler, soupira t-il, feignant le désespoir. Une fois de plus.»

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu.J'espère que vous avez reconnu la marque que porte Harry haha! La marque des Reliques de la Mort. (Je le précise au cas où). Ah et oui Cho est riche haha! J'attends impatiemment vos impressions.<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**yuishifuji** : Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis très contente quele chapitre deux t'ait plu! Et j'espère également que celui-ci t'a plu! Merci encore! A bientôt.

**shishi-sama**: Hey! Un gr and merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre deux t'ait plu! Je vais faire en sorte que la suite soit plus intéressante encore! Merci encore et à bientôt!

**K.S**: Hey! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review! Je suis contente que le début de cette fanfiction te plaise, en tout cas! Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus également! Merci encore et à bientôt, j'espère!

**Maly**: Hey! Haha je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé le chapitre deux intéressant! Et celui-ci, qu'en penses-tu ? Merci encore! A bientôt!

**Myo**: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et encore désolé pour ces chapitres courts! Je suis très nulle pour en rédiger des longs, excuse-moi. Et je suis d'accord, il est impossible de ne pas briser une éprouvette haha! Tu vas voir pour ce qui est de Harry ! Merci encore pour ta review! A bientôt!


	5. Le banc

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire, si !

**Rating**: M (avec le temps..) et je précise, encore et toujours, qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc pour les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Couple**: Harry/Tom et peut-être un Théodore/Blaise ainsi qu'un Hermione/Ronald.

**Note**: Dans ma fic, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini sont plus âgés que Harry (de seulement quelques années). Ils connaissent Draco, mais assez vaguement pour le moment. Ah, et j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il vous surprendra! Une nouvelle fois, je remercie les revieweurs, les nouveaux et anciens followers et les mises en favoris, en espérant que cette fic ne cesse de vous plaire au fil du temps ! J'attends vos impressions.

Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court, le prochain sera plus long.

_**Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma femme, ma sœur, ma reine, mon amie, Li!**_

**Je réponds aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.**

**Chapitre 4**

**Le banc**

Harry eut beau proférer une panoplie d'effrayantes menaces, frapper le dos de son porteur avec fougue, jurer, maudire , hurler, Riddle ne le lâcha pas, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il décida de s'arrêter lorsque, las, le brun cessa de se débattre, sa tête reposant négligemment le long de son dos. Il continuait de marmonner quelques injures obscènes de temps en temps, furieux. Finalement, il se retint de cracher une quelconque remarque acerbe lorsque Tom s'arrêta, le déposant tranquillement au sol. Lorsque ses baskets heurtèrent le sol, Harry se retint difficilement de frapper Riddle.

_-«Récapitulons_, grommela t-il, se massant l'arête du nez avec agacement. Vous vouliez me parler, _encore _?»

Son petit voyage sur le dos de Riddle avait remonté la manche de son sweat-shirt, aussi la rabaissa t-il prestement. La marque était de nouveau visible, il le savait, et craignait les avertissements de Snape malgré lui.

-«Dînons, annonça Tom, soudain enjoué.»

La proposition était tellement surprenante qu'Harry sursauta, un air soupçonneux peignant instantanément ses traits. Il plissa les yeux, analysant l'expression de son vis-à-vis, avant de soupirer, exaspéré quant au comportement lunatique de Tom Riddle.

-«Je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit-il simplement, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons. Voyez-vous, ma petite copine m'attend, elle est sans doute bouleversée et terrifiée, et...»

Harry devint subitement silencieux. Le regard glacial et dénué d'émotions de son interlocuteur le fit frissonner, une fois de plus. Le regard rubescent de Riddle sembla s'enflammer lorsque le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière. Sa main vint directement s'enrouler autour du poignet de ce dernier, qui tenta, en vain, de la carboniser de son regard d'émeraude.

-«Tu m'appartiens, siffla t-il froidement, les sourcils froncés, comme si cette déclaration suffirait à convaincre Harry d'accepter sa demande.»

Celui-ci craqua. La gifle qui retentit un instant plus tard lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il abaissa son bras, tremblant, le poing serré et les muscles bandés. Les lèvres pincées, il vit le regard de Riddle s'assombrir brusquement, avant de s'adoucir tout aussi brusquement, à son plus grand étonnement. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard un long moment. Harry osa enfin esquisser un geste précautionneux. Il tâta ses poches et en sortit une paire d'écouteurs, qu'il enfonça dans ses oreilles, avant de lancer une quelconque musique entraînante. Il dépassa Riddle, le visage définitivement fermé.

Tom cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner les talons, rejoignant le lycéen en trottinant. Il lui vola une oreillette, sous le regard désapprobateur et irrité de celui-ci, avant de l'enfoncer dans son oreille, un poil curieux. Il ressentait un désagréable sentiment au creux de l'estomac. Comme s'il.. _Culpabilisait_. Tom faillit rire nerveusement, et dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'en empêcher, incrédule. Non... _Impossible_. Pourquoi culpabiliserait-il ? Harry lui appartenait, non ? Personne n'avait rejeté ses propositions. Personne. Tout ceux qui retenaient son attention lui appartenaient. Il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, ne se servant que très rarement du pouvoir de séduction qu'il possédait. Il hésitait clairement à s'en servir sur Harry. Ce dernier lui tomberait alors immédiatement dans les bras, et finirait immanquablement dans son lit, s'arc-boutant sous ses caresses. Plus il observait Harry, plus il _l'obsédait_.

Son petit grain de beauté, contrastant délicieusement contre sa peau claire, positionné sous son œil gauche. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses mais abîmées à force d'être mordues. Son regard vif, insolent, un brin irritant. Ses lunettes rondes cerclées de fer, glissant sur son nez légèrement retroussé. Oui, il lui plaisait. Il lui fallait. Coûte que coûte.

L'oreillette qu'il possédait se mît alors à cracher une chanson entraînante, et il se surprit à l'adorer. Sans le concerter, Harry s'assit sèchement sur un banc vert à la peinture écaillé. Tom ralentit brutalement, s'apprêtant à suivre le mouvement, lorsque le lycéen décida de _se coucher _sur le banc. Il tourna son visage vers Riddle et lui adressa un sourire goguenard, empreint d'un défi non-négligeable. Son vis-à-vis renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'asseoir tranquillement en tailleur sur le sol, face au banc, indifférent quant aux regards interloqués des passants. Il ravala sa dignité, sa fierté et sa colère et arqua à son tour un sourcil goguenard. Harry éclata de rire. Sa gifle semblait avoir calmé les ardeurs de Riddle, sans pour autant le départir de son caractère lunatique. Lui, qui d'habitude si fier aurait exigé un place près de lui, s'était docilement assis par terre, impassible.

Harry se mît à fredonner, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, tandis que Riddle ne le regardait plus comme une proie, mais comme un Homme. Son regard s'était teinté d'une très jolie couleur noire. Le lycéen n'était pas crédule au point de ne pas se rendre compte de l'unicité de ce moment. Bientôt, le regard de Tom suinterait à nouveau de sensualité, il redeviendrait sec, froid, irritable et en oublierait peut-être cet instant. A cette idée, l'estomac du jeune homme se contracta et il frémit. S'il n'était pas amoureux de la personnalité de son vis-à-vis, il admirait néanmoins sa détermination, son charisme et son impassibilité. Comme s'il se refusait d'exposer ses sentiments. Comme s'il voulait paraître fort, inébranlable. L'esprit de cet homme était définitivement inexpugnable. Harry hésita à l'interroger, concernant sa magie, mais se retint. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait cet idiot de Rodolphus et en profiterait pour le harceler. Il rit légèrement en imaginant l'expression clairement exaspérée de ce dernier.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il était <em>encore <em>dans la cellule de Londubat. Cellule que ce dernier partageait dorénavant avec une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des œillades aussi méprisantes que menaçantes. L'ordre de Severus était clair. Ne pas toucher à la fille. Reniflement dédaigneux. _Ne pas toucher à la fille. _Sourire goguenard.

-«Arrête, Ginny, tu vas le faire craquer, lança finalement Frank, un brin amusé.»

Son dernier tête à tête avec Lestrange avait été difficile, étant donné que celui-ci l'avait longuement passé à tabac, mais il se sentait aujourd'hui un peu mieux. Assez pour sortir quelques railleries de temps en temps, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Rodolphus. Il avait repris des couleurs et un peu de poids et se sentait un peu plus confiant. Il savait que ces symptômes n'étaient que les conséquences de son unique entrevue avec Riddle. Il haïssait ce qu'il devenait, il se le répétait sans cesse, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être _soulagé_. La douleur constante qu'il éprouvait ces derniers temps l'épuisait, et il était au bord du gouffre.

Il jeta un regard torve à sa nouvelle colocataire, Ginny Weasley. Il avait failli s'effondrer en l'apercevant. Il était un ami de longue date de la famille Weasley, aussi fut-il heureux de constater qu'aucun mal n'avait été fait à la jeune fille, et qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce que Snape lèvre l'ordre qu'il avait proféré.

-« Tu m'emmerdes, Londubat, grogna Rodolphus, irrité. Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper.

- Tu te préoccupes de moi, maintenant ? Railla celui-ci, feignant l'étonnement.

- Je me préoccupe seulement du temps qu'il me reste à te supporter dans cet espace exigu, gémit son interlocuteur, désespéré.»

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, les faisant tous les trois violemment sursauter.

-«Deux loups-garous à l'étage, s'enquit Severus, une vilaine griffure ornant son bras gauche. Il portait un masque blanc recouvrant l'intégralité de son visage. Le plus jeune des Weasley et le loup gris. C'est celui-ci qu'il nous faut. Va t-en occuper.»

L'expression insolente de Ginevra s'évapora, laissant place à une franche inquiétude. Elle voulut se lever, prêt à incendier les deux hommes lorsque Frank l'en dissuada du regard. Après un grognement de frustration, la jeune fille se rassit à contrecœur, maudissant les parois rugueuses et humides de la cellule. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, après les cours, un homme l'avait ceinturé, bandé les yeux, entraîné dans un véhicule et l'avait finalement conduit ici. Elle avait rapidement compris qui étaient ses agresseurs et leurs motivations et avait, bien malgré elle, tenté de les convaincre de laisser tomber, en vain.

Rodolphus soupira, enfila un masque semblable à celui de Severus et sortit de la cellule. Il monta plusieurs volée de marches et déboucha dans le hall d'entrée, entièrement saccagé. Un hurlement bestial le fit frissonner et il aperçut un loup gris, pendu au lustre, de la bave dégoulinant le long de sa gueule entrouverte, découvrant des crocs d'une longueur impressionnante. Celui-ci se jeta sur le sol, éclatant le sol marbré, avant de bondir vers Rodolphus, qui l'évita habilement. Ce louveteau était un amateur. Il n'avait _aucune _chance. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un quart de seconde. Ses canines s'allongèrent lentement, surplombant sa lèvre inférieure. Il lâcha un cri et sauta sur le loup garou à une vitesse surprenante, enroulant ses jambes autour de son corps. Ses crocs se plantèrent sans ménagement dans la puissante épaule du loup-garou, qui hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il tenta de l'atteindre, en vain, avant de rouler sur le sol, désarçonnant le vampire, qui fut projeté un peu plus loin. Rodolphus eut tout juste le temps de grommeler une injure avant qu'une masse ne le percute de plein fouet. Des lumières blanches dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis que son dos percutait durement le mur, y creusant un profond trou. Sonné, il tomba à quatre pattes, et ce fut un étonnant réflexe qui lui permit d'éviter les griffes du loup-garou, qui se plantèrent à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Rodolphus esquissa une grimaçe légèrement dégoûtée avant de se craquer les articulations des doigts.

Son regard se teinta d'une inquiétante couleur rougeoyante et il bondit sur son adversaire, lacérant, hurlant et mordant sans répit. Le pelage gris de la créature se colora rapidement de son sang et elle s'écroula en gémissant. Rodolphus finit le travail à coup de poings. Sa force, sa colère et sa détermination s'étaient retrouvée décuplées à la vue du sang, aussi se savait-il atteint d'une douce invincibilité. Lorsqu'enfin il consentit à s'arrêter, les poings ensanglantés, le masque de travers, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à intervalles irréguliers, son adversaire reprit forme humaine. Celle d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en geignant, sa peau pâle recouverte d'hématomes, de morsures et d'estafilades. Snape apparut aux côtés de Rodolphus un berf instant plus tard, Lucius sur les talons, ainsi que Carrow, Greyback et Bellatrix.

-« Parfait, fit Snape, un hochement de tête satisfait soulignant ses paroles. Libère la fille. Sinon les attaques ne cesseront de se multiplier. Le Maître veut interroger ce gamin.»

Le professeur observa Ronald Weasley, piteusement prostré sur le sol, tremblant. Il savait que cette attaque n'était pas préméditée, mais impulsive. La preuve, le jeune homme n'avait été accompagné que de deux loups-garous, qui s'étaient enfuis sous l'assaut de nombreux vampires. Snape savait que son élève n'était pas humain lorsque son sortilège d'Amnésie ne l'avait pas atteint. Il savait également que sa famille faisait parti de l'Ordre, mais ne pouvait le prouver. Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour l'intégrer à ce dernier. Sa mission première était effectivement d'acquérir la confiance du vieil homme, et il se savait sur le bon chemin. Un bref sourire éclaira son visage - consciencieusement caché sous un masque - lorsqu'il pensa à la suite du _plan_. Oh, oui, il était sur le bon chemin.

* * *

><p>Severus apparut brutalement auprès de Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il avisa leur posture étrangement complice, il haussa les sourcils, abasourdi. A peine son maître avait-il saisi son expression qu'il se relevait prestement, balançant son oreillette à Harry, qui la saisit maladroitement, confus. Snape s'approcha de Tom afin de lui murmurer les dernières nouvelles. Un sourire effrayant et typiquement carnassier joua sur les lèvres de ce dernier, qui congédia le professeur d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Celui-ci s'exécuta, s'éclipsant rapidement.<p>

-«Vous êtes bizarre, avoua finalement Harry, las des sautes d'humeurs de son vis-à-vis.

- Bizarre ? S'enquit vivement Riddle, une expression profondément méfiante peignant ses traits. Je n'ai rien de b...

- Vous n'êtes pas bizarre ? L'interrompit Harry, ponctuant sa question ironique par un rire amer. Vous vous obstinez à ne rien me dire concernant ma magie, vous menacez mes amis, vous ne m'expliquez pas l'intérêt que vous me portez, vous me jugez comme vous étant acquis, vos phalanges sont meurtries, comme si vous aviez tabassé quelqu'un, vos hommes de mains apparaissent à tout bout de champs, Malfoy m'a fait quelque chose d'étrange et deux minutes après, pouf, inconscient, vous vous intéressez à mes origines, vos yeux sont rouges, et vous n'êtes pas _bizarre _? Vous cachez quelque chose de louche, Riddle, et je découvrirais ce que c'est.

-Il n'y a rien à découvrir, Harry, rétorqua sèchement le concerné.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?»

Tom eut un infime moment d'hésitation avant de craquer. Il empoigna les avant-bras du lycéen et ferma les yeux. Le paysage se brouilla, Harry eut une désagréable sensation d'étirement au niveau du nombril et fut saisi d'un violent vertige. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans un salon richement décoré. Il voulut interroger Riddle mais celui-ci avait plongé son envoûtant regard de braise dans le sien. Une étrange chaleur submergea le brun, qui plissa les yeux. Il éprouvait l'irrépressible envie _d'embrasser _Riddle.

De son côté, celui-ci éprouvait un minuscule, infime, sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait cédé à la facilité et exerçait à présent son pouvoir sur le lycéen, qui gémissait d'anticipation. Il n'y arriverait jamais autrement. Tom fondit sur son cou et y déposa ses lèvres. Il saisit un morceau de peau entre ses dents, ses mains parcourant avidement le corps de Harry, à la recherche d'un quelconque point sensible.

-«Arrêtez, réussit finalement à bredouiller ce dernier. Je ne sais... Pas ce que vous faites mais.. J'accepte votre proposition de dîner si vous arrêtez.»

Tom se figea brutalement. Comment Harry avait-il pu se soustraire à la _tentation _? Il recula très lentement, ses yeux se délivrant de l'envoûtement qu'il exerçait sur le jeune homme. Le brun recula, butant contre un bureau, qu'il contourna rapidement, fébrile.

-«Il y a _quelque chose _à découvrir, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Vous savez sans doute faire beaucoup de choses, Riddle, mais vous ne savez pas mentir.»

Tom eut une moue légèrement amusée. Il se dégageait du jeune homme une farouche détermination. Cette constatation l'amusa d'autant plus. La chasse serait mille fois plus excitante si Harry cherchait à découvrir la vérité. Mais il apposerait des limites. Le jeune homme ne devait en aucun cas être au courant de _tout_. Il s'approcha lentement de ce dernier, baissant légèrement le regard afin de lui prouver qu'il ne tenterait pas de le soumettre une nouvelle fois à l'aide de son pouvoir. Il le saisit ensuite par la taille et ferma les yeux, visualisant l'endroit où Harry se baladait avec Cho Chang une heure plus tôt. Le lycéen s'affala aussitôt contre son torse, nauséeux, ses mains agrippant désespérément sa chemise noire. Lorsque leurs jambes heurtèrent doucement le banc vert à la peinture écaillée, Harry s'éloigna vivement de son vis-à-vis en titubant. Tom le jaugeait de son regard inquisiteur, un brin soucieux. Il hésitait à lancer un sort d'amnésie au lycéen.

-«Comment faites-vous ça ? S'enquit immédiatement ce dernier, une fois ses esprits recouvrés.»

Riddle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

-«Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, découvre-le, Harry.»

Et il disparut en un clin d'oeil, laissant un homme sceptique, apeuré et pétri d'incompréhension derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Comment Riddle avait-il <em>osé <em>? Cette malencontreuse expérience ne lui avait apporté qu'un seul point positif : Il ne l'avait _absolument _pas reconnu. Un sourire enjoué étira ses lèvres tandis que la jeune asiatique bifurquait dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards. Elle déposa son sac-à-main à ses pieds et visualisa intérieurement une femme brune aux courbes généreuses et à l'aura attrayante.

Une minute plus tard, elle était _devenue _cette femme. Terminé, ce corps d'adolescente ! Terminé, ces cheveux trop lisses et ces yeux trop sombres ! La jeune femme se baissa et tâta l'intérieur de son sac. Elle en sortit un miroir, qu'elle positionna à quelques centimètres de son visage rayonnant de beauté.

Elle possédait dorénavant une peau laiteuse, des yeux d'un doré commun aux démons, des traits délicats entourés d'une chevelure brune retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Des lèvres roses et pulpeuse, un corps de rêve, il était définitivement _bon _d'être un **succube(1)**. Elle abandonna momentanément le prénom correspondant à son corps d'adolescente, heureuse comme jamais. Elle toucha son miroir du bout des doigts, rêveuse.

-«Bon retour parmi nous, _Léna_.»

Elle devait _impérativement_ contacter Nott et Zabini.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? De cette fin ? Du banc ? Du combat RodolphusRonald ? Je vous remercie énormément de m'avoir lu, et j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. J'attends donc impatiemment vos impressions, comme toujours. Merci!

**(1) **Un succube est un démon qui peut changer d'apparence à l'infini, mais qui prend toujours l'apparence de magnifiques jeunes femmes. Les succubes se nourissent de l'énergie vitale des hommes durant les rapports sexuels (sans avoir forcément à les tuer). En gros, les succubes sont magnifiques en permanences et se nourrisent d'orgasmes. Que demandez de plus ?

_Léna _signifie Séductrice en latin. Enfin, je crois, je suis pas sûre.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Maly :** Hey! Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que la suite t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! Ouah, la première fois ? Et bien j'espère que ça continuera! J'attendrai ton avis haha! Merci encore, bisous!

**A**: Moi y'a pas que des vampires! Y'a des loups-garous. Et des succubes, c'est pas nouveau ça, haha ? En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aies quand même cliqué et lu ma fic, et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira! Merci encore!

**K.S**: Haha, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu! Et celui-ci alors ? :D Oui, je t'ai comprise! (y'a eu la phrase 'JE VOUS AI COMPRIS!' dans ma tête, c'était marrant. Oui.) Ce passage à plu visiblement, et tant mieux ! ** Alors, cette suite, elle t'a plu ? Merci encore!


	6. Femmes fatales

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! L'histoire, si!

**Rating: **M (avec le temps). Par ailleurs, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple:** Tom/Harry

**Note: **Hey! J'ai des précisions assez importantes à vous dire! Donc lisez, même si vous vous en fichez. Il apparaît dans ce chapitre deux OCs, l'un d'eux - **Lilith Firehouse **- appartient à l'auteur **Zephineange **! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille **fortement **d'aller lire son calendrier de l'Avent Harry Potter! Vous ne trouverez pas plus original (et il y en a, une panoplie de calendrier de l'Avent !). C'est une _très _bonne fic. Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris, il me semble. Merci encore à tous les reviewers, followers et mises en favoris qui m'encouragent à continuer. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture_**! Le titre de ce chapitre est un clin d'oeil aux deux OCs femmes présentes dans le chapitre.**_

**Je réponds aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre.**

**Chapitre 5**

**Femmes fatales**

Blaise Zabini se massait l'arête du nez, tentant vainement d'ignorer les ondes négatives que dégageaient Théodore Nott, négligemment appuyé contre un mur à quelques mètres de lui. Léna n'avait jamais tenu Nott en très haute estime. Elle le comparait souvent à un simplet, fainéant et aisément irritable. Le concerné, quant à lui, n'hésitait pas à rabaisser le Démon, le haïssant purement et simplement. Ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas et avaient, au plus grand désarroi de Zabini, de nombreuses occasions de le prouver au reste du monde.

-«Tu es _sûre _que Riddle ne t'a pas reconnu ? Insista Blaise, un pli anxieux barrant son front.»

C'était un bel homme, au charisme indéniable. Il se dégageait de lui un perpétuel sentiment de confiance. Séduisant dans son costume blanc, contrastant agréablement contre sa peau foncée, l'homme observait Léna de son regard chocolat, son sempiternel sourire en coin resplendissant ses traits.

-«Nous parlons bien du même Riddle, au moins ? Ce Maître Vampire, qui possède une magie tellement puissante qu'on ne le lui a attribué aucune catégorie et qui a failli te tuer en te projetant contre le mur d'une chambre d'hôtel ? Railla Théodore, les bras croisés contre son torse.»

Nott, malgré sa condition humaine, possédait une magie catégorie _forte _et se retrouvait souvent en compagnie d'êtres fantastiques, tels les vampires, loups-garous, naïades, trolls, nains, hypogriffes, leprauchans et bien malgré lui, _succube_. Avec ces cheveux bruns élégamment coiffés et son petit sourire condescendant, il possédait un physique simple mais attrayant.

-«Parce que tu connais d'autres Riddle, toi ? Rétorqua sèchement Léna, assise en tailleur sur le bureau de Zabini.

- Si tu avais réussi à le tuer dans cette _stupide _chambre, tu ne serais actuellement pas en train de draguer Harry Potter, fit sombrement remarquer Théodore, indifférent quant au cri outré que lâcha le Démon.

- Je le fais pour me rapprocher de Dumbledore ! S'insurgea ce dernier, son regard flamboyant désintégrant Nott sur place.»

Ce dernier ricana, répéta la phrase de Léna, qu'il agrémenta d'une touche terriblement niaise. Léna brandit bien haut son majeur, furieuse. Blaise eut un claquement de langue irrité, exaspéré quant à leur comportement enfantin.

-«C'est bon ? Fit-il froidement. Vous avez fini ? Peut-être faudrait-il envisager une solution ? Léna, s'il ne t'a pas reconnu la première fois, il te reconnaîtra la seconde fois, crois moi. Et puis, il traîne dangereusement autour de Potter, ces temps-ci. C'est mauvais.

- On pourrait faire appelle à Lilith Firehouse, suggéra Nott, pensif.

- Lilith est une vampire solitaire, elle n'est à la botte de personne, répliqua le succube, ponctuant sa remarque par un ricanement sournois. Et sûrement pas à la tienne, Nott.

- Pourtant, j'ai bien un succube, non ? Répondit innocemment celui-ci, fixant hargneusement Léna. »

Face au regard profondément agacé de Zabini, la jeune femme s'abstint de répliquer l'une des nombreuses remarques acerbes lui brûlant méchamment la langue. Elle se contenta donc de renifler avec dédain, les lèvres pincées.

-«Contactez Firehouse, ordonna t-il, fixant successivement Nott et Léna.»

Ils acquiescèrent à contrecœur et quittèrent immédiatement la pièce.

* * *

><p>Théodore se lamentait, jurait, grognait et maudissait, marchant à pas vifs auprès de Léna, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les geignements du jeune homme, tiquant lorsqu'il se montrait un tantinet trop vulgaire. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, elle-même trop énervée pour articuler quoique ce soit. Pourquoi Firehouse se trouvait-elle à <em>Tokyo<em>, au _Japon_, dans un putain d'_hôtel _?

Ils avaient quitté le bureau de Zabini seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Théodore avait usé d'une quelconque magie afin d'arriver en plein cœur de Tokyo, magie qui l'avait éreinté plus que nécessaire, et Léna s'était retrouvée avec un boulet dans les pattes, tant et si bien qu'elle avait finalement craqué et avait accordé au brun une pause -de courte durée cependant.

Ils déambulaient à présent dans les rues bondées et éclairées de Tokyo, habillés en tout et pour tout d'une ample robe noire, agrémentée d'une capuche qu'il avait rabattu sur leur tête. Léna bifurqua brusquement, arrachant à Théodore un glapissement étranglé. Elle ricana face au regard faussement désinvolte de ce dernier, qui insultait encore Lilith un instant plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent pas dénicher le _Best Western Shinjuku Astina Hotel. _C'était un édifice imposant, comportant de très nombreuses fenêtres. Il ne semblait pas très jeune, et n'était pas très beau, mais le fait était que Firehouse se trouvait là-dedans. Effectivement, Léna avait usé de ses nombreux et richissimes contacts afin de retrouver cette vampire qui ne cessait de se déplacer dans le monde entier. Théodore avait frôlé l'apoplexie lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé où la jeune femme se trouvait actuellement.

Après un haussement d'épaule fataliste, Nott s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, grommelant quelques indistinctes paroles qui ne manquèrent pas de faire ricaner le succube. Le hall, éclairée, semblait désert, hormis le réceptionniste, un japonais aux traits fatigués et au dos légèrement voûté. Théodore s'avança et, ignorant les paroles de politesses du vieil homme, lâcha du bout des lèvres le nom de Lilith. L'homme arqua un sourcil vaguement interrogateur mais ne posa aucune question, se contentant de dire le chiffre _16 _en un anglais tout à fait correct.

Léna hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers. Ils grimpèrent plusieurs volées de marches et débouchèrent au second étage. Ils plissèrent les yeux, à l'affût du chiffre seize, qu'ils trouvèrent un moment plus tard. Nott se craqua les articulations des doigts, nerveux, tandis que le Démon levait les yeux au ciel.

-«Lilith Firehouse ? Lança t-il tout en ouvrant délicatement la porte.»

Un arme - comparable à un Beretta - customisée se retrouva immédiatement pointée sur elle. Léna se figea, stoppant Nott dans son élan. Lilith Firehouse les jaugeait de son regard vif, une expression de pure méfiance peignant ses traits. Elle possédait une crinière rousse flamboyante, dont quelques mèches éparses retombaient le long de son visage dynamique.

-«Cette arme est chargée de projectiles empoisonnés, alors si vous êtes un loup-garou, je vous conseille _fortement _de rebrousser chemin, dit-elle, glaciale.

- Des problèmes avec nos amis les bêtes ? Railla le Démon, un brin amusé. Je m'appelle Léna, je suis un succube, et voici Théodore. C'est un magicien, rien de bien terrible.»

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard noir, empreint d'une amertume non-dissimulée. Il se contenta néanmoins de se renfrogner, lançant un bref _bonjour _à Lilith, qui se détendit un peu.

-«Un succube et un humain doté de magie... Vous formez un couple bien étrange, tous les deux, fit remarquer Lilith. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?»

Théodore et Léna se concertèrent du regard un très bref moment.

-«Connaissez-vous un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle ?»

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une atroce migraine, qui le fit gémir d'anticipation. Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, assailli de questions sans réponses qui le frustrèrent au plus haut point. Riddle <em>jouait <em>avec lui. C'était un fait qu'il avait accepté malgré lui, et même si cette idée le révulsait, il tentait de s'y faire. En vain, pour le moment. Il se noyait un peu plus chaque jour dans les orbes carminées de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Le jeune homme s'infligea une claque mentale, retirant d'un geste sec sa couette élimée, avant de bondir hors de son lit. Il se souvint du dîner qu'il avait promis à Riddle - et qui se déroulerait le soir même - et gémit une nouvelle fois. Il se laissa finalement choir sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos, l'air clairement exaspéré.

Après de longues minutes où se mêlèrent jurons et gémissements, le jeune homme saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

-«_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de - oui, avec du beurre, s'il te plaît - Ronald Weasey, merci de - Ginny, repose ce toast immédiatement ! - laisser un message, je vous rappellerais plus tard !_»

Harry jura, tenta de rappeler son ami plusieurs fois avant de laisser un message où transperçait son inquiétude. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Cho, mais ne réussit pas à la joindre elle non plus, tombant et retombant sur son répondeur.

-«Harry ! Tonna la voix de son Oncle, un étage plus bas.»

Le lycéen sursauta violemment, manqua de renverser sa table de nuit, enfila un jogging noir et s'enquit de répondre à l'appel de Vernon, peu amène à l'idée d'attiser sa colère dès le matin. Il dévala les escaliers en scandant qu'il arrivait et tomba finalement nez à nez avec lui, sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, un paquet entre les doigts. Il le serrait si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vu d'œil, aussi Harry resta en retrait, méfiant.

-«Un homme vient de déposer ça devant la porte, grommela son Oncle, lui balançant le colis à la figure. Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que je ne _VEUX _PAS que tes _petits copains _viennent ici ! Ceci est mon _dernier _avertissement.»

Les joues du concerné rougirent furieusement, il se mordit la langue et acquiesça en silence avant de remonter dans sa chambre, sourd aux vociférations de Vernon Dursley. Il retourna le paquet entre ses mains, perplexe. Ce dernier était grand, large et doté d'un poids non négligeable. Il aperçut le mot _Magic _calligraphié en une très jolie couleur doré - au dos de la boîte - et manqua de s'étouffer. _Magic _était une marque de vêtement pour homme. Luxueux et excessivement chers, leurs produits étaient malgré tout d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

Fébrile, Harry ouvrit la boîte et y vit un magnifique costume noire. Une cravate pourpre - où un petit serpent noir avait été cousu dans un coin - surplombait le tout. Sans se soucier de la tenue qu'il avait entre les mains, le lycéen saisit l'enveloppe en papier kraft - coincée dans un pli du costume - et la déchira. Un mot, bref, visiblement écrit de la main de Riddle, s'y trouvait.

_Un bon invité se doit de ne pas porter n'importe quoi._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry hésita entre s'insurger et la fermer. Qu'est-ce que sous entendait ce _n'importe quoi _? Il broya le mot entre ses doigts, le déchira, en fit des confettis et les balança dans sa chambre, bougon. Il jeta le paquet sur son lit en geste qui se voulait nonchalant - mais ne pût s'empêcher de se morigéner quant à son indélicatesse. Il envoya un SMS à Hermione, anxieux à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Ronald, avant de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, jetant quelques regards torves au costume, qui le narguait sans aucun scrupules.

Le brun grogna, gémit, s'assit sur le sol, acheva de terminer ses devoirs, maudit Snape et le trois sur vingt qu'il lui avait attribué à son dernier contrôle avant de craquer. Tremblant, il saisit le colis et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pestant contre sa faiblesse. Il se déshabilla et, à l'aide de gestes excessivement précautionneux, enfila la tenue que lui avait envoyé Riddle.

Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir un instant plus tard le laissa bouche bée. Le costume semblait fait _pour lui_, s'adaptait à la courbure de son dos, retombait délicatement le long de ses hanches, épousait ses formes avec un mélange de tendresse et d'agressivité. Il se sentait puissant. _Terriblement _puissant. Un sourire typiquement Riddliens joua sur ses lèvres, et il pensa intérieurement que si cet homme n'était pas aussi méprisable, irritable, arrogant, imbu de sa personne et lunatique, il le _remercierait_.

* * *

><p>La confiance du jeune homme se mua malheureusement très rapidement en nervosité. Pour ne pas dire anxiété. Il se triturait les doigts, son costume de marque sur le dos, ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes glissant sur le bout de son nez. Aucune nouvelle de Ronald. Aucune nouvelle de Cho. Aucune nouvelle de Hermione. S'il n'avait pas cette fierté de Lion qui l'obligeait à prendre son mal en patience, Harry irait harceler Snape, où annulerait son dîner pour se rendre directement au Terrier.<p>

Un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter et il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son visage s'illumina brutalement lorsqu'il aperçut la limousine de Riddle, royalement garée devant le 4, privet Drive. Un sourire resplendissant naquit sur les lèvres de Harry lorsqu'il entendit les cris étonnés et un brin outrés des Dursley. Le lycéen fourra son téléphone au fond de sa poche avant de dévaler les escaliers, sa cravate de travers caressant son torse à chacune de ses enjambées.

-«J'ai.. J'ai joué au loto, tout à l'heure, balbutia l'oncle Vernon, haletant. Peut-être ai-je tiré le numéro gagnant ?»

Harry aurait aboyé de rire s'il ne savait pas son Oncle aussi irritable. Il se contenta donc de pouffer silencieusement, les lèvres pincées.

-«Je ne crains de vous décevoir, cher Oncle, finit-il par dire, son ton mielleux à souhait. Mais c'est _moi _que cette limousine vient chercher.»

Son vis-à-vis se figea un bref instant avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, postillonnant allègrement sur Harry, qui se décala d'un bon mètre.

-«Toi ? _Toi _? Hurla t-il, hoquetant et pouffant. Et... Et qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Non, ce ne serait pas... »

Il plissa les yeux sur le _M _doré brodé sur l'étiquette dépassant de son col. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites tant il les écarquilla , ahuri. Il désigna à Pétunia le costume de son neveu de son gros index tremblant, comme persuadé de rêver. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tempêter et exiger des explications à Harry lorsque la sonnerie - stridente - retentit, le coupant dans son élan. Le jeune homme s'empressa de le contourner. Il savait que Riddle n'aimait pas attendre, aussi s'enquit-il d'ouvrir la porte, un peu soucieux.

-«J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, lâcha froidement Riddle, son doigt toujours appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette, qui ne cessait de retentir en boucle, arrachant de pathétiques gémissements à Dudley. Oh, je vois que mon cadeau t'a plus, ajouta t-il en observant Harry de bas en haut, un sourire concupiscent jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Allons-y, répliqua simplement le lycéen, trop occupé à ne pas rougir devant ce regard insistant. Et lâchez cette stupide sonnette.»

Tom retira son doigt sans se presser, jeta un regard noir aux Dursley - ne cachant pas le moins du monde son mépris - avant de s'écarter. Harry le dépassa et alla s'installer dans la limousine, profitant de ce moment terriblement jouissif. Il offrit à son Oncle un regard condescendant tandis que celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, blême.

Riddle s'engouffra à son tour à l'intérieur du véhicule, qui démarra aussitôt. Le trajet fut très bref, au plus grand étonnement de Harry, qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de son vis-à-vis, qui se contenta de l'inviter à sortir. Le jeune obtempéra prudemment et eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsque Riddle le saisit par la taille. Ce dernier le tenait fermement, aussi se contenta t-il de le plaquer contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux.

Harry huma instinctivement l'odeur de Tom, son nez enfoui au creux de son cou. Et il s'avéra qu'il dégageait une odeur terriblement exquise. Le lycéen n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Ce n'était pas une odeur de parfum, c'était bien plus que ça. Plus envoûtant. Attrayant. Comme si l'on mordait dans un délicieux fruit aux senteurs et au goût surnaturels. Une brève sensation de nausée submergea une nouvelle fois son organisme avant qu'il ne se dégage brutalement de l'étreinte de Riddle, titubant légèrement.

Il vit alors un petit restaurant, illuminé de nombreuses lumières douces et tamisées, installé le long d'une plage de sable blanc. Le bâtiment était frappé par les bruyères sauvages et les embruns de la mer. Il se dégageait du lieu un tel magnétisme, une telle beauté que le brun en resta coi. Il reprit contenance au bout de plusieurs secondes et foudroya Riddle du regard. Il détestait lorsqu'il faisait ce _truc là_. De le téléporter quelque part sans jamais avoir la décence de le prévenir, ou de lui demander son avis. Et il admirait aussi cette faculté. Faculté inhumaine, effrayante et terriblement _improbable_. Comment, nom de Dieu, réussissait-il à faire une chose _pareille _?

Deux mains fraîches vinrent alors enlacer son cou et il sursauta - une nouvelle fois. Il sentit Riddle défaire silencieusement sa cravate, avant de la lisser un peu et de la remettre en place, ses mains agiles alliant grâce et rapidité. Il fit un nœud on ne peut plus convenable et finit de l'attacher. Harry savoura ce moment malgré lui. Riddle, derrière lui, s'agitant à le rendre convenable, leurs corps si proches balayés par le vent empreint d'une odeur fraîche et salé. Le sable, sous leurs pieds, leurs cheveux retombant en mèches éparses devant leurs yeux. Leur respiration, lente, sereine.

-«C'est mieux, fit Tom, un instant plus tard, son regard de braise lorgnant le cou du lycéen.»

Il se secoua et invita Harry à le suivre. Celui-ci l'observa un instant, pensif, avant de caler son rythme sur le sien, peinant à marcher dans le sable, où ses pieds s'évertuaient à s'enfoncer un peu plus à chacune de ses enjambées. Ils atteignirent finalement ledit restaurant et s'y engouffrèrent avec soulagement, frigorifiés. Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et au teint délicieusement hâlé vint directement les accueillir avant de les conduire chaleureusement à leur table. Harry le remercia, lorgnant au passage le lieu, chaleureux, animé d'un très faible brouhaha. L'endroit n'était pas excessivement luxueux mais semblait correspondre à l'énigmatique Tom Riddle assis en face de lui, aussi le lycéen ne se posa pas de questions, peu amène à l'idée de le froisser - une fois de plus.

-«Harry, je souhaitais te faire part de quelques chose, commença Riddle, soudain grave. Nous sommes dans...»

Il fut interrompu par les glapissements outrés de Rodolphus Lestrange, qui traversait la salle de restaurant, sourd aux remarques désobligeantes de certains clients. Il bondit directement vers leur table et le semblant de bonne humeur qu'arborait Tom s'envola immédiatement. Il se massa l'arête du nez et Harry se décala un peu, appréhendant sa réaction. Ce type avait un don pour débarquer au mauvais moment, pensa t-il, amer, son regard se posant un bref instant sur Rodolphus.

-«Maître, s'enquit le concerné, s'inclinant très brièvement face à Riddle, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie. Mais Londubat est intenable, et les jumeaux ont attaqué le Manoir il y a un moins d'une heure. Ils on méchamment amoché Carrow. Ils viennent _le chercher_, Maître. Le reste de la famille ne semble pas encore avoir été prévenu. Je dois me dépêcher, Yaëlle n'est pas loin derrière...»

A peine le Vampire avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une femme en fauteuil roulant débarquait dans le restaurant. Frêle, détenant un aspect fragile attirant pitié et compassion, elle possédait un carré plongeant noir et arborait un regard vairon absolument fascinant. Effectivement, son œil droit, actuellement brun, se teintait lentement d'une couleur pourpre à l'aspect inquiétant tandis que son oeil gauche était d'un bleu océan. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Rodolphus, un sourire carnassier semblable à celui de Riddle joua sur ses lèvres et elle plissa dangereusement les yeux. A partir de ce moment là, elle n'inspira aux autres ni pitié, ni compassion, seulement un brin de terreur et de méfiance. La jeune femme dégageait en cet instant une effrayante agressivité qui aurait même fait flancher Severus Snape. Elle roula vers Rodolphus, qui pâlit brusquement. Il balbutia une piètre excuse et tenta de s'enfuir.

-«Oh, toi, morveux, retiens le ! Rugit l'inconnue.»

Un sourire innocent apparut sur les lèvres de Harry, qui ne pensa pas une seule seconde à s'insurger. Il tendit sa jambe et fit un croche-pied à Lestrange - qui s'enfuyait lâchement. Le malheureux lâcha un cri étranglé, buta contre la jambe du lycéen et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Ce seul spectacle réussit à faire exploser de rire Harry, qui affichait une expression de pure satisfaction.

Yaëlle, stoppée à quelques mètres de là, sortit du sac à dos accroché en bandoulière aux poignets de son fauteuil roulant une batte de Baseball. Elle s'avança ensuite lentement vers Rodolphus, l'extrémité de son arme raclant le sol en un bruit menaçant, avant de s'arrêter près du Vampire, toujours sur le ventre, mortifié.

-«Tom, je suis désolée du dérangement, sincèrement, lança t-elle, jetant au passage un regard torve à un Riddle profondément las. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le punirais pour toi, mon chou.

- Il va recevoir un traitement de faveur, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répliqua t-il, glacial. Deux pour le prix d'un. Je m'occuperais de lui demain matin.»

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, comme si elle approuvait ces paroles, et lança à Harry un clin d'œil complice. Elle se retourna ensuite et une expression de pure sadisme imprégna ses traits lorsqu'elle saisit le bras de Rodolphus, qui ne tenta pas de se débattre.

-«Tu pues, Rodolphus, lança t-elle sèchement. Tu pues la baise. Et ça, tu vas le regretter. Comment tu réagirais, toi, si tous les mecs de mon quartier passaient avant toi, hein ? Oh, et ne répond pas, je t'en prie, tu risquerais d'aggraver ton cas. Tom, morveux, acheva t-elle en leur adressant un hochement de tête significatif.»

Elle ferma les yeux et disparut purement et simplement, ainsi que Rodolphus, qu'elle tenait fermement par le bras. Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était déjà, en soi, terriblement surréaliste. Alors les voir tous les deux disparaître au sein même de cette salle de restaurant bondée sans que les clients présents ne s'étonnent laissa Harry abasourdi.

-«Excuse-moi, je finis ma phrase, reprit Riddle, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Nous sommes dans une ville où la magie est Reine, Harry.»

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? L'entrevue BlaiseZabini/Léna ? Et Lilith Firehouse, Yaëlle, nos deux OCs ? En bref, avez-vous aimé ? J'attends impatiemment vos impressions. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**okalm**: Salut! J'adore ton pseudo. Oui. Merci pour ta review! Je suis très contente que que ce début te plaise et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Et oui, Cho, un succube, ça peut paraître étonnant, mais faut innover xD Merci encore et à bientôt!

**K.S: **Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, Tom, par terre, ça peut paraître surréaliste haha! Ginny et Ron vont prendre cher dans ma fic *désolée*. Oui, Cho alias Léna le succube, c'est étonnant aussi xD Ouais, elle a pas la bonne technique. AMATEUR. Tabassons là. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci encore et àbientôt!


	7. Sang empoisonné

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! L'histoire, si!

**Rating: **M (avec le temps). Par ailleurs, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple:** Tom/Harry

**Note**: Hey! Y'a eu une perte d'intérêt ou bien ? Le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? J'ai eu un silence radio de la part de certaines personnes qui lisaient cette fiction depuis le début donc je m'intérroge xD N'hésitez pas à me fournir vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, tant que vous restez constructifs... Je tiens également à vous préciser que l'histoire ne se déroule pas seulement autour de Harry et Tom ! Même s'ils ont les rôles principaux... Il faut bien que je donne un sens à l'histoire, et pour cela je dois insérer de nombreuses scènes sans eux... Désolée si ça ne plaît pas à certain(e)s. Merci encore aux followers, reviewers et mises en favoris, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Sang empoisonné**

Sans même prendre le temps de concerter Riddle, Harry bondit de sa chaise et se précipita à l'extérieur, les jambes flageolantes, une étincelle d'appréhension luisant au fond de son regard d'émeraude. Le restaurant ayant été construit en bas d'un tertre, Harry le contourna et gravit ce dernier, sourd aux appels menaçants de Tom, qui le précédait de seulement quelques mètres. Haletant et une nouvelle fois confus, il finit d'escalader la butte, découvrant enfin le paysage qu'elle dissimulait.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut un village éclairé de nombreux lampadaires, où une foule se bousculait joyeusement, indifférent à Harry Potter, figé un peu plus loin. De nombreuses petites citrouilles voletaient ici et là, minaudant quelques effrayantes paroles ou éclatant d'un rire suraigu lorsqu'un enfant imprudent tentait de les attraper. Halloween se déroulant dans quelques jours, leurs présences étaient-elles un tant soit peu justifiées. Mais elles _volaient. _Et elles n'étaient pas les seules à emplir le ciel étoilé de cette soirée d'Octobre. Ce qui, d'après Harry, s'apparentait le plus à un fantôme, s'amusait à jeter sur les passants des araignées en plastiques, arrachant quelques jurons aux passants les plus étonnés. Un enfant taquinait une grenouille, recroquevillée contre sa paume de main, tremblante. Harry frôla la syncope lorsque le gosse la croqua, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire de bienheureux étirant ses lèvres rosies par le froid.

-«C'était une Chocogrenouille, Harry, précisa Tom, qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Une _friandise_.

- Mais elle _bougeait _! S'exclama t-il d'une voix proche de l'hystérie.»

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir Harry par le bras, qui, trop abasourdi, ne tenta pas le moins du monde de se dégager. Il cala son rythme sur le sien, ses yeux parcourant avidement cet étonnant village, la bouche entrouverte, son regard dégoulinant de curiosité. Tom, qui pestait encore intérieurement contre Rodolphus, le conduisit à une boutique où un brouhaha surexcité régnait en continu.

_-«CandyBroom_s est connu pour ses friandises volantes et ses chocogrenouilles, fit-il en désignant le lieu d'un geste du menton. Viens.»

Harry sonda l'expression de Tom, méfiant, avant de le suivre, bien trop perdu pour oser le contredire une nouvelle fois. Ils durent jouer des coudes afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux différents stands de bonbons, qui arboraient tous une panoplie de produits surprenants. Riddle ouvrit une boîte et saisit une grenouille semblable à celle du jeune garçon de tout à l'heure avant de la tendre à Harry, qui la saisit avec des gestes excessivement précautionneux. La petite créature avait les pattes froides et embaumait le chocolat.

-«Elle paraît vivante mais ne l'est pas, acheva d'expliquer Riddle, passablement las.

- Mais.. Comment.. Comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia Harry, son regard vissé dans celui de la chocogrenouille.»

Tom se pencha vers son oreille, un sourire énigmatique jouant sur ses lèvres, et murmura un seul et unique mot, qui eut le don de faire frissonner Harry.

-«La _Magie_.»

Cette proximité troubla rapidement le lycéen, qui leva un regard timide vers les orbes rougeoyantes de son vis-à-vis. Il bredouilla un mot d'excuse et sortit précipitamment de la boutique, la chocogrenouille piégée entre ses mains tremblantes. Tom ne fit pas mine de le suivre, aussi Harry pût-il tranquillement respirer quelques grandes goulées d'air fraîches, pétri d'incompréhension. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin et posa la friandises sur ses cuisses. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il se pinça la peau du bras, persuadé de rêver.

Riddle le rejoignit un moment plus tard, une multitude de minuscules balais voletant autour de sa tête. Il en saisit un au vol et croqua dedans, avant d'inciter Harry à l'imiter. Ce dernier, apeuré et un brin amusé, en saisit un maladroitement et le croqua. Instantanément, le bonbon fondit contre sa langue, diffusant un goût de miel qui ravit ses papilles. Il dévora le reste et arqua un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son vis-à-vis.

-«Il existe deux villes magiques en Angleterre, dit-il. Pré-au-lard, qui se trouve au sein même de Londres, et celle-ci, Junk Magic.

- Et si un homme sans... _Pouvoirs _tombait sur l'une de ses deux villes ? Répliqua Harry, perplexe.

- Les Moldus ne peuvent pas venir ici, répondit calmement Riddle.»

Harry écarquilla brutalement les yeux, contourna le bel homme et se figea en plein milieu de la rue, mortifié. Sa Chocogrenouille bondit du banc et vint se placer sur son épaule, comme si elle attendait d'être dévorée avec impatience. Les citrouilles volantes, les bonbons vivants, les fantômes farceurs et le regard réfrigérant de Tom ne parvinrent pas à déstabiliser Harry, qui fixait en ce moment-même Hermione Granger, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle aussi le regardait, son regard noisette brillant de regrets intarissables, d'une culpabilité dévorante et d'une anxiété omniprésente. Un violent sentiment de trahison retourna les entrailles du lycéen, qui eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsque Riddle agrippa.

-«Ne me _touchez _pas ! Hurla t-il d'une voix on peut plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire.»

Il soutint farouchement le regard meurtrier de son vis-à-vis avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vivement vers sa meilleure amie, qui baissait à présent le regard, penaude. L'heure des explications était arrivée, et elle ne pourrait pas se défiler, elle le savait. Lui aussi.

Ni Tom Riddle, ni Harry Potter, ni Hermione Granger ne s'aperçurent de la présence de Lilith Firehouse, assise un peu plus loin, feignant d'être absorbé par le livre posé sur ses genoux. Le regard brillant, elle sourit puis disparut instantanément.

* * *

><p>-«C'est impossible, cracha Léna, catégorique.<p>

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le Démon, renchérit Théodore.»

Blaise jeta à Lilith Firehouse un regard profondément sceptique, lui-même peu convaincu. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le _Blue Moon_, un pub très peu fréquenté des allées des Embrumes. Et pour cause, c'était la partie la plus douteuse et effrayante de Pré-au-lard. Le pub, poussiéreux, abritait en cet instant deux êtres dissimulés sous une cape petite et rapiécée, qui grognaient et grommelaient en un langage indistinct, une sorcière qui titubait sous l'effet de la demi-douzaine de whisky-pur-feu qu'elle venait d'engloutir et un jeune homme aux cernes proéminentes et aux cheveux rêches. Léna, Blaise, Théodore et Lilith s'étaient installés dans le coin le plus sombre, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-«Le garçon possède la marque, insista Firehouse, qui sirotait une Bierreaubeurre, sereine. Je l'ai vu.»

Nott éclata d'un rire nerveux, s'attirant le regard courroucé de Léna, qui marmonna une énième insulte, exaspérée.

-«Est-ce que vous savez la portée qu'ont vos paroles, au moins ? Lâcha t-il finalement. Si la marque est là, cela signifie que la Prophétie existe. Et Riddle...

- Riddle est sans doute au courant, fit le succube.

- Si Riddle était au courant, le gamin serait sans doute déjà mort, rétorqua Lilith. Je crois qu'il _l'apprécie_, ajouta t-elle une seconde plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

- Riddle n'apprécie que lui, répondit sèchement Blaise.

- _Imaginons _qu'il soit au courant, lança finalement Firehouse. Harry _est _le poison. Il est _l'arme_, celui qui a le pouvoir d'exterminer tous les Vampires. Si Riddle s'intéresse à lui, c'est parce qu'avec ce gosse, il a l'opportunité de se rapprocher de son éternel ennemi, Albus Dumbledore. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de le garder près de lui s'il savait qu'il a la marque. En conclusion, quelqu'un a dit à Harry de la dissimuler. En attendant quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

- C'est logique, concéda Nott, presque à contrecœur. Il tuerait Harry sans hésiter s'il le savait porteur de la marque. Donc il l'ignore pour le moment. Mais... La Prophétie dit qu'il y a un moyen... D'éviter tout ça.

- Que le gosse devienne le calice de Riddle ? Lança Lilith, avant de rire jaune. Cet homme n'éprouve aucun sentiments. Il est vide, froid, cruel et possède un esprit inexpugnable. Inébranlable. Riddle n'est plus un homme depuis longtemps. Aucune chance que le gosse devienne son calice.

- S'il tuait Potter... Commença Léna, visiblement peu amène à l'idée d'avouer qu'elle était un peu perdue.

- Dumbledore ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Harry, répondit calmement Firehouse, léchant le goulot de sa bouteille de Bierreaubeurre. S'il le perd, il perd. Il n'aura plus aucune chance d'éliminer Riddle et les Vampires. Harry est son _arme_. Harry est l'homme qui lui permettra d'assouvir sa vengeance.»

* * *

><p>Frank Londubat avait considérablement changé. Ce fut la première remarque qui traversa l'esprit de Rodolphus lorsqu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cellule que l'homme partageait dorénavant avec Ronald Weasley. Si Riddle avait tenu à ce que le garçon soit ici, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Weasley. Et parce qu'il était anormal qu'un simple Moldu soit insensible au sortilège d'Amnésie. Après quelques coups et menaces infligés au jeune homme, celui-ci avait finit par craquer. Très récemment cependant.<p>

Les Weasley étaient donc une famille de Lycanthropes et possédaient une magie catégorie _moyenne_. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas été atteint par le sortilège d'Amnésie lancé par Snape il y a de ça plusieurs jours, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il possédait un Artefact le protégeant des sorts qu'on pourrait lui lancer à son insu. L'Artefact en question se composait d'un bracelet en cuir tressé, orné d'une petite pierre précieuse.

Riddle savait qu'une seule personne seulement était capable de créer un Artéfact de contre-sorts aussi efficace : Albus Dumbledore. A partir de là, l'équation avait été simple. Les Weasley faisaient partis de l'Ordre, et séquestrer l'un d'eux ne pouvait être que bénéfique - malgré les attaques à répétitions, qui avaient largement diminué depuis plusieurs heures.

Rodolphus se secoua et observa Frank avec un peu plus d'attention. Lorsque l'homme était arrivé ici, il souffrait d'un léger embonpoint et se tenait légèrement voûté. Depuis que Riddle l'avait Mordu, l'homme avait perdu du poids, se tenait droit, dégageait cet aura si caractéristique des Vampires. Un aura menaçant, effrayant et envoûtant à la fois. Lui qui ne possédait pas beaucoup de cheveux, voilà qu'il se retrouvait depuis avec une chevelure noire, courte mais soyeuse, recouvrant légèrement ses oreilles décollées. Ses yeux, auparavant noirs, avaient cédé leur place à une couleur carminée omniprésente. L'homme était, en conclusion, devenu on peut plus séduisant. Ce changement physique était la première séquelle de sa condamnation éternelle.

Rodolphus avait été tout d'abord énormément séduit par cette capacité à devenir plus effrayant, menaçant et attrayant à la suite d'une morsure. Ce fut sa première motivation. La seconde, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir un jour. Il voulait vivre, profiter, goûter à tout, rester beau, jeune et vaillant malgré les années.

Avec le recul, il trouvait ses motivations puérils. Il était fatigué. Vivre éternellement _était _fatiguant. Il avait rencontré Bellatrix alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il était à cette époque un sorcier aux capacités corrects, qui recherchait avidement les Vampires, qui étaient alors difficile à dénicher. La beauté de la jeune femme l'avait conquis, en premier lieu. Il en était fou amoureux. Et lorsque Bellatrix lui avait avoué que son amour était réciproque, il en avait presque oublié sa quête. Il passa avec elle de très belles années, nageant dans le bonheur le plus absolu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle de Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Le début de la fin_. Rodolphus ne savait plus très bien si, par la suite, il avait été heureux d'être transformé. Au début, il avait effectivement été euphorique. Les idéaux de Riddle étaient complexes, parfois effrayants, et il tentait de l'éviter au maximum, les punitions qu'il infligeait étant rudes et douloureuses. Puis, au fil des années, Bellatrix était devenue aigrie, avide de pouvoir, buvant les paroles de Riddle comme si elles étaient la meilleure des liqueurs. Elle devint froide, distante et sèche, parfois cruelle.

Rodolphus ne la reconnaissait plus, à présent. Il l'avait connu heureuse, souriante, amicale et joyeuse, drôle et amoureuse. L'éternité l'avait détruite. Avait détruit ce qui faisait d'elle auparavant une personne que l'on souhaitait connaître, aimer et protéger. L'amour qu'il lui portait s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Sa présence ne le rendait plus aussi fou, heureux et insouciant. Il devenait indifférent à son odeur, séquelle de sa vie d'antan. Cette odeur fruitée et délicieuse qu'il avait un jour chéri à en devenir fou.

Il n'était plus amoureux de Bellatrix. Il était amoureux de ce qu'elle avait été, et non pas de ce qu'elle était devenue.

-«Tu t'es fait frapper, Roddy, constata Londubat après avoir jeté un regard oblique dans sa direction.»

L'homme faillit suffoquer de honte devant un tel surnom. Il se contenta de foudroyer Frank du regard, technique qui n'était malheureusement plus aussi efficace que quelques jours auparavant... Rodolphus arborait effectivement les sévices que lui avaient infligé Yaëlle - à savoir un coup de poing bien placé.

S'il était ici, c'est parce qu'il hésitait. Fallait-il, oui ou non, qu'il parle à Londubat de la suite des événements ? Car si ce dernier se sentait actuellement en excellente santé, il mourrait de soif dans quelques heures. Son odorat allait se décupler, à la recherche d'une odeur métallique, une odeur vitale bien particulière : celle du sang. Et il devrait le nourrir, bien malgré lui.

Ronald s'amusait à lancer des gravillons jonchant le sol de la cellule, gravillons que Londubat transformait en minuscules oiseaux de pierre à l'aide de sa magie. Un nouvel éclair bleu électrique atteint un gravier plus imposant que les autres, et il muta en un minuscule balais. Ce dernier se mît à voleter autour du roux, qui applaudit bruyamment.

-«C'est amusant, lâcha sèchement Rodolphus. Londubat, nous devons parler.»

L'intéressé tendit une oreille distraite tandis qu'il s'appliquait à amuser Ron, nullement surpris quant aux coups qu'on lui avait asséné. Il voulait simplement lui changer les idées. Lui-même se sentait extrêmement bien. On ne l'avait pas battu depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait plus puissant, plus confiant et moins apeuré. Il s'inquiétait seulement pour son fils et pour sa femme. Depuis que Weasley était arrivé ici, Riddle ne cherchait plus à lui soustraire certaines informations, comme le lieu où se déroulait les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme si le Vampire attendait que Dumbledore lui propose un quelconque marché.

Ce fut la poigne de Rodolphus autour de son bras qui le fit revenir à la réalité. L'homme le souleva brusquement et le poussa brutalement contre un coin de la cellule, loin de Weasley. Le minuscule balais de pierre tomba et se brisa.

-«Bois ça, ordonna t-il en lui tendant une minuscule fiole gorgée d'un liquide pourpre.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est... Commença Frank, horrifié. Jamais je ne boirais ça ! Je ne suis pas comme _vous.» _

Son vis-à-vis eut un rire amer.

-«Je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois, Londubat, cracha froidement Rodolphus. Tu es _un Vampire_, dorénavant. Si tu ne bois pas ça maintenant, tu mourras de soif. Tu me supplieras de t'en fournir... Mieux ! Si je te laisse seul ici avec Weasley alors que tu commences à avoir soif, tu n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde à lui sauter dessus.»

Mortifié par ces paroles, Frank observa la fiole avec hostilité, clairement dégoûté. Il s'était promis. Promis de ne pas devenir comme eux. Comme _Riddle_. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se décider, Rodolphus retira le bouchon de liège, saisit son menton et versa le contenu de la fiole à l'intérieur de sa bouche, indifférent quant au regard profondément indigné que l'homme lui adressa. Frank agrippa les bras de Rodolphus, les serrant de toutes ses forces, se forçant à déglutir. Bientôt, son étreinte se relâcha tout doucement et il finit d'avaler le liquide, qu'il trouva bien malgré lui délicieux.

* * *

><p>Harry s'apprêtait à hurler contre Hermione, indigné et profondément blessé, lorsque Riddle le saisit par les épaules, le clouant sur place, rendant toute tentative de déplacement vaine. Il exigea alors des explications à Hermione, à pas moins de trois mètres d'elle, scandant à Tom de le lâcher immédiatement, frustré. La brune s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Molly Weasley apparut à ses côtés. Elle lâcha un Oh sonore lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry, son petit protégé, le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils. L'estomac du lycéen se révulsa, et il cessa immédiatement de crier. Alors toutes deux <em>savaient <em>? Toutes les deux vivaient depuis toujours au sein d'un univers fantastique sans jamais l'avoir mis dans la confidence ? Et si elles savaient que lui aussi possédait des pouvoirs ? Ces questions sans réponses eurent le dont de faire exploser Harry. Tom le plaqua contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent immédiatement sur la plage qu'ils avaient foulé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry se retourna et tenta de frapper Riddle, furieux. Celui-ci contra ses coups avec habilité, saisissant ses poings ou ses avant-bras lorsque c'était nécessaire, sans jamais tenter de le frapper à son tour. Le brun, épuisé, finit par se laisser aller contre son torse. Son front vint s'appuyer contre ce dernier tandis que ses poings restaient cloués contre les abdominaux de Riddle. La respiration haletante, il sanglotait, ses larmes dévalant ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-«Je ne comprends pas, Riddle, murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Qui sont mes amis. Je ne sais pas où je suis, d'où je viens et ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdu. Complètement perdu. Cessez les devinettes et aidez-moi. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.»

Tom, désarçonné, hésita un instant à transplaner loin de cet homme qui bouleversait ses sentiments ainsi que ses convictions. Sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences qu'auraient son acte, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du lycéen, sans arrière pensées douteuses, sans un quelconque but mis à part celui de le consoler. Il le serra contre lui et, sans répondre à la supplique désespérée de Harry, lui assura que tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu et attends impatiemment vos impressions.<p>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Maly**: Hey! Je suis contente, les deux chapitres que tu as lu t'ont visiblement plus! J'espère que cette suite (et la réaction de Harry) ne t'aura pas déçu! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt!

**Guest**: Hey! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu! Les explications sont proches... Le prochain chapitre, en fait. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, merci encore et à bientôt!

**XoXonii**: Hey! Merci infinement pour ta review (badass, je précise xD) ! Je suis contente que tu te sois finalement lancée dans ma fic, et qu'elle te plaise! Depuis le commencement de cette fic j'avais envie d'écrire un passage tel que celui où Harry fait un croche-pied à Rodolphus, donc je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé xD J'espère que cette suite t'a plu! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère!


	8. Douloureuses révélations

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! L'histoire, si!

**Rating: **M (avec le temps). Par ailleurs, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple:** Tom/Harry

**Note**: Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. Merci aux followers, aux revieweurs et aux mises en favoris, sans vous la fic ne vivrait pas, vraiment. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Il est un peu plus violi t qore !s autres. Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore !

_PS_: Personnellement, j'ai moi même très envie que Tom saute sur Harry mais... Je dois rester cohérente. Ne me frappez-pas.

**Chapitre 7**

**Douloureuses révélations**

Tom Riddle s'insulta mentalement de lâche. Plusieurs fois. Une heure auparavant, il enlaçait Harry Potter, leurs sombres silhouettes balayés par le vent, leurs odeurs entremêlés, leurs respirations jointes. Et trois-quart-d'heure auparavant, il avait une nouvelle fois transplané à Junk Magic pour y déposer Harry. Il lui avait effectivement assuré, juré et répété que ses proches seraient plus à même de lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tom ne connaissait Harry que depuis peu. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés la première fois dans cette salle de classe, où Snape s'apprêtait à infliger une retenue au lycéen, qui ne cessait de ruminer dans son coin. Son insolence, son mépris et son air farouche avaient immédiatement séduit Riddle, qui, en bon chasseur qu'il était, s'était mis en tête d'envoûter le jeune homme. Puis de nombreuses et étranges coïncidences avaient définitivement éveillé sa curiosité. Le favoritisme dont semblait faire preuve Dumbledore à l'égard de Potter. Le fait que le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Ronald Weasley, soit insensible au sortilège d'Amnésie. Qu'il appartienne finalement à une famille de lycanthropes. Les pouvoirs de Harry, qui n'était vraisemblablement pas au courant qu'il appartenait à un monde magique, n'ayant visiblement baigné que dans le monde Moldu. Tous ses événements semblaient liés, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Pour l'instant.

Il n'était donc pas d'une très grande aide. Lorsque lui et Harry étaient réapparus à Junk Magic, Molly Weasley et Hermione Granger n'avaient pas bougé, et semblaient en pleine discutions houleuse. La brune, son regard noisette larmoyant, s'était retournée vers le brun et avait explosé en sanglots. Elle s'était approchée et lui avait expliqué avec la plus grande des sincérité qu'elle-même ne connaissait le Monde magique que depuis quelques mois. Ses parents n'étant pas des Sorciers, elle n'avait jamais eu vent de ce monde fantastique qui cohabitait si bien avec le leur. Elle lui avait ensuite expliqué, sa voix toujours entrecoupée de sanglots et de reniflements, que les pouvoirs ne se déclaraient qu'à cet âge là. Ensuite, elle avait ricané, un brin amère, que Ronald baignait dans cet univers depuis toujours, et qu'il ne lui en avait _jamais _parlé. Venant d'une famille de sorciers, il allait régulièrement à Pré-au-lard ou Junk Magic, et était au courant que ses pouvoirs allaient se déclarer très bientôt. Elle semblait furieuse et profondément blessée qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de ses origines.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs, on lui avait ordonné de ne jamais lui en parler, et elle s'était malgré elle retrouvée contrainte de donner sa parole. Elle répétait qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle avait depuis le début voulu lui avouer qu'elle était une magicienne. Près d'elle, Molly Weasley leur tournait le dos, ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Tom s'était rapidement éclipsé, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Cette petite femme replète aux airs maternels était donc la mère de son prisonnier ? Une chance qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant. Ruminant de plus belle, Tom s'apprêtait à se morigéner une fois de plus lorsque Lucius apparut, visiblement un brin consterné.

-«Maître, s'enquit-il, courbant l'échine rapidement avant de se redresser. J'ai effectué les recherches demandés, et je n'ai trouvé sur Potter que ce maigre dossier. Maigre mais néanmoins intéressant.»

Il tendit au Vampire une vieille pochette cartonnée. Quelques feuilles avaient été glissées à l'intérieur de cette dernière, qui arborait une tâche brunâtre dans le coin gauche. Tom la saisit tranquillement et l'ouvrit, ses yeux se plissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, tant et si bien qu'ils ne devinrent plus que deux fentes glacées.

-«Il semblerait que Lily et James Evans soient les parents de Harry Potter, murmura timidement Malfoy, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu face à l'évidente colère de Riddle.

- Mensonges ! Rugit ce dernier, refermant le dossier en un claquement sec. Il ne porte par leur nom. Cette chose est un ramassis d'idioties.»

Lucius se redressa vaillamment, visiblement un brin indigné que ses trouvailles n'aient abouti qu'à du mépris. Ces faits étaient pourtant véridiques, et il n'allait pas rechigner à se bagarrer contre le comportement buté de Riddle. Il releva le menton et osa toiser son Maître du regard.

-«Lorsque les Evans sont morts, Dumbledore a usé de son influence afin que leur unique enfant recouvre le nom de son père. James Evans, né Potter. C'est d'un accord commun qu'il utilisaient le nom Evans. Dumbledore a fait ça pour la sécurité du morveux...

- La Prophétie... Gronda Riddle, soudain animé d'une colère froide. Elle concerne le fils des Evans. La marque. C'est lui, Lucius.»

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard étonné du blond avant de transplaner. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi et sans prendre le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, il _savait _où Harry allait se rendre dans quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Harry fulminait, bouillonnait, enrageait. Il se trouvait actuellement devant le 12, square Grimmaurd, Hermione et Molly à ses côtés. Le bâtiment arborait une vieille porte délabrée, des murs décrépis et de nombreuses fenêtres crasseuses. S'amoncelait sur ces dernières une telle couche de poussière que l'on ne voyait qu'un faible rayon de lumière filtrer à travers la vitre. Hermione était restée muette quant au pourquoi elle et Molly l'amenaient ici, se contentant de jeter de vagues regards terrifiés par-dessus son épaule. Harry, peu amène à l'idée de commettre un meurtre, se contentait de ruminer, grogner et soupirer.<p>

Ils s'avancèrent un peu et restèrent plantés sur le seuil de la porte un court instant. Cette dernière s'ouvrit un instant plus tard sur Albus Dumbledore en personne, qui se décala afin de les laisser entrer. Harry passa devant lui au ralenti, le foudroyant littéralement du regard. Ainsi donc le directeur de son établissement scolaire était un sorcier... Harry eut un haut-le-cœur, qu'il ne réprima que très difficilement. On n'avait eu cesse de lui cacher des informations : sur ses origines, son passé, ses liens, son avenir, ses proches et sa magie. Sa gorge se noua et il longea un couloir sombre. Une légère odeur de moisi se dégageait des murs et il plissa le nez de dégoût, tentant en vain de rester impassible.

Il suivit Hermione dans une large pièce où une cheminée abritait un feu ronronnant. Une table, encadrée de nombreuses chaises en bois, trônait en son milieu. Une citrouille particulièrement bien réussite reposait dans un coin, sa figure grimaçante narguant Harry, l'air de dire _moi même j'en sais plus que toi, morveux._ Le brun se laissa choir sur une chaise et attendit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Hurler ? S'insurger ? Afficher une mine purement scandalisée ? Non. Son regard reflétait parfaitement son état, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se donner en spectacle. Il allait se la jouer à la Riddle, froid et impassible, cinglant et effrayant. Il ne possédait ni sa carrure, ni sa taille ni son aura si singulière, mais il avait en outre ce regard d'émeraude déstabilisant, qui pouvait le faire paraître plus grand, plus fort et plus effrayant. Il le vissa donc dans celui, limpide et serein, d'Albus Dumbledore.

-«Bonjour, Harry, commença tranquillement ce dernier, ses lunettes en demi-lunes glissant légèrement le long de son nez aquilin. Je suis navré d'avoir eu à te cacher cet endroit, ainsi que tes origines, mais il était nécessaire que tu restes à l'écart de tout ça. Pour ta sécurité.

- Que cherchez-vous, au juste ? Cracha sèchement le lycéen. Vous essayez de ne pas me brusquer ? Voyons, au point où j'en suis... Donc, je suis un mage. Un sorcier. Un mutant. Peu importe, quelques questions me brûlent la langue, voyez-vous...

- Nous t'écoutons, Harry, répondit le vieil homme, son calme mettant les nerfs du jeune homme à rude épreuve.

- Qui sont mes parents ? Lança t-il de but en blanc, légèrement pâle.»

Hermione baissa le regard, Molly balbutia quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce, Dumbledore sourit tristement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question.

-«Tes parents sont Lily et James Evans, expliqua t-il. Ils étaient des Sorciers très doués. Ils sont décédés, morts de la main d'un Homme aux ambitions trop grandes, aux mauvais choix évidents et à la vie compliquée. Mais nous y reviendrons, Harry...

- Non ! Hurla celui-ci, bondissant instantanément de sa chaise. Nous ne reporterons pas cette discutions, professeur. Je _veux _savoir. Vous m'avez soit disant caché de ce monde... _Magique _pour ma sécurité. Expliquez-vous, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.»

Le ton, clairement sarcastique, fit frémir le vieil homme, qui, submergé par une vague de douloureux souvenirs, faillit vaciller. Ce ton lui faisait penser à un homme en particulier. Il se secoua et reprit contenance, ses mains douloureusement agrippés à sa robe de sorcier, robe qui avait attiré plus d'un regard surpris de la part du jeune homme debout en face de lui.

-«L'homme en question est un Vampire, reprit-il, d'une voix on peut plus faible cependant. Il tente de faire passer ses idéaux par le biais d'hommes influents, tels que Cornelius Fudge, un grand homme du monde sorcier. Il leur verse des pots-de-vins, n'hésitant pas à les corrompre ou à faire usage de la torture. Cet homme avilit tout ce qu'il touche, voit ou approche. Il ne jure que par la force et par le pouvoir, et il se trouve que je suis opposé à ce genre pratique. De concept. Il est puissant, mais reste sagement dans l'ombre. C'est un serpent, il est rusé et n'hésite pas à frapper au moment les plus opportuns. Il y a... Presque vingt ans il y a eu une Guerre au sein du monde Sorcier, opposant deux camps. Le mien, le notre, Harry. Et celui de ce Vampire aux idéaux complexes et effrayants. Tes parents ont été assassinés par ses Mangemorts, ses sbires. Mais l'ordre venait de lui. Tu étais chez les Weasley, avec Ronald et Hermione, à ce moment là. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé. J'ai par la suite décidé de t'emmener chez la sœur de ta mère, Pétunia Dursley. Elle n'était pas une sorcière. Loin de ce monde dangereux, tu étais en sécurité. Car ce Vampire voulait, et _veut _encore te tuer, Harry.»

Coi, Harry sondait l'expression de son vis-à-vis, blême et tremblant. Le fait le plus facile à avaler était, en soi, l'existence des Vampires. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à contredire leur existence après ce qu'il avait pu voir aujourd'hui du monde magique. Il s'humecta difficilement les lèvres et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Donc se parents avaient été assassinés. _Assassinés_. Une haine, profonde et instinctive avait submergé son organisme lorsque ce mot avait franchi les lèvres sèches de Dumbledore. Il avait donc brièvement connu le monde sorcier... Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations de ce Vampire sournois et assassin, au caractère visiblement fort et imprévisible.

-«Pourquoi ? Osa t-il demander, une fois ses esprits recouvrés.»

Dumbledore se renfrogna, comme s'il rechignait à l'idée de lui dévoiler la suite. Le regard coléreux et l'expression farouche de Harry le contraignit à parler. Il soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux, dissimulant son anxiété.

-«Durant cette période de guerre, une femme, Sybille Trelawney, une voyante, a fait une Prophétie. Cette prophétie te concernait, Harry.

- Dîtes-la moi, s'enquit ce dernier, l'estomac noué et les mains moites.

- _Le jour est venu où l'enfant parviendra à les exterminer. De part son sang empoisonné, il en viendra à bout. Dans un premier temps ignorant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. La marque attestant sa dangerosité transpercera sa peau et alors il sera voué à tuer ou à être tué, _cita le Directeur de Poudlard, clairement résigné. Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes...

- Qui est cet homme ? L'interrompit froidement l'intéressé.»

Oh, certes, il ne comprenait pas tout. Cette soit disant Prophétie semblait le condamner à deux choix. Celui de devenir un meurtrier, ou celui de mourir. Il pouvait être crédule, il ne le niait pas, mais pas au point de ne rien comprendre. La Prophétie semblait concerner tous les vampires, et pas seulement le commanditaire de l'assassinat de ses parents. Et elle parlait de la marque... Son regard survola un instant son poignet, allègrement dissimulé par la manche de son manteau. Il ne s'y attarda pas, cependant. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore la voit pour l'instant, tout en sachant que bientôt il lui demanderait si un quelconque dessin était mystérieusement apparu sur sa peau...

Il était un Sorcier. Son sang constituait en lui seul une arme vouée à détruire les vampires. Ces derniers avaient assassiné ses parents, Lily et James Evans. Une inquiétante Prophétie le concernait. On lui avait caché ses origines depuis tout ce temps. On l'avait mis de côté, dans le seul but d'assurer une protection vaine et inutile. Elle ne faisait que retarder l'échéance, encore et encore. Harry tituba. Il allait craquer. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant bien trop compliqué à son goût.

-«Cet homme se nomme Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais est plus communément appelé dans le monde sorcier Lord Voldemort, lâcha finalement Dumbledore.»

* * *

><p>-«Encore !»<p>

Rodolphus arqua un sourcil exaspéré. Son regard quitta Weasley, un pli anxieux barrant le front parsemé de tâches de rousseurs de ce dernier, et se vissa dans les orbes carminées de Londubat, prostré dans un coin, livide. Sa peau blafarde luisant d'une fine couche de transpiration, l'homme respirait difficilement, ses poings se serrant en gestes convulsifs. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et tenta de se les arracher. Rodolphus eut un claquement de langue irrité et l'en empêcha, saisissant son poignet avec brusquerie.

-«Je ne peux pas t'en donner trop d'un seul coup, expliqua t-il pour la millième fois, passablement las. Tu deviendrais trop vite dépendant. Et je ne veux pas d'un Vampire insatiable dans la nature.»

Frank se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Rodolphus, profondément frustré. Affamé, aussi. Il avait la bouche sèche, les mains moites et était parcouru de sueurs froides. Tremblant de froid, de faim et d'anxiété, il adressa à Lestrange un regard suppliant, que l'homme ignora royalement, détournant prudemment les yeux afin de ne pas céder.

Londubat se mît à battre du pied avec frénésie, ce dernier claquant contre les dalles humides de la cellule. Un bref instant plus tard il bondissait sur Rodolphus, ses mains tentant en vain d'enserrer sa gorge. L'homme n'eut pas à se débattre bien longtemps, il saisit les avants-bras de son agresseur et le projeta brutalement sur le sol, faisant sursauter Weasley, qui avait pourtant assisté à cette scène une bonne quinzaine de fois depuis tout à l'heure.

-«La prochaine fois que tu essaies de me mordre, c'est moi qui te mords, Londubat, gronda sèchement Rodolphus, pointant un index menaçant sur le concerné, couché sur le sol.»

Frank le fusilla du regard avant de rouler sur le côté, plaquant son dos contre le mur, haletant. Il dissimula son visage entre ses genoux, ramenés contre son torse et tenta de recouvrer son calme, confus. Il donnerait son âme pour une goutte de sang. Pour ressentir le goût amer et métallique de cette divine liqueur, ravissant ses papilles, son organisme et ses envies. Il avait tenté d'attaquer Ronald, tout à l'heure. Ce geste, impulsif, meurtrier, ne venait pas de lui. Mais de la bête en lui. Celle qui grondait, hurlait et réclamait son dû. Elle bousculait ses pensées, le mettait hors-de-lui, le rendait agressif et manifestement violent. Il ne _devait pas _y penser.

Rodolphus jeta à Frank un bref regard compatissant. Lui aussi était passé par cette douloureuse étape, de nombreuses années auparavant. Ce souvenir lui arracha un frémissement et il se secoua, peu amène à l'idée de patauger dans son passé. Il devait distraire Londubat. Le repousser toutes les cinq minutes ne l'aiderait pas à le calmer, et ne l'empêcherait pas de réitérer ses vaines tentatives d'attaques.

-«Je suis désolé, lança t-il finalement, sans réfléchir. Désolé de n'avoir aucune volonté, précisa t-il néanmoins un moment plus tard.»

Frank tendit une oreille concentrée, le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait se dissipant légèrement.

-«Précise ta pensée, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rauque et éraillée.»

Son interlocuteur soupira avant de jeter à Weasley un regard torve. Celui-ci s'était roulé en boule sur le sol, les yeux fermés, pas tout à fait endormi cependant. Rodolphus balaya l'air de sa main - en direction du roux, qui s'affaissa brutalement. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il émit un ronflement significatif qui arracha au Vampire un sourire satisfait. Toujours aussi efficace, ce sort. Il se retourna vers Rodolphus, le visage de ce dernier toujours plongé entre ses genoux.

-«Je suis au service de Riddle depuis des décennies, soupira t-il, un brin embarrassé de se confier à cet homme qu'il avait si injustement frappé quelques jours plus tôt. La première fois qu'il m'a demandé de torturer, j'ai refusé. C'est moi, qui me suit fais torturer, finalement. Par Riddle lui-même. Il était horrible à cette époque. Le Riddle d'aujourd'hui est plus raisonné, plus calme et plus stratégique. Moins impulsif. Passons. Alors je me suis plié à ses exigences, parce-ce que je suis faible, Londubat. Je suis un peureux. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je n'ai aucune volonté.»

Rodolphus consentit à lever la tête, vissant son regard on peut plus humain dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui sourit tristement.

-«Au début, j'avais des scrupules, tu vois. Lorsque je torturais quelqu'un, je m'excusais. Je pleurais, quelques fois. J'étais pathétique. Riddle se fichait que je pleure, supplie, hurle ou m'insurge, tant que je lui obéissais. Au fil des années, j'ai commencé à torturer tout en étant _ailleurs_. Je devenais froid et indifférent, je frappais, brûlais et mordais sans en avoir réellement conscience. Je pensais à autre chose, j'essayais de me convaincre que j'assistais à la scène, et que je n'en étais pas le protagoniste. Je me voilais la face. Parce que, finalement, j'avais peur de subir ce que moi-même je leur faisais subir.»

Frank se leva, un brin alerté par ses explications. Il était le seul fautif, l'acceptait et le regrettait, il le voyait. Londubat n'était pas un homme particulièrement rancunier. Il pouvait être haineux, mais pas rancunier. Rodolphus essayait-il de se faire pardonner ? Par Merlin, s'il avait su un jour qu'il l'aurait en face de lui, tremblant, le regard luisant d'une effroyable tristesse, il aurait ri. Parce que ce Rodolphus n'était pas ce type de personnage. Ce dernier jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte des sanglots qui déchiraient sa gorge. Il détourna le regard et pinça les lèvres, blême. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Frank s'approcha et posa une main presque compatissante sur l'épaule de Rodolphus, qui frissonna.

Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme l'enfonce, qu'il l'insulte, se fiche et lui. Qu'il soit cinglant et impitoyable, qu'il se venge et profite de la situation. Or, Frank éprouvait actuellement de l'empathie pour lui. Lui qui était brisé, perdu et confronté à d'intarissables regrets. Londubat lui en voulait-il ? Certainement. Allait-il le haïr parce qu'il avait eu peur ? Parce qu'il avait décidé d'obéir ? Non, certainement pas.

Sans réfléchir - une fois de plus - il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Frank, qui, figé, ne bougea pas, levant vers son vis-à-vis des yeux ronds. Le baiser avait été furtif, maladroit, mais pas désagréable. Plaisant, même. Le regard de Londubat s'assombrit brutalement et il repoussa Rodolphus.

-«Je ne suis pas gay, cracha t-il froidement.»

L'homme arqua un sourcil amusé, comme pour réfuter cette affirmation. Lui, était-il gay ? Oui et non. Il avait très longtemps été amoureux de Bellatrix, et il chérissait les courbes gracieuses et attrayantes des femmes. Néanmoins, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne se limitait plus à séduire ces dernières. Il finissait très régulièrement dans le lit d'un jeune Vampire, Naël, et s'en réjouissait. L'homme en question était beau, malgré sa timidité. Rodolphus n'aimait pas les catégories. Il saisissait l'occasion lorsqu'elle se présentait, ne se définissant ni hétérosexuel, ni bisexuel, ni homosexuel. Il était un homme, avec des envies variées et changeantes.

Frank détourna les yeux, bien trop embarrassé pour son propre bien. Il n'était pas gay, et encore moins amoureux de cette ordure. Il aimait Alice plus que tout au monde. Il avait fondé une famille avec elle. L'aimerait-elle encore lorsqu'elle apprendrait sa nouvelle nature ? L'homme serra les poings. Il ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur et fixa ses pieds avec anxiété. Sa femme haïssait les Vampires. Elle éprouvait pour eux une haine viscérale qu'elle partageait avec beaucoup de membres de l'ordres. Qu'il nourrissait lui aussi, il y a peu. Avant d'en devenir un. Il grinça des dents et maudit Riddle une fois de plus. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'unique entrevue qu'il avait partagé avec l'homme. Son souffle irrégulier, sa colère, ses poings ensanglantés, son regard rougeoyant, sa motivation.

-«Ne me touche plus _jamais_, reprit-il, son self-contrôle se dissipant à nouveau, l'envie du sang le prenant à la gorge une nouvelle fois.»

* * *

><p>A peine Dumbledore avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Harry ressentit une douleur lancinante lui vriller l'estomac. Il s'arc-bouta et, l'instant d'après, fut submergé par une colère froide et inquiétante. Son regard se teinta de rouge un quart de seconde. Un quart de seconde qui n'échappa malheureusement pas au regard de Dumbledore, qui recula d'un pas, comme mortifié.<p>

Harry, haletant, se surprit à penser quelque chose de terriblement invraisemblable. Et pourtant d'indéniable de son point de vue. Cette colère ne semblait pas venir de _lui_. Elle semblait dirigée _contre _lui. Il pensa à Riddle, à la Prophétie et bouscula Hermione, titubant le long du couloir sombre du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il ignora les cris de sa meilleure amie et le regard brûlant de Dumbledore et sortit. L'air frais emplit ses poumons et, ragaillardit, se mît à courir. Il devait fuir loin d'ici.

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imiter Riddle. Il pensa à Junk Magic, à son sable doux, au restaurant balayé par les embruns de la mer, à la lumière agréablement tamisée que les lampadaires crachaient, aux citrouilles grimaçantes, au rire du fantôme farceur, aux Chocogrenouilles... Son souffle se bloqua subitement et il tenta d'avaler une goulée d'air, en vain. Le paysage s'estompa, une nausée s'empara de lui et une désagréable sensation d'étirement au niveau du nombril le fit grimaçer. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait à quatre pattes dans l'eau.

Une bruine glaciale lui tombait dessus tandis qu'il pataugeait dans l'eau en jurant. Il aperçut le restaurant, un peu plus loin, et Junk Magic, consciencieusement dissimulé derrière le tertre. Il avait raté son objectif de quasiment deux cents mètres.

Il était sur le point de se relever, les jambes flageolante, sa nausée toujours omniprésente, lorsqu'une violente gifle le fit retomber sur les fesses. Dégoulinant, il porta une main ahurie à sa joue meurtrie et leva les yeux. Riddle se tenait à un mètre de lui, ses cheveux bruns dispersés en mèches éparses et détrempés, retombants le long de son visage impassible.

Aussitôt, Harry se releva, son regard brillant de haine. Il sentait sa magie - qui reposait encore tranquillement au plus profond de lui il y a quelques jours - faire crépiter l'air environnant. Il rugit et, instinctivement, pointa sa main droite sur Riddle, effectuant un léger mouvement de poignet qui projeta ce dernier plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le Vampire roula dans l'eau un court instant avant de se relever avec agilité.

-«Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin ! Hurla Harry, avant de bondir sur lui, frappant violemment sa cage thoracique. Vous les avez _tués _!»

Riddle, irrité, fut un peu moins tendre. Il asséna à Harry un violent coup de poing. Le lycéen retomba dans l'eau, son front butant violemment contre une pierre qui se trouvait là, piégée par les algues et le sable. Sa nausée redoubla d'intensité et il gémit de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, le sang battait à ses temps et il semblait sur le point de rendre tripes et boyaux.

Le Vampire le saisit par le col et le traîna sur le sable, indifférent quant aux jurons proférés par le brun, qui se débattait, ses réflexes malheureusement affaiblis par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Une fois sur le sable, Riddle le relâcha brutalement et s'éloigna de deux bons mètres, un poil horrifié.

Harry en profita pour tâter son front avec inquiétude. Il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de ses doigts et grimaça, avant d'esquisser un rictus victorieux. Il se releva en vacillant, le regard un brin vitreux.

-«Oh, vous avez peur de _ça_, lança t-il en désignant le sang dégoulinant le long de sa tempe. Voyons, les _Vampires _ne se nourrissent-ils pas de ça, habituellement ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, Harry, rétorqua froidement son vis-à-vis, son regard ne quittant pas le front du jeune homme. Et ne _t'approche pas_. Tu as la marque. Je l'ai vu.

- Vous ne voulez pas goûter, Riddle ? Fit le lycéen, qui avança d'un pas. En fait, vous avez peur de la mort et vous prenez votre pied en tuant les autres ? Comme mes parents, par exemple ?»

Pour le coup, le Vampire afficha une expression profondément surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué.

-«Je n'ai pas tué Lily et James Evans, dit-il prudemment. Je n'aimais pas ton père. Trop arrogant, trop enfoncé dans les idéaux et les convictions de Dumbledore. Trop haineux. Trop humain. Trop tout. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Et Lily ? Lily Evans _me soutenait_, Harry.

- Vous _mentez _! Hurla ce dernier, vacillant.

- Harry, murmura Riddle d'un ton on peut plus doux. Lily était une Vampire. Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ?»

* * *

><p>Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je sais qu'il est pas super joyeux, ni super tendre, mais il fallait bien un chapitre centré sur les explicationsrévélations. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, j'attends impatiemment vos impressions.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Guest**: Hey! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, toi qui n'aimes pas habituellement les UA ! Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise et j'espère que cette suite t'a pu! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt!

**Azia**: Ouais, une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! J'espère que cette suite t'a également plu, à bientôt!

**XoXonii**: Heeeeey ! Le pauvre Harry, tu as vu ça xD Oui, il va y avoir le couple Frank/Rodolphus (jamais rien fait d'aussi original xD) J'espère que ce couple plaira et que cette suite t'a plu! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt!

**A**: Hey! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise malgré tout. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que Yaëlle soit une Mary Sue. Elle est pas particulièrement jolie, elle a un caractère de chien et est paraplégique donc x) après je vais faire en sorte que comme les autres personnages, Lilith et elle aient des défauts et des qualités! Après, chacun son point de vue et tu peux ne pas aimer les OCs ;D J'espère néanmoins que cette suite t'a plu! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt!


	9. Ne t'avise pas de pleurer

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si!

**Rating**: M ! Par ailleurs ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple**: Tom/Harry et... Franky/Roddy. Oui, c'est officiel. Ainsi qu'une Théo/Blaise et un Hermione/Ronald.

**Note** (importante) : Merci énormement aux revieweurs, followers et mises en favoris, ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise! Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que c**e n'est pas un Bashing Dumbledore**. Dumby n'est pas foncièrement méchant, il a ses motivations et ses convictions comme Riddle a les siennes et je ne pense pas que l'un puis mieux rattraper l'autre. Ils ne sont pas parfaits et ont un point de vue différent, voilà tout. Ensuite, si Tom ne s'approchait pas de Harry sur la plage, lorsqu'il saignait, c'est parce-que **son sang est empoisonné** (je le reprécise, au cas où). Nous ne verrons pas** Blaise, Lilith ou Théo dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain**.Par ailleurs, il existe effectivement un **"accord" entre Snape et Rodolphus**, mais vous aurez plus de détails un peu **plus tard**. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note et bonne lecture !

_J'en profite pour remercier Sedinette, qui a réalisé le défi que je lui ai lancé! C'est un Tom/Harry, vous trouverez ce OS dans mes favoris, si ça intéresse certains d'entre vous._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Ne t'avise surtout pas de pleurer**

Harry vacilla. Un goût de bile remonta le long de son œsophage tandis qu'il fixait Riddle avec toute la hargne dont il disposait. Malheureusement, le poids de ces révélations le fit craquer il se laissa choir à genoux sur le sable. Il avait envie de hurler, s'insurger, réfuter la moindre affirmation qu'avait lancé le Vampire, en vain. Il avait la bouche terriblement sèche, la langue pâteuse, et ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une nouvelle bagarre. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Sa mère. Une vampire. Impensable. Improbable. Inimaginable. Il songeait à se rouler en boule et à s'endormir pour l'éternité lorsque Riddle consentit à s'approcher.

Il saisit Harry par les aisselles et transplana. Le jeune homme, assommé, ne se débattit pas, ne l'insulta pas, ne gronda pas, se contentant tout simplement d'esquiver son regard. Les deux hommes débouchèrent quelques secondes plus tard au sein d'un salon richement décoré. Deux canapés avaient été placés à des endroits stratégiques et arboraient une très jolie couleur verte. Harry se serait bien laisser tomber sur l'un d'eux. Riddle le lâcha vivement, s'éloignant vers l'unique cheminée de la pièce. Il saisit quelques bûches qu'il disposa dans l'âtre de cette dernière et effectua un mouvement de poignet. Instantanément, un feu apparut, léchant le bois avec gourmandise et avidité.

-«Il y a une salle de bain, indiqua finalement le Vampire, ayant avisé les tremblements frigorifiés secouants régulièrement Harry. La porte blanche. Tu peux y aller.»

Harry ne prit pas le risque de le contredire. Par ailleurs, il avait froid et une douche chaude semblait être une délicieuse idée. Le lycéen hocha la tête, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la pièce que lui avait indiqué Riddle un peu plus tôt. Il alluma la lumière et ferma la porte à clé, tremblant, puis s'humecta les lèvres et osa finalement observer le piètre reflet que lui renvoyait le gigantesque miroir en face de lui.

Son teint était pâle, voir blafard, et du sang, pas tout à fait sec, barbouillait son front meurtri. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, et du sable collait à la semelle de ses chaussures. Il détourna les yeux et se déshabilla rapidement. La salle de bain était gigantesque et arborait une douche, un bain et un lavabo. Le marbre, omniprésent, témoignait de la richesse du lieu. Deux tapis de bains - terriblement doux - recouvraient le parquet sombre présent dans la pièce.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et opta pour la douche, se glissant aisément à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et faillit gémir de bonheur lorsqu'un jet brûlant vint percuter sa poitrine. Il ajusta la température et se lava, l'eau glissant le long de son corps, épousant ses formes, rinçant ses blessures. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à recouvrer son calme et ses esprits, Harry éteignit l'eau et saisit une serviette immaculée reposant près du lavabo. Il se sécha avec précaution puis se saisit à tâtons de ses lunettes, qu'il remit sur son nez. Avec surprise il avisa une coupure en forme d'éclair sur son front, qu'il tâta avec précaution. Ce saleté de cailloux...

Un t-shirt noir, un jean et une paire de chaussettes moelleuse étaient apparus dans la salle de bain. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pourtant persuadé d'avoir fermé la porte à clé... _Non_...Riddle n'aurait pas _osé _? Le jeune homme enfila prestement ces vêtements secs et sortit, son regard tombant directement sur le sourire satisfait qu'affichait le Vampire, tranquillement installé dans l'un des canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de s'insurger, indigné, lorsqu'un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Petit, il possédait une chevelure auburn et emmêlée. Deux grands yeux bleus délavés lui mangeaient un tiers du visage et il était habillé d'une ample robe noire, qui traînait un peu derrière lui. Il s'inclina précipitamment et tenta de balbutier une excuse, persuadé de déranger Riddle, qui se contenta de sourire face à l'embarras évident du jeune homme.

-«Parle, Naël, je t'écoute, ordonna t-il un instant plus tard.»

Le concerné jeta un regard torve à Harry avant de s'exécuter, nerveux.

-«Rodolphus demande à vous voir, Maître, concernant Lon...

- Je sais, l'interrompit sèchement Riddle avant de finir d'une traite son verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Vous l'avez diagnostiqué ?

- Oui, s'enquit Naël. Aucune démence quelconque n'a été détectée, il n'éprouve aucune difficulté à se déplacer, à parler où à s'exprimer. Il est cohérent, sa vision est parfaite. Le test de lecture et d'écriture s'est avéré concluant. Il a _l'Aura_. Il éprouve néanmoins une certaine réticence à se nourrir, et semble dégoûté de sa nouvelle... Nature.»

Tom analysa ces paroles, fronça brièvement les sourcils et réfléchit.

-«Je dois m'absenter un instant, Harry, dit-il finalement.»

Il ignora l'air consterné du lycéen, impassible. Il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps, par ailleurs la transformation de Londubat ne semblait avoir eu aucune incidence particulière - outre le dégoût - sur ce dernier. L'entrevue pourrait même s'avérer _divertissante_.

-«_Devin_, appela t-il froidement.»

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, apparut un être tout sauf humain. La créature arborait une peau tanné recouverte de tâches brunâtres et possédait de grandes oreilles pointus. L'une d'elle était trouée à divers endroits. Deux énormes yeux pâles surplombaient un nez pointu. Petit, l'être était habillé d'une taie d'oreiller noire et semblait excessivement méfiant.

-«Prépare un thé pour notre invité, ordonna Riddle.

- Bien, Maître, couina en retour Devin, qui jeta au brun un regard emplit de mépris.»

Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que la créature ne disparaisse en un _plop _retentissant. Tom faillit éclater rire face au visage décomposé de Harry, qui commençait à trouver cette journée _définitivement _trop étrange à son goût. Le Lord tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, Naël sur les talons, et le lycéen dût se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre. Il ne tenait pas à rester ici tout seul, à attendre une nouvelle fois des explications.

Il resta bêtement planté là, jusqu'à ce que Devin réapparaisse, lui arrachant un cri dénué de toute virilité. La créature esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de tendre à Harry une tasse de thé, qu'il s'empressa d'attraper, au risque de se brûler les doigts. Il fut soulagé que la créature disparaisse sans plus se poser de questions. Par précaution, Harry huma le liquide, à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur anormale. Il finit néanmoins par y tremper ses lèvres, puis par avaler une gorgée lorsqu'il fut persuadé qu'aucun poison n'avait été versé à l'intérieur de ladite tasse. Il s'apprêtait à en boire une autre lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, débouchant une nouvelle fois dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il aperçut ce _quelqu'un_, Harry jura intérieurement.

-«Il est étonnant - et fort désagréable - que je tombe sur votre malheureuse personne chaque fois que vous traînez dans les parages, Potter, raisonna la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy.

- Il serait temps de prendre des mesures drastiques afin d'éviter ces affreuses coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas ? Répliqua froidement son interlocuteur.»

Son vis-à-vis claqua la porte avant de s'y adosser, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas.

-«Ces coïncidences peuvent être distrayantes, admit néanmoins Lucius. Elle le serait d'autant plus si vous ne possédiez pas cette stupide marque.»

Harry se figea brutalement, mortifié. Lucius serait-il lui aussi un Vampire ? Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine dorsale du lycéen, qui tenta vainement de ne pas y songer.

-«Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-il innocemment.»

Le regard métallique de Lucius refroidit instantanément Harry, qui paniqua un bref instant lorsque l'homme commença à s'approcher. Il se secoua, reprit contenance et ordonna à ses jambes flageolantes de ne pas bouger. Il ne craignait pas Lucius. Ou peut-être essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Il ne savait plus trop.

-«Vous êtes un irrécupérable insolent, Potter, asséna t-il froidement.» Il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, et semblait se délecter de la méfiance qu'éprouvait Harry à son égard.« Arrogant. Il est vrai que votre père se comportait de la même manière. Il se croyait au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Il n'était qu'un couard, qui se cachait derrière la protection de Lily.»

Harry aurait voulu lui ordonner de se taire, l'interdire de parler de la sorte de son père, où même lui cracher à la figure. Il n'en fit rien, ravala son impulsivité et tenta de répliquer quelque chose de plus intelligent. Un sourire goguenard naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à Draco. Si Lucius n'éprouvait aucune crainte, ou très peu, il ne pouvait affirmer la même chose concernant son fils.

-«Vous devez en connaître un rayon sur la couardise, vous, rétorqua t-il sèchement. Le concept _tel père tel fils _ne semble définitivement pas fait pour vous. Vous osez insulter mon père de couard alors que votre fils lui-même se met à trembler lorsqu'il n'est pas sous la protection des deux gorilles qui lui servent de baby-sitter.»

D'un geste violent, Lucius envoya valser la tasse qu'Harry tenait entre ses mains. Elle vola sur plus d'un mètre avant de s'écraser contre le mur, se brisant en une centaine de morceaux qui retombèrent sur le sol à divers endroits. Le cœur battant, Harry réussit à rester impassible, se contentant de toiser son vis-à-vis, ne cachant pas l'aversion qu'il lui inspirait.

Lucius serra les poings, ses orbes glacées vissées dans celles, colériques, du lycéen. Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence un long moment avant que le blond ne consente à tourner les talons et à sortir de la pièce, fulminant.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment...<em>

Rodolphus observait Londubat, adossé contre l'un des murs humide de la cellule de ce dernier. L'homme ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur baiser, et semblait déterminé à bouder encore longtemps. Il se contentait de le fusiller du regard ou de l'ignorer. Aussi les tentatives de discutions de Rodolphus furent-elles vaines.

Frank n'avait, pour l'instant, pas soif et se sentait relativement bien. Il était encore pâle, et ses courts cheveux noirs étaient désordonnés, mais il arrivait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et à s'exprimer correctement, sans plus réclamer de sang. Rodolphus lui avait fait passer un test il y a moins d'une heure. Il consistait à s'assurer de son état de santé, qui pouvait se dégrader à la suite d'une transformation, entraînant parfois d'irréversibles séquelles. L'homme frémit, néanmoins soulagé d'être resté saint d'esprit.

-«Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, l'avertit Rodolphus une seconde avant que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre.»

Riddle pénétra à l'intérieur de cette dernière et Londubat se surprit à le trouver... Fatigué. Ses cheveux semblaient humides et collés par du sable, son expression amusée était empreinte d'une touche de lassitude non-négligeable et une petite estafilade barrait son arcade gauche. Un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn et aux airs timides le suivait de près. Il lança à Rodolphus un sourire resplendissant avant de fermer la porte derrière son Maître. Frank jeta un regard torve à Lestrange, qui avait laissé un sourire concupiscent jouer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait aperçu le Mangemort. Son air à présent renfrogné démontrait clairement son mécontentement à être ici, dans la même pièce que Riddle, à respirer le même air que lui.

Rodolphus haïssait cette situation. Avant même que Riddle n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Il maudissait son sourire, son odeur, sa prestance, sa cruauté et sa présence ici. Lui obéir lui coûtait, même s'il lui laissait beaucoup plus de liberté qu'auparavant. Il se contentait de rester calme et indifférent en sa présence, courbant l'échine lorsque c'était nécessaire. Lorsque le regard de Riddle se posa un bref instant sur lui, une foule de souvenirs l'assaillit et il ferma les yeux.

_Flash back_

_-«Je ne peux pas, admit Rodolphus Lestrange d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne la frapperais pas.»_

_Une femme était recroquevillée sur le sol, sanglotant silencieusement. Elle possédait une chevelure d'un blond lumineux et un regard sombre où s'y lisait de la terreur. Une simple robe blanche recouvrait son corps frêle et tremblotant. Elle n'avait plus de chaussures et semblait frigorifiée. De nombreux hématomes recouvraient ses cuisses et ses bras, et une douleur au niveau des reins semblait la faire souffrir. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques heures, prostrée sur le sol, refusant d'émettre le moindre son outre des onomatopées._

_Rodolphus, debout, se tenait près d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés et les jambes flageolantes. Il sentait le regard déstabilisant de Riddle lui brûler la nuque. Sa condition de Vampire était toute fraîche. Il sentait encore les crocs de Riddle mordiller la peau de son cou avant de pénétrer la chair, il se revoyait s'arc-boutant sous la douleur, les lèvres pincées et les yeux clos, son souffle saccadé balayant la joue du Vampire. _

_Mais le fait était qu'il était dorénavant comme lui. Qu'il avait prêté serment. Il devait obéir, se taire, ravaler son impulsivité d'antan et se concentrer. Il pensa à Bellatrix, à son odeur fruitée, à ses courbes adorables, à son rire cristallin, et sourit intérieurement. Il était euphorique à l'idée de vivre éternellement en sa compagnie. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait voulu se mettre en quête de la jeunesse éternelle, et le fait était que Bella l'y avait conduit. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait amené à Riddle... Mais en cet instant, il aurait donné son âme pour recouvrer sa pitoyable condition humaine, loin de cet homme qui lui avait fait une proposition alléchante qu'il n'avait pu refuser, loin de cet homme qu'il aurait dû apprendre à connaître avant... Avant de se faire transformer. _

_-«Tu n'as pas le choix, cracha Riddle, glacial, le faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité. Je ne tolère pas la faiblesse, Rodolphus.»_

_Le concerné se retourna très lentement, quittant du regard la silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol. L'homme le toisait de son regard carminé, impassible. Ses cheveux d'un brun intense étaient élégamment coiffés et l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait faillit le faire défaillir. _

_-«Je vous en supplie, ne m'obligez pas à faire ça, murmura t-il finalement, tremblant.»_

_Riddle s'approcha, le saisit par la nuque, ouvrit la porte de la cellule et le projeta à l'extérieur. Rodolphus perdit l'équilibre et tomba rudement sur le sol. Tom l'attrapa par le col et le traîna dans une pièce annexe tandis que le jeune Vampire se remettait debout en titubant. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre de ladite pièce, l'homme le relâcha un instant._

_-«Collaporta, murmura t-il.»_

_La porte claqua bruyamment et un cliquetis significatif retentit. _

_-«Maître... Balbutia Rodolphus.»_

_Son vis-à-vis effectua un geste de la main et il sentit une cordelette invisible s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, le faisant violemment basculer en arrière. Riddle vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, une expression menaçante peignant ses traits. Il saisit Rodolphus par les cheveux - lui arrachant un cri - et rapprocha son visage du sien. _

_Haletant, le jeune homme n'osait esquisser le moindre geste. L'une de ses mains s'accrochait désespérément à l'épaule de Riddle tandis que la seconde reposait sur le sol, garantissant son équilibre. Il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de calmer le rythme effréné que venait d'adopter son cœur, en vain. _

_-«Ne t'avise surtout pas de pleurer, ordonna froidement Riddle.»_

_Fin flash back._

-«Il n'est pas nécessaire que je reste, lança Rodolphus en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.»

Riddle le jaugea de son regard inquisiteur, visiblement un brin contrarié. Frank, lui, observait Rodolphus avec insistance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Légimens pour comprendre ce à quoi le Vampire pensait. Riddle étant loin d'être un idiot, il devait également s'en douter. Ce dernier finit néanmoins par acquiescer et Rodolphus quitta sans plus attendre la cellule, culpabilisant un peu à l'idée de laisser Frank seul en compagnie de Riddle.

-«Cessez donc de me regarder comme ça, lança le Vampire en avisant le regard profondément dégoûté de Londubat. Vous et moi allons tout simplement discuter. Ce ne sera pas long.»

* * *

><p>Harry, frustré d'avoir à attendre Riddle, se décida à partir à la recherche de celui-ci. Il jeta un dernier regard oblique à la tasse brisée et sortit du salon, débouchant dans un couloir sombre. Seuls quelques appliques murales éclairaient faiblement ce dernier, l'empêchant d'être plongé dans les ténèbres. Le lycéen hésitait entre bifurquer à gauche et à droite. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, il opta pour une solution aussi puérile qu'enfantine. Il tendit son index vers le chemin de gauche et se mît à fredonner.<p>

-«_Un, deux, trois, quatre, patate, ma p'tite vache a mal aux pattes, tirons-la par la queue, elle ira..._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lança Rodolphus, qui venait subitement d'apparaître à sa droite.»

Harry sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

-«Mais vous êtes malade ! J'ai frôlé l'apoplexie ! Glapit-il, le souffle saccadé.»

Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel, cette éternelle lueur narquoise luisant au fond de son regard ténébreux.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda t-il, dubitatif.»

La brusque apparition de cet imbécile était une aubaine. Harry lui adressa son fameux sourire plutôt-mourir-que-de-satisfaire-ta-curiosité et éluda sa question.

-«Parlez moi de Lily Evans.»

L'expression de Rodolphus se figea, et il se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas remuer le passé. Le sien ou celui des autres. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Potter et n'allait certainement pas lui obéir simplement parce que Riddle l'avait dans le collimateur. Néanmoins, si ce dernier l'avait amené ici, c'est qu'il y avait une sacré bonne raison et il voulait découvrir laquelle.

-«Je ne connais aucune Lily Evans.»

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se renfrogner. Il détestait le regard remplit de sous-entendus que lui adressait Rodolphus. Il le toisa un instant avec exaspération avant de se masser l'arête du nez. Résigné, il souleva la manche de son sweat-shirt et désigna du regard la marque ornant son poignet. Rodolphus pâlit brutalement, reculant instinctivement d'un pas. _Tous _les Vampires connaissaient la Prophétie.

-«C'est incroyable que tu sois ici... En _bonne santé_, crût-il bon de préciser, les yeux exorbités.»

Harry le saisit par le col, et, définitivement irrité,vissa son regard dans celui, encore surpris, de Rodolphus. Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste pour le repousser, les bras ballants. Il se secoua et adressa au lycéen un sourire entendu.

-«Lily Evans était une femme charmante, dit-il tranquillement. Elle était indulgente et tolérante. Sincère. Raisonnée. Riddle l'appréciait énormément, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Elle le calmait. Lui et son impulsivité, sa cruauté et son avidité. Quand elle était près de lui, elle réussissait à faire ressortir ses... Bons côtés. Ils étaient rares mais appréciables. Elle était une Vampire exceptionnelle. La plus humaine d'entre nous.»

Il saisit les poignets tremblants de Harry et le repoussa avec douceur.

-«Elle a rencontré un homme, un mortel, continua t-il. James Potter. Elle prétendait le haïr, au début. Lui et son arrogance, ses frasques et son sempiternel air pédant. Puis, comme pour Riddle, elle a découvert ses qualités. Son courage, son intelligence, son humour. Et elle est tombée sous le charme. Riddle ne l'aimait pas. Ils se disputaient régulièrement à ce sujet. Il a fini par céder, laissant Lily révéler à James sa véritable nature. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait la repousser à cause de ça. Au contraire, leur relation est devenue fusionnelle. Elle l'amenait ici, quelques fois. Mais Riddle ne tolérait jamais sa présence très longtemps...

- Est-ce qu'il les a tués ? L'interrompit Harry, la voix chevrotante. Riddle... Est-ce qu'il les a tués ?»

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il serrait les mains de Rodolphus.

-«Potter... Souffla le jeune Vampire. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Répondez ! Hurla le lycéen, le regard larmoyant.»

Rodolphus regarda à droite, puis à gauche, effrayé à l'idée qu'il en dise trop. Effrayé à l'idée que Riddle débarque subitement et les surprenne là, tous les deux. L'un bouleversé, l'autre réticent. Il devait repousser Harry. Il devait ignorer la menace qu'il représentait pour lui. Pour tous les autres Vampires présents ici. Mais son ton suppliant ne l'aidait pas. Pas plus que son regard à la fois déterminé et bouleversé, son souffle saccadé, ses mains emprisonnant les siennes. Rodolphus se sentit flancher malgré lui.

-«Tu m'emmerdes, Potter, murmura t-il avant de céder. Par la suite, James a rejoint une organisation. L'Ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore était et est toujours à la tête de cette dernière. Une terrible inimitié lie Dumbledore à Riddle. Je n'en connais pas l'origine. C'est trop compliqué... Trop de mystères entourent les meurtres de James et Lily Evans, Potter. Je sais simplement que... Que la veille de son assassinat, Lily s'est disputé avec Dumbledore. Violemment. Et je sais que James ne l'a pas soutenu. Qu'il était contre elle, à ce moment là.

- Quelle était l'origine de cette dispute ?»

Rodolphus pinça les lèvres un bref instant.

-«Dumbledore souhaitait éliminer la race des Vampires... Par le biais de son bébé. Toi, Harry.»

Un bon millions de questions assaillirent l'esprit déjà tourmenté du lycéen. Son père avait-il un jour aimé sa mère ? Ou bien l'avait-il manipulé afin de se rapprocher de Riddle ? Afin d'espionner ce dernier pour le compte de Dumbledore ? Dumbledore avait-il commandité l'assassinat de sa mère afin de l'utiliser, lui, un simple bébé à l'époque ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Et pourquoi son père était-il mort le même jour que sa mère ? Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu se permettre de perdre un si bon atout, non ? Et si.. Et s'il se _trompait _complètement ? S'il était, _une fois de plus_, à côté de la plaque ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu! J'attends impatiemment vos impressions! Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt!<em>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**K.S:** Hey! Merci pour ta review! Vive les cliffhanger /o/ Concernant Dumbledore, je te recommande vivement de lire la note d'auteure présente en début de chapitre :D Elle répondra à la suite de ta review! Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

**Maly**: Coucou! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci t'a également plu! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt!

**azia**: Heey! Je suis très contente que tu aies trouvé le dernier chapitre génial *o* Et pour y en avoir des rebondissements, il va y en avoir xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci encore et à bientôt!

**XoXonii**: Hello o/ Un grand merci pour ta review ;D Je malmène un peu Harry, effectivement xD Je suis contente que le couple Franky/Roddy te plaise, car il est effectivement singulier (personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu xD) Merci encore pour ta super review, en espérant que cette suite t'ait plu!


	10. Le début de la fin

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! L'histoire, si!

**Rating: **M (avec le temps). Par ailleurs, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple:** Tom/Harry - Rodolphus/Frank - Hermione/Ronald

**Note**: Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. Merci aux followers, aux revieweurs et aux mises en favoris. Ah, et bien évidemment **Bonne Année 2015 **! Chantons la Reine des Neiges pour fêter ça o/ Et mangeons. Gavons-nous. Blood World vous accompagnera en ce début d'année, qui je l'espère, sera cool. Bonne lecture !

_Je tiens à m''excuser auprès de Lady dragonnia, je n'ai vu ta review qu'après avoir posté le chapitre 8. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise et te remercie pour ta review. Baronnis, je te réponds en fin de chapitre avec les reviews anonymes._

**Chapitre 9**

**Le début de la fin**

-«Je déteste cette Vampire encore plus que toi ! Rugit Théodore, arrachant un énième soupir à Léna.»

Lilith Firehouse les avait pourtant prévenu de nombreuses fois quant à ses déplacements inopinés. Effectivement, la jeune femme se trouvait actuellement en France. Blaise plissa les yeux, observant la Tour Eiffel avec un engouement non-feint. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Théodore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier devint cramoisi, balbutiant une réponse sans queue ni tête qui arracha un ricanement au succube.

-«Je l'aperçois, annonça t-elle un moment plus tard.»

Elle désigna d'un vague geste du menton une femme attablée à une terrasse extérieure, malgré le froid mordant de cette fin d'année. Tous les trois se laissèrent choir sur une chaise en face de la Vampire, passablement éreintés. La rousse leva un sourcil soigneusement épilé, les invitant ainsi à parler.

-«La guerre est imminente et vous... Commença froidement Théodore, irrité.»

Blaise posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du magicien - qui se renfrogna ostensiblement - se laissant finalement retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-«L'_Équilibre_ est menacé, Firehouse, annonça t-il, grave.»

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de rire nerveusement, observant successivement Théodore, Blaise et Léna, qui observait nonchalamment ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle déglutit, s'humecta les lèvres et rit une nouvelle fois. Impossible... Ces gamins ne pouvaient pas être...

-«Vous vous foutez de moi ? osa t-elle demander une seconde plus tard. Vous... Vous êtes..

- ..Nous sommes les Gardiens de l'Équilibre, admit calmement Zabini, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la Vampire, qui bredouilla un long moment, ne sachant visiblement plus quel comportement adopter face à cette révélation pour le moins surprenante. Nous avons pour objectif de maintenir l'équilibre des deux mondes. Le monde magique et non-magique. Ces deux derniers cohabitent ensemble depuis des décennies, et il s'avère que Riddle et Dumbledore troublent cet équilibre, dû à la haine qu'ils nourrissent l'un envers l'autre. Si la Guerre est déclarée, non seulement les Magiciens et Magiciennes y seront mêlés, mais également les Moldus. Or, ils ne doivent en aucun cas découvrir le monde magique. Cette découverte pourrait gravement affecter les deux mondes, changeant les idéaux, les convictions et les motivations de certains, perpétrant de nouvelles guerres, de nouvelles lois et de nouvelles complications.

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas du tout représentés comme... _ça_, dans les livres ? Fut la seule réponse que réussit à articuler Lilith, réellement décontenancée.»

Les Gardiens de l'équilibre ne se révélaient que très rarement au grand jour. Ils faisaient en sorte, grâce à plusieurs artefacts, que l'Administration des Catégories Magiques les déclare comme possédant une magie _forte _- alors qu'en réalité elle était bien plus que ça. Le plus surprenant fut sans doute qu'ils s'intéressent à elle, une Vampire solitaire, qui de surcroît était actuellement poursuivie par une meute de Loup-Garou gris à qui elle avait volé une précieuse statuette.

-«Vous voulez parler de ces livres où nous sommes représentés comme mesurant un mètre quatre vingt dix, beaux comme des dieux, avec un halo lumineux étincelant autour de notre silhouette élancée, une baguette magique dans la main droite et une colombe dans la main gauche ? Ricana Théodore. Réveillez-vous, Firehouse, et oubliez ces contes pour enfants.»

La rousse se renfrogna légèrement, à la fois penaude d'être réprimandée par un Gardien de l'équilibre et sceptique quant à l'immaturité dudit Gardien. On lui avait toujours parlé des Gardiens comme de grands hommes, à la fois sages et magnifiques, grands et merveilleux, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à deux hommes tout à fait... Normaux. Et un succube apparemment ennuyée.

-«Ne regardez pas Nott comme ça, voyons, railla ce dernier. Il n'est Gardien que depuis la mort de son prédécesseur et père. Soyez indulgente, Firehouse. Malgré son air innocent et son apparence enfantine, sachez qu'il est déjà un très grand magicien, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Ce qui est, par ailleurs, très jeune pour un Gardien, précisa t-il néanmoins.

- Tu viens de me faire un... _Compliment _? Fit le concerné, abasourdi et un poil ironique.»

Léna lui adressa un reniflement dédaigneux avant de revenir à la contemplation de ses ongles.

-«Vous êtes une Vampire expérimentée, Firehouse, continua Blaise. Et une voleuse hors-pair. En tant que Gardiens, nous n'avons pas le droit d'agir directement tant que l'équilibre n'est pas sur le point de s'effondrer complètement. Si nous faisons appel à vous, c'est parce que Dumbledore va bientôt passer à l'action. S'il n'a pas encore le sang de Harry, il va tout faire pour s'en procurer très bientôt. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser décimer les Vampires, pas plus que nous ne pouvons laisser Riddle décimer les Magiciens.»

* * *

><p>Sonné, Harry repoussa Rodolphus, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il tourna les talons, sur le point de s'enfuir, lorsque ce dernier le saisit brusquement par l'avant-bras, lui arrachant un cri étranglé. Il s'apprêtait à le questionner lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression attentive et un brin méfiante du Vampire, qui lui jeta un regard torve. Celui-ci lut dans les orbes vives du jeune homme une pointe d'interrogation et de colère, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de le voir élever la voix.<p>

-«Qu'est-ce que...Commença Harry, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna t-il cependant.

- Mais je..»

Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche du jeune homme, qui le foudroya du regard, indigné. Les interventions intempestives de Harry étant désormais sous contrôle, il tendit l'oreille, laissant le Vampire grondant en lui reprendre tout doucement le dessus. Son ouïe et son odorat se décuplèrent, une vague de puissance submergea son organisme et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque tandis qu'un doux sentiment d'invincibilité l'envahissait. Une odeur sucrée, douce et attrayante vint titiller ses narines et il observa brièvement l'expression boudeuse du lycéen. Il sentait terriblement bon. Son _sang _sentait terriblement bon. Trop pour son propre bien. Il détourna difficilement le regard, se concentrant sur l'étrange bruit qu'il avait entendu un instant plus tôt. Des murmures lui parvinrent et il huma discrètement l'air. Des mortels. Il avait promis à Snape de protéger le gamin. Aussi décida t-il de ne pas le planter ici tout seul.

-«Je dois parler à Riddle, gronda Harry tout en repoussant la main du Vampire.

- Moi aussi. Il se passe quelque chose de louche, dit-il, tendu. Il faut bouger.»

Il ignora les protestations du brun, le poussant sans ménagement à l'opposé des voix. Les deux hommes longèrent le sombre couloir et descendirent un étroit escalier en colimaçon, l'un réticent, l'autre soucieux. Ils débouchèrent dans le hall du Manoir et restèrent un instant bouche bée. Suite aux attaques à répétitions des Loups-Garous, le hall avait récemment été restauré. Ce ne fut pas le nouveau lustre qui attira l'attention du Vampire, mais bien les deux corps gisants pitoyablement sur le sol.

-«Reste ici, ordonna Rodolphus en repoussant Harry dans la cage d'escaliers. Et tâche de ne rien faire de... _stupide_.»

Sans attendre la réponse du brun, il s'avança vers le premier corps. Petit. Frêle. Cheveux auburn. Emmêlés. Il s'agenouilla prestement près de Naël, anxieux, et tâta avidement son pouls. Régulier. Il était inconscient. Son visage comportait de nombreux hématomes, et il saignait abondamment au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas entendre la bagarre qui s'était vraisemblablement déroulée quelques instants plus tôt ? Il appréciait Naël et détestait l'idée qu'on ait pu lui faire du mal. Lui et ses airs timides, son rire et son sourire resplendissant. Il était proche du Vampire. Il jura, caressa affectueusement la joue du jeune homme puis se précipita vers le second corps.

Cheveux noirs de jais. Grande taille. Nez busqué. Craig Cooper. L'une des ses jambes arborait un angle inquiétant et il avait un coquard à l'œil gauche. Inconscient également. Rodolphus fronça les sourcils. Une jambe cassé et un coup de poing ne suffisait pas à assommer un Vampire.

-«Il a une trace de piqûre dans le cou, commenta Harry, accroupi près de Naël.»

Rodolphus grogna, pas étonné pour un sous que le jeune homme n'ait - une fois de plus - pas écouté ses avertissements pourtant sérieux. Il ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque en constatant que le commentaire de Harry se révélait exact. Un tout petit trou auréolé de rouge ornait l'épais cou de Craig. Les deux Vampires n'avaient visiblement pas eu le temps de riposter convenablement. Il abandonna le corps de Cooper et revint sur ses pas. Il passa une main sous le cou de Naël, puis une seconde sous ses jambes avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea Harry, un brin surpris que Rodolphus ait ignoré le second homme pour s'occuper de celui-ci.

- Si je ne m'étais pas étalé en explications avec un certain idiot qui chantait une comptine pour enfant en plein milieu d'un couloir, je pourrais peut-être te fournir une réponse, rétorqua froidement l'intéressé.»

Harry se renfrogna ostensiblement à cette remarque et le Vampire soupira.

-«Viens, fit-il d'un ton un peu plus doux.»

Il traversa le hall en quelques grandes enjambées, la tête de Naël reposant au creux de son épaule, traversa un dédale de couloirs puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une pièce dissimulée grâce à une illusion d'optique. L'intérieur de cette dernière était totalement nue, hormis une porte en bois, qu'il indiqua à Harry. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et aussitôt un courant d'air frais vint balayer ses joues. Il plissa les yeux. Un couloir semblait s'étirer dans la pénombre. Rodolphus n'eut pas besoin de descendre, Riddle arriva aussitôt.

-«J'ai senti ton anxiété, que se passe t-il ? S'enquit-il, son regard rougeoyant passant successivement de Harry à Naël.

- Des mortels ont pénétré à l'intérieur du Manoir. Je ne les ai pas vu. J'ai seulement retrouvé Craig et Naël inconscients dans le hall, avec une trace de piqûre dans le cou. L'odeur des intrus est anormalement masquée. Nous les aurions sentis plus tôt, sinon.»

Riddle ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ceux-ci arboraient une inquiétante couleur pourpre.

-«Cinq hommes et une femme, annonça t-il. Les hommes sont à l'étage. La femme semble chercher quelque chose. Elle est à l'étage également.»

Rodolphus hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, avant de déposer Naël dans un coin de la pièce, loin du danger. Sans plus s'occuper de Harry, il tourna les talons et fila à l'étage.

-«Retourne au salon, lança Tom au jeune homme. C'est un ordre, Harry.

- Nous devons discuter ! Protesta celui-ci.»

Riddle le foudroya du regard. Il s'approcha du lycéen, qui baissa instinctivement le regard, et cela malgré son entêtement habituel. La colère que le Vampire dégageait l'avait poussé à détourner les yeux. Celui-ci saisit le menton de Harry, l'incitant à le regarder.

-«N'abuse pas de ma patience.»

Il ignora le frémissement ayant parcouru le corps du jeune homme à l'instant précis où il avait énoncé ces mots et le relâcha, avant de tourner les talons à son tour. Il entendit des cris et transplana à l'étage. Il avait instauré une règle : interdiction de transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir. Pour des raisons de sécurité. De nombreux incidents avaient eu lieu avant l'apparition de cette règle. Tous pouvaient la braver en moment de crise, et c'en était un. Le fait d'arriver au sein même de l'action déstabilisa un instant Riddle, qui n'évita que de justesse un coup de poing. Les cinq hommes possédaient une magie catégorie _forte _et se battaient vigoureusement contre des Vampire déchaînés. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Rodolphus au loin, à la poursuite de la seule femme du groupe, avant de saisir un homme à la gorge.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante et haletante de la jeune femme qu'il poursuivait, les battements frénétiques de son cœur et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait - un mélange de sueur et de rose. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles s'échauffer sous l'effort, sa cage thoracique se soulever à intervalles irréguliers, sa peur se répercutant sur les murs du Manoir et sa détermination. Puissante. L'espoir, aussi. Et la haine. Une haine profonde et viscérale, empreinte d'un profond dégoût. Ce mélange explosif réussit à décontenancer Rodolphus durant une nano-seconde.<p>

La fuyarde s'introduit dans une pièce adjacente, repoussant la porte d'un violent coup d'épaule, avant de percuter un homme de plein fouet. Rodolphus ralentit l'allure et pénétra à l'intérieur de ladite pièce à son tour, tombant nez à nez avec un Greyback à l'expression peu avenante. Il tenait entre ses bras puissants la femme, qui se battait comme un beau diable, jurant, griffant et mordant. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés, qui retombaient en mèches éparses le long de son visage blême de fureur. Elle était habillée sobrement mais n'en possédait pas moins de jolies courbes. Ses petits yeux bruns pétillaient d'intelligence. Rodolphus frémit. Il détestait se retrouver seul avec ce loup-garou.

-«Greyback... Commença Rodolphus, tentant en vain de rester impassible face au rictus cruel jouant sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Elle est jolie, cette petite humaine, Lestrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Greyback, vissant son regard de prédateur dans celui, un peu inquiet, du Vampire. Elle a l'air délicieuse. Dans _tous les _sens du terme.

- La petite humaine a un nom ! S'insurgea cette dernière, labourant le bras du loup-garou à l'aide de ses ongles. Alice Londubat !»

Rodolphus se raidit. Jura intérieurement. Extérieurement. Gémit. Soupira. Détourna un instant le regard avant de foudroyer Greyback du regard.

-«Ne fais pas quelque chose d'idiot, lui intima t-il. Riddle voudra sans doute l'interroger quant à sa présence ici.

- Je suis venu chercher mon mari ! Hurla t-elle. Et le fils de ma meilleure amie ! Ronald Weasley ! Relâchez-les !»

Le loup-garou éclata d'un rire tonitruant, puis ordonna à Rodolphus de fermer la porte. Celui-ci obtempéra, tremblant. Il ne fallait pas que cette femme meurt. Il n'arriverait pas à se le pardonner. Frank non plus. Il devait être subtil, faire en sorte que la situation tourne à son avantage. Il ne devait pas laisser Greyback l'intimider, ni lui proposer un quelconque marché qui se retournerait _forcément _contre lui.

-«Voyons, Lestrange, le Maître n'a pas besoin de cette petite magicienne au caractère bien trempé, lança le loup garou, amusé. Il y a cinq hommes dans le couloir qui n'attendent que lui. A moins que... Non, Lestrange, ne me dis pas que tu as fini par éprouver de la compassion pour Frank Londubat ? Des remords, peut-être ? C'est intéressant.

- Ne sois pas idiot, cracha sèchement Rodolphus, bien trop vite et bien trop fort pour que cela paraisse crédible. Relâche cette femme.»

Greyback rit une nouvelle fois, puis embrassa Alice au niveau de la nuque, arrachant un cri apeuré à cette dernière et un cri révolté au Vampire, qui se rapprocha vivement du loup-garou, menaçant.

-«Si tu fais un pas de plus, Lestrange, je lui brise le cou, menaça son vis-à-vis.»

Sans prendre plus en compte ces menaces, celui-ci se bondit et se jeta sur Alice, la faisant basculer avec Greyback sur le sol. Sous le choc, ce dernier desserra son étreinte, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de rouler sur le côté et de ramper un peu plus loin, haletante. Rodolphus asséna un violent coup de poing à Greyback avant de se retourner vers Alice.

-«Fuyez ! Eut-il le temps de crier avant que le loup-garou ne lui inflige un violent coup de genou au niveau des reins.»

Il s'écroula sur le ventre, confus, avant de rouler sur le dos. Aussitôt, Greyback posa son pied sur sa poitrine, juste en dessous de la gorge, le maintenant ainsi au sol.

-«De quel côté es-tu, Lestrange ? Rugit le loup-garou, visiblement sur le point de se transformer. De celui de Riddle, pour qui tu as pleuré et torturé ? De celui de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou avide de vengeance et de pouvoir ? Ou bien es-tu de ton propre côté ?»

Le vampire se figea, fusilla Greyback du regard, puis sourit tranquillement.

-«Vas te faire foutre, lança t-il avant de lui cracher dessus.»

Son interlocuteur se pencha en avant, le gifla violemment puis retira son pied. Il attrapa Alice par les cheveux - qui s'acharnait sur la porte qu'il avait préalablement scellé à l'aide de la pauvre magie qu'il possédait - et la projeta violemment sur le sol. Puis il la saisit par la nuque et lui ordonna de rester à genoux sur le sol. Rodolphus se releva en chancelant et s'approcha d'un pas, un cri coincé au fond de sa gorge. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les griffes de Greyback transpercer la peau de ce dernier avant que celles-ci ne transpercent à leur tour le dos de Alice, qui hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Une seconde plus tard, elle tombait à plat ventre sur le sol, son sang se répandant sur le parquet de la pièce.

-«Espèce d'enculé ! Rugit Rodolphus, livide de colère.»

Il ignora le loup-garou à demi-transformé et s'approcha de Alice. Il la retourna en douceur sur le dos et cala sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle respirait faiblement, le teint pâle et les yeux mi-clos. Elle transpirait, aussi, un peu haletante. Elle ouvrit la bouche, lâcha un râle, tenta de s'exprimer, déglutit, mais rien ne vint. Aucun mot, aucune injure, aucune menace, aucune supplique. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, tous ses muscles se détendirent et son dernier souffle se dissipa dans l'air. Greyback saisit Rodolphus par le col et le remit brutalement sur pieds, avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Son souffle chaud balaya les joues du Vampire, sa main puissante et rugueuse vint lui saisir le menton, et il eut un reniflement méprisant.

-«Tu te comportes comme une gonzesse, Lestrange, susurra t-il d'un ton doucereux.»

Il lui asséna un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Rodolphus ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Amorphe, il observait Greyback sans le voir, l'écoutait sans l'entendre.

-«Je te jure que toi et moi, nous allons trouver un arrangement, continua t-il. Sinon je serais malheureusement contraint de rapporter au Maître ton comportement de tapette. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire cette fois-ci ? Te torturer ? Une nouvelle fois ?»

Il lui donna un nouveau coup de poing, plus puissant encore, et Rodolphus s'affaissa contre le torse du loup-garou. Il avait mal. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Frank ? L'odeur de Greyback le dégoûtait, son souffle le répugnait, sa main s'enroulant autour de sa nuque le révulsait. Ses paroles n'étaient que poison. Mais il attendait. Il en avait marre de se battre contre lui, tous les mois, tous les ans depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils se détestaient depuis de trop nombreuses années.

-«Peut-être que moi, je pourrais te faire chialer, hein, Lestrange ? Murmura t-il.»

Il lui donna un dernier coup de poing et s'éloigna brusquement, le laissant ainsi s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Trois des cinq magiciens s'étaient enfuis. Le quatrième gisait sur le sol, éventré par Matthew, un loup-garou de la meute de Fenrir. Le cinquième était inconscient sur le sol, aux pieds de Lucius. Riddle ne détectait plus la présence de l'unique femme du groupe. Elle devait être morte. Greyback vint lui confirmer son décès un bref instant plus tard. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées et la mine soucieuse. Dumbledore aurait envoyé six de ses hommes dans le simple but de libérer Weasley et Londubat ? Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, frustré. Il sentit la présence de Harry dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir, visiblement en compagnie de Naël et rouvrit brusquement les yeux, lançant à Lucius un regard frigorifique. Que faisait-il là-bas ?<p>

Il donna quelques instructions à ses hommes avant de dévaler les escaliers et de rejoindre la chambre où se trouvaient Harry et le jeune Vampire. Il fut surpris de constater que le brun tenait son bras gauche plaqué contre son torse et tentait de réveiller Naël en lui administrant de légère claques sur les joues, ce dernier étant une nouvelle fois inconscient sur le sol.

-«Bon sang, Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Lança t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher le soupçon d'inquiétude transperçant sa voix. »

Livide, le lycéen lui jeta un regard torve avant de soupirer, abandonnant l'idée de réveiller Naël. Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Riddle, le jeune Vampire s'était réveillé, étourdi et légèrement désorienté, et avait aussitôt conduit Harry dans un dédale de couloirs, persuadé que l'un des magiciens tentait de le retrouver. Effectivement, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une chambre et avaient été attaqués quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme avait vissé son regard transperçant dans celui de Naël durant une petite seconde avant que les yeux de ce dernier ne se révulsent et qu'il tombe sur le sol comme une masse. La suite du combat avait été brève. Le Magicien possédait une magie extraordinairement forte. Il l'avait projeté contre un mur avant de l'entailler au niveau du bras. Puis il s'était enfui sans même les tuer, kidnapper ou torturer.

Plus Harry s'étalait en explications, plus Riddle perdait des couleurs. Son regard de braise s'illumina d'une lueur que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu : la peur. Tom avait peur. Une fois qu'il se tut, celui-ci se massa l'arête du nez et soupira. Il s'approcha de Harry, lui effleura la joue du bout des doigt - lui procurant un étrange frisson - avait de se saisir de son bras meurtri.

-«Dumbledore a réussi, soupira t-il d'une voix anormalement basse. Il a ton sang, dorénavant, Harry.»

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes:<strong>

**baronnis:** Hey, je suis très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus également. Je te réponds ici car je ne peux visiblement pas te répondre via MP. Merci encore et à bientôt, j'espère!

**K.S**: Hey, un grand merci pour ta review! Ah, tu me rassures! Personnellement, je pense que dans ma fic, Dumbledore et Riddle ne valent pas mieux l'un que l'autre, et tu comprendras pourquoi après (lorsqu'on saura pourquoi Dumby en veut autant à Tom haha) Si tu aimes bien Rodolphus, je suppose que ce chapitre t'a plus :D Il était centré sur lui et Harry surtout donc... Bref, j'espère que tu as aimé! Merci encore et à bientôt!

**azia**: Hellooo! Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente qu'au fil des chapitres tu ne te lasses pas de lire cette fiction! Et c'est la première fic que j'écris avec un Rodolphus gentil haha! Il est pas mal aussi dans ce chapitre, je trouve. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plus, merci encore et à bientôt!

**Guest**: Hey, merci pour ta review! Haha, comme je le répète souvent aux lecteurs : Vive le suspens! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, merci encore et à bientôt, j'espère!

**XoXonii**: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu! Rodolphus est cool, hein ? (haha). Vive les mystères et le suspens (je me répète, je sais..) /o/ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci encore et à bientôt! :D

**Elia**: Hey! Oh, une nouvelle lectrice, haha! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu également! Bonne année! :D


	11. Dangereuse réunion

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! L'histoire, si!

**Rating: **M (avec le temps). Par ailleurs, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, rebroussez chemin.

**Couple:** Tom/Harry - Rodolphus/Frank - Hermione/Ronald

**Note**: Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais trop débordée pour écrire... Encore une fois merci aux reviewers, aux mises en favoris et aux nouveaux followers! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira ; il y a moins d'action et plus de descriptions concernant l'évolution des sentiments entre les différents protagonistes de l'histoire. J'attends impatiemment vos avis ! Merci encore pour tout. Bonne lecture. Ah et oui, le chapitre est sorti en avance haha.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Dangereuse réunion**

_Livide, le lycéen lui jeta un regard torve avant de soupirer, abandonnant l'idée de réveiller Naël. Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Riddle, le jeune Vampire s'était réveillé, étourdi et légèrement désorienté, et avait aussitôt conduit Harry dans un dédale de couloirs, persuadé que l'un des magiciens tentait de le retrouver. Effectivement, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une chambre et avaient été attaqués quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme avait vissé son regard transperçant dans celui de Naël durant une petite seconde avant que les yeux de ce dernier ne se révulsent et qu'il tombe sur le sol comme une masse. La suite du combat avait été brève. Le Magicien possédait une magie extraordinairement forte. Il l'avait projeté contre un mur avant de l'entailler au niveau du bras. Puis il s'était enfui sans même les tuer, kidnapper ou torturer._

_Plus Harry s'étalait en explications, plus Riddle perdait des couleurs. Son regard de braise s'illumina d'une lueur que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu : la peur. Tom avait peur. Une fois qu'il se tut, celui-ci se massa l'arête du nez et soupira. Il s'approcha de Harry, lui effleura la joue du bout des doigt - lui procurant un étrange frisson - avait de se saisir de son bras meurtri._

_-«Dumbledore a réussi, soupira t-il d'une voix anormalement basse. Il a ton sang, dorénavant, Harry.»_

Harry se mâchouillait douloureusement la lèvre, le dos légèrement voûté, comme si le poids de toutes ses révélations l'affectait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il était éreinté. La peur lui nouait l'estomac. Le doute le faisait vaciller. L'incertitude le faisait flancher. Il avait vaguement envie de s'enfuir. Loin de cette histoire, loin de cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais contrôlé, loin du regard inquisiteur de Riddle, loin de Malfoy et de son orgueil mal placé, loin de ces Vampires vaniteux, dangereux et inquiétants. Loin de la rancune que Dumbledore nourrissait à l'égard du Maître de ceux-ci. Loin de cette inquiétude lui rongeant les entrailles. Il ne cessait de penser à Ronald. Malgré lui. Il restait son meilleur ami, et il se devait d'avoir une discutions sérieuse avec lui. Trop de questions sans réponses subsistaient.

Harry tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure, à se ronger nerveusement les ongles, à taper du pied et à grogner de frustration. Riddle s'entretenait avec plusieurs Vampires, et Harry avait ouïe dire que certaines personnes arriveraient dans la soirée. Des Vampires également, sans aucun doute. Il appréhendait légèrement leur arrivée . Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans ce manoir trop grand, entouré de Vampires qui n'avaient cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œils à la fois envieux et apeurés. Il représentait en effet une menace pour toute cette communauté, et il en était presque venu à maudire son sang. Ce sang sale et empoisonné parcourant ses veines. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il ferma les yeux un bref instant, tentant vainement de contrôler sa respiration.

Irrité quant à cette attente une nouvelle fois trop longue, Harry sortit du salon, tombant nez à nez face à Riddle, une main plaqué contre son abdomen. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et une fine couche de transpiration luisait contre son visage cerné. Malgré son t-shirt sombre, Harry aperçut une tâche brunâtre alourdir le tissu de ce dernier, et il saisit aussitôt Riddle par le bras, l'entraînant sans ménagement sur l'un des canapés du salon. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, le Vampire n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu le temps de s'occuper de lui. Sans réellement y penser, Harry jeta à la porte un regard agacé, et celle-ci se claqua immédiatement, lui arrachant un sursaut étonné. Il se secoua et lança à Riddle un regard torve. L'homme était assis, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à intervalles irréguliers, sa main crispé contre son t-shirt. Harry saisit délicatement une extrémités du t-shirt et commença à le retirer.

-«Il va falloir que vous retiriez votre main, dit-il tranquillement, son regard d'émeraude luisant d'une lueur autoritaire.»

Tom obtempéra - à son plus grand étonnement- puis retira lui-même son vêtement, dévoilant une vilaine estafilade. Cette dernière commençait le long de son pectorale droit, puis redescendait de façon rectiligne jusqu'à son nombril. Profonde, elle ne saignait quasiment plus. Une croûte de sang brunâtre l'entourait. Harry tenta d'évaluer objectivement la blessure, en vain. Les muscles parfaitement dessinés du Vampire attiraient ses orbes claires bien malgré lui. Le jeune homme voulut balbutier une quelconque remarque mais ne réussit qu'à articuler un vague "_oh_". Il palpa les contours de la blessure puis soupira.

-«Il... Il faut désinfecter ça, déclara t-il, un peu décontenancé.

- Nous les vampires, nous guérissons plus rapidement que les Moldus, rétorqua Riddle, son souffle précipité démontrant clairement sa souffrance.

- Ne négligez pas cette blessure, Ri...»

Le concerné ne l'écoutait plus, bien trop occupé à caresser la joue du brun, qui s'était figé sans pour autant bondir loin du Vampire. Tom frôla plusieurs fois sa joue, lui procurant de nombreux frissons électriques. Il déposa finalement sa paume contre la peau du jeune homme, qui frémit. Il avait la main froide, douce. Possessive. Il brillait au fond de ses yeux carminés une leur à la fois désespérée et décontenancée. Comme s'il n'avait pas maîtrisé son geste. Un mélange de rage et de culpabilité vint immédiatement peindre ses traits -précédemment tiraillés par la souffrance - et il retira sa main. La douce chaleur ayant enveloppé Harry se dissipa aussitôt et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue à la fois triste et interrogative. Sans un mot de plus, Riddle enfila son t-shirt et s'éclipsa, abandonnant un Harry perdu, accroupi face à un canapé, les poings serrés et les yeux brillants.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus lança au corps de Alice Londubat - reposant dorénavant dans le hall du manoir, près des magiciens morts lors du combat les ayant opposés aux Vampires - un regard empreint de profonds et intarissables regrets. Il serra les poings, imprimant aux creux de ses paumes quelques marques en forme d'arc de cercle. Sa respiration devint irrégulière et il sentit une lourde main abattre sur son épaule. Il reconnut en une nano seconde cette odeur qui le révulsait tant et asséna à Greyback un violent coup de poing. Le sourire victorieux de ce dernier s'estompa immédiatement et il vacilla en arrière. Rodolphus saisit cette occasion pour lui sauter à la gorge, le rouant de coups, lui balançant à la figure une flopée de jurons.<p>

-«Je vais te tuer ! Eût-il le temps de hurler avant que deux bras ne viennent le ceinturer, l'éloignant brutalement du Loup-Garou. Je te jure que je vais te faire la peau, Greyback ! Lâche-moi ! Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de l'homme qui le traînait de force loin du loup. Rabastan, lâche-moi !»

Son frère consentit à le relâcher lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus loin, à l'abri de la colère de Fenrir. Haletant, Rodolphus lança à Rabastan un regard lourd de reproches. Un peu plus grand que lui, ce dernier possédait une nonchalance qu'il avait souvent tenté d'imiter lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Par ailleurs, il possédait un sang-froid largement supérieur au sien. En plus d'avoir réussi à l'enrôler à ses côtés, Riddle avait également réussi à rendre l'immortalité alléchante aux yeux de son frère. Las plus qu'autre chose, Rabastan ne restait jamais très longtemps au manoir.

-«Vous comptez vous battre encore longtemps ? Demanda t-il froidement, ses yeux sombres se plissant dangereusement. Je t'interdis de répondre, Rodolphus. Ni même de prononcer le moindre mot. Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?»

Son vis-à-vis se renfrogna.

-«Tu as publiquement démontré ton mécontentement quant à la mort de cette femme. Sachant que son mari se trouve dans l'une des cellules de Riddle. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?»

Il saisit brusquement le menton de son frère, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

-«Je me fous de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Londubat, continua t-il sèchement. Je me fous de tes histoires de culs et de tes histoires de cœurs. Mais je ne me fous pas de toi. Ni de ta sécurité.» Il se radoucit et laissa sa main retomber le long de son buste. «J'aimerais que tu ignores Greyback. Que tu l'évites, si possible. J'aimerais simplement que tu sois un peu plus prudent et raisonné... N'attire pas l'attention de Riddle, s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien de quoi il est ca...

- ...Ne me parle pas de ça ! Rugit Rodolphus, à deux doigts de craquer. C'est du passé. Alors cesse de le ressasser ! Tu étais là ce jour là et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu étais là, Rabastan !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire et tu le sais ! Rétorqua son frère tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.»

Rodolphus le foudroya du regard, jura et tourna les talons. Il ignora délibérément la fameuse règle qu'avait instauré Riddle et transplana directement dans le cellule de Frank. Ce dernier sursauta, prêt à cracher à la figure du Vampire une remarque acerbe qu'il aurait sûrement regretté plus tard. Mais le regard alerte et la mine grave de Rodolphus l'en empêcha, et il sentit un mauvais pressentiment lui nouer les entrailles et lui assécher la gorge.

-«Frank, il y a eu une attaque. Ici-même, murmura le Vampire, d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Des hommes de Dumbledore. Et une femme.» Il déglutit difficilement, tentant vainement de s'insuffler du courage.«Alice. J'ai tout essayé. Je te le jure. J'ai essayé de la sauver.»

Un goût de bile vint envahir l'œsophage de Londubat, qui vacilla ostensiblement. Blême, il adressa à son interlocuteur un regard pétri d'incompréhension, une supplique muette au bout des lèvres. L'homme tenta de déglutir, sans succès. Il lui semblait que son coeur se déchirait sous la douleur, que ses jambes devenaient flageolantes et sa tête lourde, terriblement lourde. Un bourdonnement sourd l'empêcher d'analyser la situation correctement, il ne voyait que les lèvres de Rodolphus remuer silencieusement, ses yeux sombres qui le suppliaient, son souffle irrégulier, ses mains légèrement tremblantes et l'effort qu'il faisait pour reprendre contenance.

-«Tu mens, souffla Frank, les yeux clos. Sa magie est trop faible. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris le risque de l'envoyer ici. Tu mens !

- Il voulait le sang de Harry, insista Rodolphus. Lorsqu'elle nous a décliné son identité, j'ai tenté de l'aider à s'enfuir.» Un éclair de rage vint voiler son regard.« Greyback a malheureusement été plus rapide que moi.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Hurla son vis-à-vis. Tu n'es qu'un...»

Rodolphus saisit le visage de Londubat entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, projetant brutalement l'image du corps sans vie d'Alice Londubat dans l'esprit de celui-ci, qui se recroquevilla sous l'assaut. Son corps repoussa violemment l'intrusion de Rodolphus, qui recula en haletant. Cet acte lui avait demandé un effort incommensurable, et il s'en voulait d'en être arrivé là. Il ne voulait pas voir Frank patauger indéfiniment dans le déni, ou même se raccrocher à un espoir aussi futile que vain.

Un cri bestial vint faire vrombir les cordes vocales de Londubat, qui se laissa tomber à même le sol, frappant les dalles humides de sa cellule de ses poings tremblants. La rage, l'amertume, le dégoût et la tristesse l'empêchaient d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Il se sentait sale et nauséeux. Il pensa à Neville, à Riddle, à sa nature, à Rodolphus, à Alice, à Dumbledore et sa colère s'intensifia. Il ne ressentit que vaguement la poigne de Rodolphus l'empêcher de se meurtrir davantage les poings. Il se laissa choir contre le torse de ce dernier et pleura. Longuement. Douloureusement. Rodolphus finit par relâcher ses poignets pour l'enlacer correctement, le nez plongé au creux de son cou.

* * *

><p>-«Il l'a, annonça gravement Lilith Firehouse. Dumbledore a le sang du gamin.»<p>

Théodore jura, balançant un coup de poing dans le vide. Blaise se massa l'arête du nez, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que Léna souriait, visiblement pensive. Tous les trois ne remettaient pas la parole de la Vampire en doute. Il fallait trouver une solution. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur une plage de sable blanc il y a peu. La situation se dégradait d'heure en d'heure, et les Gardiens de l'Equilibre ne savaient plus quoi faire pour empêcher la folie que s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à commettre Dumbledore. Cette haine remontait à si loin...

-«Je peux voler cette fiole, déclara la rousse, déterminée. Je peux au moins _essayer_.

- C'est risqué, rétorqua Blaise. Mais envisageable. Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais. Lilith, tu as carte blanche. Si tu n'arrives pas à récupérer la fiole... Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous nous occupons des Loups Garous Gris que tu as provoqué. Ils ont fait plusieurs victimes en sillonnant le monde à ta recherche. La situation pourrait très rapidement déraper.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus marchait à grandes enjambées - à la recherche de Naël - lorsque Riddle le héla, quelques mètres derrière lui. L'homme lâcha un imperceptible soupir, la gorge nouée, et s'arrêta à contrecœur, laissant au Vampire le temps de le rattraper. Ce dernier semblait fatigué et affaibli, néanmoins, l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait avait gagné en intensité. Rodolphus dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'enfuir, les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Il redressa le menton, fier, toisa impunément son vis-à-vis et cessa une seconde de respirer lorsque celui-ci l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart.<p>

-«Que puis-je faire pour vous, _Maître _? Réussit-il à articuler, les poings serrés derrière le dos.»

Il était persuadé que Greyback avait tout balancé. Sa trahison. Alice. Frank. Tout. Aussi appréhendait-il désormais la réaction de Tom. Son cœur venait d'adopter un rythme effréné, et ses jambes, flageolantes, ne le supporteraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

-«Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, gronda son interlocuteur, son regard rougeoyant le toisant à son tour avec colère et mépris. Je souhaiterais que la petite querelle que tu entretiens avec Greyback cesse définitivement. Rabastan ne sera pas toujours là pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie, et je ne serais pas toujours là pour remettre Fenrir à sa place. Tu m'as bien compris, Rodolphus ?»

L'intéressé s'enquit d'acquiescer, soulagé malgré lui, puis tourna vivement les talons, ignorant le grognement clairement exaspéré du Maître Vampire. Au loin, il aperçut Severus et se précipita vers lui. Il irait voir Naël après. Snape, drapé de son habituelle robe noire, l'intimidait. Mais il savait que malgré ses sarcasmes, ses orbes d'onyx glacées et son rictus amusé, l'homme l'appréciait. Et c'était réciproque. Il avait rencontré Severus quelques minutes après que Riddle en ait fini avec lui.

_Flash Back_

_Le visage inondé de larmes, Rodolphus se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le sol. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Sa respiration, hachée et entrecoupée de sanglots, était l'unique bruit désormais présent au sein de la petite pièce où Riddle l'avait torturé. Il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste tant ses muscles le brûlaient. Sa tête le lançait, également. Il savait sa mâchoire gonflée et son visage ensanglanté. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi de mal de sa vie. Aussi physiquement que mentalement. Riddle l'avait humilié, anéanti. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'un homme. Il s'entêtait à croire qu'en chaque être humain, il y avait une part d'ombre et de lumière. Mais Riddle était-il encore un homme ? Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre interrompit le fil de ses pensées et il ferma instinctivement les yeux._

-«_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda une voix._»

_Elle était grave, froide et tranchante. Mais Rodolphus pouvait y déceler un brin d'empathie, et cela le rassura. Ce n'était pas la voix de Riddle. Il ouvrit les yeux et respira de nouveau. Il dût faire un effort incommensurable pour réussir à lever la tête et enfin apercevoir son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, blafard, possédait un nez crochu et un rideau de cheveux noirs. Son regard profond et ténébreux le scrutait sans aucun gêne. Rodolphus s'humecta les lèvres._

-«_J'ai... J'ai refusé... De torturer quelqu'un, répondit-il d'une voix erraillée. Plusieurs fois._»

_Un étrange rictus étira les lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis, qui s'accroupit à ses côtés. Sans une seule parole, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et le remit sur pieds, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'il ne pût réprimer. Severus n'en tint pas compte et laissa le jeune Vampire s'appuyer contre lui de tout son poids. _

-«_Je ne le laisserais plus lever la main sur toi, désormais, déclara t-il ensuite, d'une voix neutre, le visage impassible. Tu as ma parole._»

_Fin Flash Back_

-«Je dois partir, annonça t-il immédiatement, ne laissant pas à Snape le temps de le saluer. Loin d'ici, loin de ce manoir et surtout loin de Greyback.

- Notre accord ne compte-il donc plus ? Rétorqua immédiatement le Vampire, sec.

- Harry est un sorcier, Severus. Et Riddle ne semble pas vouloir lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'apprécie. C'est une bonne chose, concernant la prophétie.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, éluda froidement son vis-à-vis. Vous m'insupportez, toi et Greyback. Vous insupportez tout le monde. Je savais Rabastan lâche au point de ne jamais traîner dans les parages... Mais toi, un lâche ? C'est étonnant, je dois dire. Et tu as pourtant plus de raisons que lui de l'être. Greyback est un imbécile. Mais un imbécile qui tient à sa vie. S'il tue ne serait-ce qu'un Vampire ici, le Maître l'exécutera. Même si le Vampire qu'il tue s'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange. Ne le laisse pas croire qu'il t'intimide. Si il te menace, menace-le. Si il te frappe, frappe-le. Si il décide de t'humilier, alors n'hésite pas à l'humilier à son tour. Évite simplement de devenir la copie conforme de ton frère. Et si il va trop loin, laisse moi m'en occuper.»

Rodolphus s'humecta les lèvres avant d'acquiescer, à contrecœur cependant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, trois Maître Vampires venaient de pénétrer dans le hall du Manoir. Il pouvait les sentir grâce à leur aura difficilement supportable. Une fois Riddle avec eux, il devrait déserter l'endroit. Quatre Vampires à l'aura surpuissante au même endroit ne l'aiderait pas à reprendre contenance, à piéger Greyback ou à faire sortir Londubat de sa cellule. Une réunion d'urgence allait se tenir ici-même, et il pria pour que Potter ne fasse aucune bêtise qui mettrait une fois de plus leur sécurité en péril.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes:<strong>

**Azia**: Hey, un grand grand merci pour ta superbe review! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic ne te lasse pas! J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Merci encore et désolé pour le retard.

**K.S**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D ! Oui, tu as très bien résumé! La merde, effectivement... Rodolphus et la finesse, une grande histoire d'amour, tu as remarqué ? /o/ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience! Merci encore et désolé pour le retard.


End file.
